Kid Icarus Rebound
by Riley Sky
Summary: Hades may be defeated but that doesn't mean peace will stick around. The world's thrown upside down again and Pit's gotta stop the insanity. He'll team up with old comrades while meeting new ones as well. It'll take more than courage to take down the new threat. Pit will have to unlock dark secrets and a mysterious past once thought lost.
1. Start

**Come one and all to the amazing fanfic of Kid Icarus Rebound! I'm your writer and host, Sky! To those who follow me, they know I'm usually a Pokemon Ranger writer (and a damn good one at that). Course I've written crossovers and one-shot specials too. Blah blah enough about me though. **

**This story is going to be filled with action, adventure, suspense, mysteries, romance (hopefully!) and surprises around every corner! With Pokemon Ranger being priority for updates, this story will be unpredictable as to when new chapters appear. Hey, let's see where this takes us.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Everyone knows the story of the Pit (angel warrior), Palutena (Goddess of Light) and their battle against the underworld army for peace. The first war happened a long time ago against Medusa, Queen of Darkness. Easy victory. Underworld struck again some time later but in a very unknown battle to many. And finally, the most famous battle, where the true mastermind was revealed. Not only had Hades, Lord of the Underworld, made his appearance but many other characters joined the battle. Even the Forces of Nature and Aurum troops became involved. All sorts of chaos ensued. Luckily, Pit managed to surpass all of it. Hades became nothing more than a disembodied voice floating the depths of darkness. Everyone knows he'll revive himself. Perhaps in a quarter century, Hades will rally the troops and strike back._

_Right now? All was peaceful. Destruction was left in the wake of the massive war. Palutena and her centurions were busy reconstructing their palace home. Pit decided to help out the humans rebuild their cities. Gods and Goddesses involved either recovered from the mess or went or settled back into their usual lives. Things were slowly going back to normal. Well…what can be defined as 'normal' in a world like that._

_But peace is never around for long. Soon enough, a new threat will rise and cause another calamity. The world will be in danger once again. And it'll be up to our hero, Pit, to right the wrongs._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Can I write a full-on fanfic outside of Pokemon? Will this fanfic succeed? **

**WE FIND OUT SOON! NEXT UPDATE IS ON THE WAY!**


	2. A Nightmare

**A quick chapter update to start our story off and…**

**?: GOOD MORNING READERS!**

**HOLY EGGPLANT WIZARD! WTF? **

**?: Tsk, tsk. What language do we have here? And I was going to offer nicely to be the co-host to your fanfic. Especially since your pokemon cohosts can't be here.**

**Wait a second. HADES?!**

**Hades: As a certain author would put it, read review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Aaah! Another hard day's work completed!"

Pit stretched his arms. From on top of the hill, he gazed down at the valley town below. Everything was running smoothly. Pit not only restored it to former glory but also made the town thrive. People from all over would stop by the place now. Granted Pit didn't have the powers of a God but he was a hard worker who knew lots of skills that came in handy. Plus his willingness to help was always welcome. People started to trust him and Palutena once again.

"Hmmmm." Pit looked up at the clouds. "Lady Palutena must be busy with the east side of the palace by now."

Most of Angel World was rebuilt. Centurions had their bases to rest in and the palace was slowly going back to former glory. Took a lot of work to rip out those prisons and labyrinth tunnels from when Palutena was mind controlled (a time which Pit wanted to forget). Heck, the job _still_ wasn't done. Pit knew the long process would take ages to complete. But hey, Palutena could do anything. Even tasks such as this.

"I guess I can relax for a bit." Pit thought.

The angel fell back onto the grass, relaxing. Rest would do him good. Besides, nothing much to do right now. Going back to Angel World meant disturbing Palutena from her current task and asking her to pull him back. Why bother her now? Wait for break time to do that. Plus it'd be lonely up there. No one else lived in Angel World besides Palutena and the centurions, mini angel warrior dudes who did whatever the goddess asked. There were Phos and Lux, unicorns for the Lightning Chariot, but Palutena wanted them to help carry supplies for the reconstruction.

Pit pondered joining other people he knew for company. Dark Pit was off on some journey, trying to 'find himself'. He sometimes stopped by Angel World or wherever Pit was. Otherwise, who knows where the guy is. Viridi was more like a frenemy than anything. Even if Pit was _that_ desperate to hang out with someone, she was already frantic over rebuilding her home. Then there was the human, Magnus. Could he be free…? Nah. He was fulfilling job requests made by townspeople. Pit knew he didn't want help doing his job.

"Guess I'll be on my own for a bit." The angel yawned.

Eyes were feeling heavy. Suddenly, Pit was feeling very sleepy. The breeze was cool, brushing past him. Grass tickled his arms and legs as the ground grew comfy. Nice place to take a nap. Why not? Again, not much to do anyways. Pit let sleep overtake him and drift off….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Remember, don't fly too close to the sun or you'll burn up and fall."_

_Pit found himself in on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. There was a voice, talking about something. But he didn't listen. Instead there was this feeling of excitement and anticipation. Pit was itching to go. Feet twitched, anxious to go. When the voice was done talking, Pit couldn't take it anymore. He turned, ran to the edge of the cliff, sprung his feet against the tip of the edge and jumped._

_The wind picked up. It ran through Pit's wings and catapulted him up into the sky. He was flying! He was honestly flying! Pit couldn't believe it! An overwhelming sense of euphoria and freedom pulsed through his being. It was hard to believe. And yet, here he was. Flying high in the sky. Going higher and higher…_

**"_Hello Pit."_**

_A familiar voice pulsed through the air, making Pit's ears ring. Pit hovered in the air and tried to find the source._

**"_It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_**

_Felt like the voice was cutting through Pit. As if it was coming from another reality or world. _

**"_Confused to who I am? Hmpth. I didn't think you'd forget so easily. No matter. You'll find out who I am soon enough."_**

_Pit knew this voice. It was from ages ago but he knew it. Question was, who?_

**"_It's best if you stand down now, Pit. You and your Goddess. Things are only going to be hell from here on out."_**

_Anger boiled within the angel. How dare they speak that way?_

**"_By the way, I believe something's burning. Oh yeah. It's you."_**

_Pit was confused. But he did smell something smoky. And the air felt super hot all at once. A sense of dread tingled his skin. Pit gulped, slowly turning his head to the shoulders._

_No! His wings! They were on fire! Pit screamed as he felt the flames engulf his wings and burn his back. Without those wings, he was unable to stay in the air. Now he was sent hurtling down to the ocean below. Ashes of what were feathers flew past his face as the fall grew faster and faster. _

_His body crashed in the cold, icey ocean. Pit felt himself grow heavier as the surface of the water grew farther away. Air was becoming lost. Head was dizzy and faint. _

"_I…I'm finished…" Pit thought as he shut his eyes for what might possible be forever._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit gasped for air as he bolted up to a sitting position. He had broken into a cold sweat. Heart beat fast. Stunned into all out panic. The angel had to feel his arms and legs to confirm he wasn't dead.

"Ok…it's ok…" Pit whispered. "Just a dream."

The angel took in deep breaths. Wiped the sweat from his forehead. And then he collapsed back into the grass. He felt a lot worse than when he first fell asleep. That nightmare felt almost real.

"_Pit? Pit, are you there?"_

Pit came to attention. He smiled, hearing a voice he memorized by heart.

"Hey Lady Palutena." Pit greeted.

"_We're done with construction for the day and I thought it was about time to pick you up."_ Palutena said.

"Thank you very much." Pit got up from his spot. "Finished rebuilding not long ago myself."

"_I can see that! Excellent job as usual."_ Palutena responded.

A beam of light shot down from above, surrounding Pit. The angel could feel the warm energy start to lift him up.

"_How does pizza sound for dinner? I never did use that coupon."_ Palutena suggested.

"WOO!" Pit cheered, estatic and suddenly hungry.

The light ascended Pit back home. Memories of the nightmare and the strange voice were forgotten as the angel's mind turned to thoughts of breadsticks.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Oh no. OH NO NO NO. I am NOT having a villain cohost with me on the openings and endings to each update!**

**Hades: Come now. You're a writer who likes to talk to a cohost. I'm a disembodied voice who's bored.**

…**.this can't possibly end well.**

**Hades: Readers, I think Sky will be updating quite soon. You'll see Pitty-Pat and pretty Palutena soon! Tah-tah!**


	3. Reoccurring Dreams

**Hades: Sky does not own Kid Icarus or any reference in the story.**

…**why?**

**Hades: Hey you didn't do it the last few chapters. I'd let you get sued but then I'd never be able to be written! No longer a cohost.**

**Gee you're nice. *rolls eyes***

**Hades: Naturally.**

**Well I'm only letting you do intros/endings part time. Don't get used to this.**

**Hades: Readers! Read, review AND SEND YOUR SOULS TO ME!**

***whacks Hades on head***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Remember, don't fly too close to the sun or you'll burn up and fall."_

_There was that cliff again. Same ol' ocean and gentle winds that brushed past Pit. A voice kept speaking to him but he hardly paid attention. It just was a dull but stern tone that droned on and on for what seemed like hours. Pit was now able to see details of this place; like the coastal some ways away on distant shores. He also noticed something felt weird about his wings. Eh. His nerves were jumpy from excitement and anxiety. Could be nothing._

_After awhile, the voice stopped talking. Pit turned from the source of the voice to the ocean before him. This moment…it felt right. Something within him told Pit that this moment was absolutely perfect. _

"_Now or never." Pit thought._

_His feet dashed across the cliff. Pit's feet were barely hanging off the edge of the cliff when he sprung into the air. At that precise moment, the wind picked up and ran through the feathers of the wings. The breeze carried him up and away. No gravity or sinking! Flying!_

"_I-I did it!" Pit gasped. "I'm really flying!"_

_Joy pulsed through his being. Pit laughed as he happily flew across the wide open sky. He looked to see the ocean and town below. What an incredible feeling this was! With a laugh, Pit twirled about and somersaulted in mid-air. Oh to stay up in the air forever would be a dream come true! _

_The voice rang out again. Pit didn't know what it said but it didn't sound good. Its tone was very angry, yelling harsh things. It made the boy's smile disappear right away. There goes that happy moment. But…then again, maybe this moment didn't have to end. Pit was determined to stay in the air. He didn't have to listen anymore._

_Catching another breeze, Pit soared higher into the air. Higher, higher, higher! Past the clouds and above everything else! Even higher than birds would dare to go! Pit escaped the shouting of that horrid voice, starting to relax again. Nothing but smooth sailing from here on ou-…_

…_wait. Why were all the clouds way down there? Pit blinked. Strange. The only thing at this height was himself and the blinding light of the sun. Pit wiped sweat from his forehead. Yikes! Intense up here! No more ocean breeze! Maybe he should fly lower when he was sure the voice was quiet again._

"_Huh?" Pit sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"_

_There was a burnt smell that drifted through. Black smoke surrounded him. And the heat was getting worse by the second as if it sunburnt his back. A sense of dread made Pit's skin tingle. The boy gulped, slowly turning his head around._

_No! His wings! They were on fire! Pit screamed in horror as the flames engulfed his entire back, slowly spreading to the rest of his body. Without those wings, he couldn't stay in the air. Pit plummeted downwards at high speeds. He was hurtling to the ocean in mere seconds. Ashes of what were wings flew past his face. Nothing but pure terror seized Pit's being. His heart nearly burst from the panic and skin was pale. He couldn't anticipate the approaching ocean fast enough._

_With a huge splash, Pit's body crashed into the ocean. The cold, icey waves dragged him down below. Pit felt his body grow as heavy as chains as the surface seemed to get farther away. Water filled his lungs. His head was dizzy and disoriented, growing faint._

"_I…I'm finished…" Pit thought._

_No longer able to resist the darkness, Pit closed his eyes for what might be forever._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit woke up in bed, gasping for air. His body was sweating like crazy while the pulse was fast. The angel was panicked as he checked his body for signs of injury. Wings were still in one piece, body was unburnt and everything was normal. Nothing happened. Sort of a relief.

"Aw man…" Pit moaned. "Not again!"

That nightmare kept coming back. The first time, there was a message from someone somewhere trying to reach him. But after that, Pit experienced the nightmare without the demonic voice. Still. Even alone, that was a terrifying dream.

"_Pit? You up yet?"_

Palutena was right on time.

"Morning Lady Palutena." Pit greeted.

"_Are you ready to start the day?"_ Palutena asked.

"I'll take a quick hot springs bath first." Pit replied, wanting to wash off the sticky sweat.

"_By quick, you mean three hours?"_

"Maybe." Pit joked.

The voice chat ended. Pit got out of bed, grabbed his clothes & towel and left the room. He walked down the hallways to where the Hot Springs would be. Naturally, he'd know. Pit always knew where the temple bathhouse would be. And it was always free in the mornings. Palutena wanted her baths at night since she heard it made her skin smoother and brighter (not that Pit understood beauty tips).

Aha! There it was! Pit opened the door to the beloved hot spring room. It was a pool filled with golden, hot water. The air was steamy and with the aroma of flowers. At first, Pit objected to girly scent. But Viridi was insistent on showing off her new bathsoap making skills. Though Pit would never tell either Goddess this, he kinda liked the sweet smelling air. No wonder girls liked bath beads so much.

Pit dipped his foot into the water. Perfect! He got undressed, leaving only shorts in case of emergency. The angel slid into the water and instantly relaxed.

"Now this is more like it…" Pit sighed. "I. Love. HOT SPRINGS!"

Nice to wash away that sweat and dirt, getting clean with hot spring water. But had to be careful. Pit was so tired he might dunk his head under the water and choke up water (…again). Hard to stay awake when you had so little sleep.

"How can I go through angel duties when I'm worn out?" Pit yawned.

No sleep whatsoever. Thanks to that stupid nightmare. Every single night, a week since that night, Pit had the same nightmare over and over. Never changed. It was creepy that first time around with the voice. But after the voice was gone, Pit saw details and felt more emotions coming from the dream.

"_Pit?"_

Always flying, then always falling. What was that about?

"_Pit?"_

How could that dream feel so realistic? Like it was-…

"_PIT!"_

"WAAAH!" Pit snapped from his thoughts, flailing in the water. "Dam's burst! Poseidons on a rampage! I didn't do it!"

"_Pit, it's me." _

Pit blinked. "….oh. Sorry Lady Palutena!"

"_No harm done. That was kinda funny."_ Palutena chuckled. _"Though when I asked if you were staying in the hot springs for three hours, I didn't think you were serious."_

"Huh?" Pit was lost.

"_You've been in the bath all morning. Mind coming out of there so we can discuss building plans?"_ Palutena questioned.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Lady Palutena! I'll meet you right away!" Pit frantically apologized.

The chat ended. Pit bolted right out of the water and dried off quick. He threw his fresh new clothes on before racing out the door. Though the temple layout was relatively new, Pit knew where to find Palutena. Took a few minutes before bursting into the palace room where the green haired goddess was.

Palutena was pacing along the shiny silver marble floors, looking at a building plan. She glanced over at Pit, who slowed his pace and came towards her.

"S-sorry I'm late!" Pit apologized again.

"And you claim I take too long in the bathroom." Palutena grinned.

"Won't happen again!" Pit assured.

"You said that yesterday, when you were ten minutes late to our meeting. And the day before that. I think I'm sensing a trend." Palutena said.

"I know, I know!" Pit groaned. "But I'm working on it! I'll get to bed earlier and stop snacking on cold pizza for midnight snacks!"

Palutena looked him over. She leaned in, getting a very close view of Pit's face. Pit sweatdropped and cringed at the goddess's weird move. Palutena stared right at him as if trying to look into his very soul.

"You've got dark circles under your eyes." She noted.

Oh. That was it. Pit calmed down again. Palutena backed up.

"Those circles plus the recent space outs, sleeping in and hot spring dozes…"  
Palutena noted. "Pit? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine! I can handle anything!" Pit yawned.

"How long have you been having sleep troubles?" Palutena questioned.

"Just one night." Pit lied.

He didn't typically lie to Lady Palutena. Pit wouldn't normally do so. But he didn't want to talk about the nightmare or make her worry. The goddess already had enough to do. Had her hands full rebuilding the angel world and leading the centurions. Why give her the extra burden?

"Don't lie to me, Pit." Palutena saw through him. "I can see your heart through the laurels on your head…"

"You already used that one." Pit pointed out.

"I did?" Palutena paused.

"Yeah. Dark Lord Gaol's castle." Pit reminded.

"Oh. Well um…" Palutena mulled it over. "Then I can use my power of 'lie detecting' to know if you're lying to me."

"I'm tired but even I can tell that's *yawn* not a good joke." Pit said.

Palutena's face was concerned. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Pit's head. Pit felt a little comforted by the action. He and Palutena had been close friends for many years. As far back as he could remember, the two have been together. It was nice to have the goddess help him out and vice versa (which was what Pit usually did and preferred).

Pit gave in. "Alright. A week."

"Insomnia?" Palutena asked.

"Nightmares." Pit mumbled, starting to feel sleepy again.

"Nightmares, huh? That's no good." Palutena said, thinking something over. "Can't have you helping the construction if you're sleeping on the job. It'd be a hazard to our centurions if you dropped an anvil or sealed them in cement."

Pit grinned at the joke. Palutena snapped her fingers, getting an idea.

"Pit, try to take a nap and get a little rest. Use the hot springs all you want if you need it." Palutena instructed.

"Uh…are you sure?" Pit asked.

"You won't be much help in the state you're in. And if nightmares have persisted longer than two or three days, its never a good sign." Palutena answered. "In the meantime, I'll contact a friend of mine. You remember Morphia?"

Morphia? Pit knew that name from somewhere but he had to rattle his brains for the information. Then again, he was getting a little weary. Hard to think when you're sleep deprived.

"It has been awhile so I understand." Palutena said. "Morphia is the goddess of dreams. She's visited the palace once before. Though it's been awhile so I suppose you wouldn't remember too well."

"So you're getting Morphia here to do what…?" Pit asked.

"Morphia's good with dreams and can tell their meanings. She'll interpret those nightmares you've been having and treat them. You'll sleep easy again in no time. Morphia hasn't failed a patient yet!" Palutena told him.

"If you say so." Pit yawned.

"Try to sleep, Pit. I can't have my warrior fight if he's this tired."

"Aye aye Lady Palutena." Pit saluted.

The angel left the room. Darn. Couldn't pull a fast one on the goddess, even if she was busy. Nice that she cared. And she'd call in a professional to help. Pit hoped this goddess would do a good job. He wanted those nightmares gone as fast as possible. No more burning wings or falling to his death. The angel wanted a peaceful sleep so he'd have adventure once again. Heck, if Dark Pit (or Pittoo) showed up, Pit would get his butt kicked for sure. Who knew when he'd visit again?

Pit was tempted to use the hot springs room. Then again, falling asleep in the water was dangerous. So it was the bedroom Pit decided to use. He opened the window for a nice breeze, took off the tunic (only shorts and tank top) and crawled into bed again. This was a peaceful scene. Could easily drift off to bed in this.

With a yawn, the angel did just that. He let sleep come over him and his mind started to wander…

"_Remember, don't fly too close to the sun or you'll burn up and fall…"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Palutean sat on her throne in the main room of the palace. Just finished giving orders to the centurions on how the cooking room should be modeled. No more basic stuff. Palutena wanted a fancy kitchen to whip up recipes. Though this wasn't the time to think of food like a certain angel would. Time to get into contact with…

"_Palutena? You there?"_

Or maybe be contacted by someone instead.

"Pittoo?" Palutena spoke.

"_Don't call me that!"_ A voice snapped.

Yep. That was him.

"_And guess who's with him?"_

And there's Viridi.

"Long time no see, you two." Palutena greeted.

" _I've been busy."_ Viridi said. _"Can't exactly assemble reset bombs and juggle a social life so easily."_

"What did I say about reset bombs?" Palutena was ready to scold.

"_Oh relax. I'm not going to use them."_ Viridi was probably rolling her eyes. _"Just for emergency causes."_

"Is your base back and operational?" Palutena asked.

"_Not even close."_ Viridi muttered.

"_Sorry to cut in your girl talk but I've got something to say."_ Dark Pit barged in.

"_Yeah well you're using me to contact Palutena. My communication, my rules."_ Viridi reminded, irritated.

Palutena sweatdropped. "Right…"

"_Palutena, how's Pit holding up?"_ Dark Pit asked.

"Pit?" Palutena echoed.

"Dark Pit and I met up by random but he insisted on talking to you and your chicken winged angel. Had no choice but to bring him to my place for a bit. Made sure we could get ahold of you." Viridi explained.

"_I've been getting strange vibes for almost a week. Started small but I've felt a disturbance…" _Dark Pit started to say.

"_In the force?"_ Palutena joked.

"_ANYWAYS…"_ Dark Pit bitterly went on. _"Since Pit and I are one in the same, I felt some vibes that felt off. Been getting stronger since. What's going on over there?"_

"Angel World itself is fine. Though Pit is having some sleep problems." Palutena informed.

"_Snoring? Falling out of bed? Wet dreams?"_ Viridi questioned.

"_Did not need to hear that…"_ Dark Pit grumbled.

"Nightmares. They've been keeping him up and depriving him of sleep. Pit's exhausted." Palutena explained. "I sent him to bed for time off and I'll call Morphia in a moment."

"_Morphia? Oh she's good!"_ Viridi agreed. _"Had insomnia for months until she whipped up a potion! Now I can fall asleep almost instantly!"_

"_Whatever. Don't care if Mor-what's-her-face comes over. I'll take a look, just in case."_ Dark Pit said.

"You're that concerned for Pit?" Palutena was surprised.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this. Something just doesn't feel right."_ Dark Pit's tone was serious.

"If you insist." Palutena shrugged.

"_I'll get him ready in a little while. Activate the power of flight and everything."_ Viridi offered.

"You're awfully nice." Palutena noticed.

"_What? I can't extend an olive branch in a time like this?"_ Viridi huffed.

"You said that already." Palutena pointed out.

"_Back when Pit nearly died and lost his wings."_ Dark Pit added.

Were all goddesses being a broken record today? Oh well. Palutena ceased the chat so she could contact Morphia. With Pit's condition and Dark Pit's intuition, the green haired woman was starting to get a bad feeling for what was to come.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Oooh! Pitty Pats having nightmares with pretty Palutena unsure what to do! How deliciously mean!**

**Well next chapter may get to the bottom of those nightmares. And maybe Pit wont have those anymore.**

**Hades: Never know. I could sneak some bad thoughts in his spiky head.**

**Sigh *face palm* Next chapter will come soon!**


	4. Morphia

**Hades: Aw shoot. Sky-sky's got sick. Tsk.**

**Sky: *coughs and glares***

**Hades: I suppose I'll have to host this on my own then…**

**Sky: *whacks Hades upside the head***

**Hades: Yow! This one's feisty! Readers, you better read, review and enjoy before this gal claws you up!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey Pit-stain. Wake up."

"Nnng…no….n-no don't…please no…"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

Pit yelped as he was shaken from the nightmare. But as he quickly sat up in bed…

"OW!"

Two cries of pain shot out as Pit's head slammed into the head of another person. Pit moaned as he rubbed the sore spot. Took a minute for his eyes to open.

"Pitto?" Pit blinked, confused to his dark twin's sudden visit.

"I told you not to call me that!" Dark Pit snapped as he rubbed his own head.

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on that journey." Pit asked.

"I was up until I sensed you were in trouble." Dark Pit replied. "Your goddess says you've been having nightmares all week."

"Well…yeah. Same nightmare for the past week. Every single time I go to sleep." Pit said.

"Must be serious if I'm picking up distress signals and asking Viridi to fly over here." Dark Pit remarked.

"Wait, Viridi brought you here?"

"She's talking to Palutena and Morphia right now." Dark Pit told him. "I was sent to come get you."

"Uh sure. Thanks." Pit said.

Pit leapt out of bed and went with Dark Pit down the halls of the temple. None of the centurions were about so it was assumed they were in training or got the day off. Construction was progressing nicely. And the human towns were recovering from the battles of gods. Everything was falling back into peace. Now if only Pit could relax…

"Tch." Dark Pit shook his head. "You must _really_ be sick or something."

Pit glanced at him with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Normally you'd be your annoying, cheerful self. You'd talk a mile a minute and sing really stupid songs that make no sense. I should be driven nuts to this point. This is usually the time where I threaten to bash your head in if you didn't stop with the upbeat stuff." Dark Pit explained.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Pit mumbled.

Dark Pit sighed. "Whatever. Let's go see that dream goddess everyone's so excited about."

The two angels arrived to the throne room. Though not physically there, Virdi was talking along with Palutena and another goddess. This goddess looked to be slightly older than Palutena. Her hair was fluffy and a very light blonde; it reached to her shoulders. Skin was so pale but held glittery sparkles. The dress had clouds on the edges and chest area while the rest was a dark blackish blue with star sparkles. As for the eyes of the goddess, it was hard to tell whether they were white or a light blue. Underneath one of the eyes was a small birthmark perfectly shaped like a star.

"We're back." Dark Pit called out.

Right away, the goddesses turned and looked at the pair. Pit's brain suddenly snapped, remembering something.

"I remember you! You're Morphia!" He said to fair goddess. "You're that soothsayer from before! It was after the first battle with Medusa but way before Hades."

Morphia giggled. "So you do remember."

"_I guess chicken wings here has a brain after all. Even if he doesn't use it_." Viridi commented.

"Morphia helped me out when I had nightmares plague me. Now she came here to help you out." Palutena told Pit. "Something, by the way, we're grateful for, Morphia."

"After defeating the Underworld troops? It's the least I can do. With that war raging about, people could barely sleep and dreams spiraled out of control. So many sleep disorders to take care of….yikes! Still gives me the chills!" Morphia said. "With Hades gone, things finally got back to normal."

"So how are we going to do this? Are you like a doctor or something?" Pit asked.

"Kinda." Morphia shrugged.

"_Morphia looks into the minds of her patients, specifically into their unconscious. And she'll read the information thoroughly before translating its meaning or diagnosing the problem."_ Viridi answered Pit's question.

"Know it all." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Goth boy."_ Viridi mocked.

"Pit, I'm going to ask you to sit down and relax." Morphia said.

Pit found a chair nearby and used that to sit. He eased the muscles, pretending he was in a hot springs.

"Now I'm going to ask you to empty your mind." Morphia instructed.

"_Can't empty something you don't have."_ Viridi joked.

Palutena shushed her. Pit was asked to close his eyes, which he did. The angel put all his thoughts aside and had nothingness inside his mind. A sudden chill made him numb, frozen in place. Barely felt two fingers, the index and middle, pressed to the center of his forehead.

"Now stay with me. We're going to travel through your mind where the dreams are. Focus on your energy. Don't let your mind stray."

Though Pit's body was grounded, it still felt like he was flying through his head at high speeds. Morphia's presence was strong. Pit did as she said; focused on the power within him. The power that gave him battle skills, agility and unique abilities. A power that once enabled him to fly. And oddly, a power that was still a mystery. As if there was more to discover within Pit than he thought.

"Pit, focus."

Right. Focus. Pit went back to holding onto his wild energy. He vaguely felt Morphia searching through his mind. A few images flashed before Pit's eyes. Brief snips of the nightmare that seized him. Morphia found was she was looking for and studied intensely for the longest of times.

After time, she was done.

"Alright Pit. Let go and ease back into reality. You can open your eyes now."

Pit felt Morphia's presence leave. He followed her out of the depths of his own mind. It was weird. Like leaving your own body and re-entering it again. Pit felt far off yet had stayed where he was. Didn't feel normal again till he opened his mind.

"Whoa. Weird." Pit dizzily muttered.

"Pit? Are you alright?" Palutena asked.

"I think so." Pit answered. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just you being a statue and complete silence. That and Viridi being annoying like usual." Dark Pit responded.

"_See if I activate the power of flight for you again."_ Viridi rolled her eyes.

Morphia was pacing the floors, deep in thought. Her face was a mixture of concentration and deep concern. There was some muttering but it was too low to tell what was being said. It was as if she was trying to figure out a complicated math problem of sorts. Soon enough, she sighed and turned back to the group.

"Well?" Dark Pit impatiently questioned.

"It's not good news." Morphia nervously answered.

"What do you mean?" Palutena asked.

"Someone managed to dig into Pit's head in order to send him a message. That he's returned, ready to wreck havoc and seek world domination."

"_It's not Hades, is it? That guy is such a pain."_ Viridi groaned.

"No not him." Morphia shook her head. "It's Orcos."

Everyone froze. That name rung a bell for sure.

"Care to enlighten me on what the heck an Orcos is?" Dark Pit sarcastically spoke up.

"Orcos is a demon but not much is known about him. All we do know is that he came from the Underworld and can control their troops. He's an evil entity who seeks darkness, destruction and eternal torment." Palutena explained.

"Tried to take over Palutena's domain years ago. After Medusa's first battle but before you came along." Pit added. "I kicked his butt and turned him to dust!...or…at least I thought I did."

"He's back now. And Orcos wants more than just angel world from the looks of it." Morphia warned. "I vaguely sense the presence left by Orcos when he invaded Pit's dream. A thirst for world domination and revenge."

"I assume the revenge is towards me." Pit sweatdropped.

"_You're not very well liked are you?"_ Viridi chuckled.

"AM SO!" Pit argued.

"Has Orcos been talking to Pit every time he falls asleep?" Palutena asked.

"Only in the first dream." Morphia replied. "Entering Pit's mind created a trigger. Pit's been unconsciously repressing something deep within his head. And that dream that's been happening so often is a sign. A sign that the repressed things inside will eventually come out."

"If I'm repressing something, and I don't think I am, couldn't you just bring it out? Get it over with?" Pit requested.

"Can't do that. It'll give you severe brain damage." Morphia answered.

"And I need my angel warrior in top form." Palutena reminded.

"Just let whatever happens, happen. When your mind is ready, the repression will stop and you'll see what your own head's hiding form you. In the meantime, I'll put an end to the nightmare for you." Morphia told him.

The goddess waved her arms in fluid motions, mumbling enchantment words. A puffy little cloud rose from the ground and floated in front of Morphia. She reached her hand inside, digging something out. A potion bottle. One that was clear but held a blue liquid inside. Pit thought it almost looked like a potion from a video game.

**ZELDA REFERENCE**

"Drink this." Morphia instructed. "Once you do, just relax for the next two hours. After that, sleep all you want and you won't be bothered by that nightmare again. Actually, I don't think you'll have any nightmares at all."

"Gotta admit. You're pretty awesome, Morphia." Viridi said.

"I try." Morphia grinned.

Pit opened the top, sniffing the potion. Smelled sweet like flowers. Yet when the potion reached his lips, Pit tasted warm cream. Like it was the sweetest milk he's ever drank. Tasted really good. Finished off every single drop.

"I'm going to take off. Promised a friend of mine I'd visit." Morphia said.

"Thanks for everything, Morphia." Palutena thanked.

"Call me any time you need me again. You too, Viridi." Morphia responded.

"_After the wonders you've done to my insomnia, I doubt it!"_ Viridi happily said. _"Take care!"_

Morphia summoned a cloud before her. Sitting on the cloud, she caught the wind and gracefully flew out of the temple. Pit was sort of envious. Looked like a pretty sweet ride.

"_So Pittoo…"_ Viridi started to say.

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit shouted.

"_Right, whatever."_ Viridi huffed. _"Want me to drop you off back where we last met up?"_

"Nah." Dark Pit declined. "I'll do some training around this place. Maybe check into this whole 'Orcos' thing."

Pit yawned. "I'll kill time in the hot springs before I go to bed. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get if we're battling the demon guy again."

"And I better prepare my troops." Viridi said.

"Wait, are you helping us?" Palutena asked.

"_Of course I am! I hate Orcos as much as you do! That brute has fire powers and no respect for nature! On his way to destroy you, he destroyed two of my command bases AND five beautiful nature spots! I spent months on Sunrise Valley and he ruined it! Jerk! He is so not getting away with that again!"_ Viridi ranted.

"With you and Dark Pit assisting us, we'll subdue Orcos in no time. He won't take over this place again." Palutena smiled.

"I don't think we'd handle another construction job on the temple…" Pit sweatdropped.

"That too." Palutena agreed.

The goddesses started chit chatting about battling and how to team up. Dark Pit, bored with the scene, left. Pit followed his example. He decided to go chill in the hot springs.

"_Chilling_ in the _hot_ springs." Pit thought with a smirk. "Gotta write that one down later."

That nightmare would be over soon enough. Though it wouldn't be the last. Pit knew deep down that his brain held secrets of all kinds. Eventually, he'd find out what those were. What was being suppressed within him? Hopefully, those secrets would either get it over with now and come out or wait till the battle of Orcos was done. Cause right now, things were starting to heat up. Another battle of the gods was about to commence.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Sicky Sky-sky will get another update soon enough. One not covered in mucus, hopefully.**

**Sky: *rolls eyes***


	5. Back in Action

**Hades: Awww, Sky-skys cuddling a pikachu doll while she recovers! How…amusing.**

**Sky: *sniffle* Must you hit me while I'm down?**

**Hades: Hello? Evil here?**

**Sky: And what's with 'sky-sky'?**

**Hades: We've got pretty Palutena and Pitty-Pat. You needed a nickname too.**

**Sky: Wonderful….ACHOO!**

**Hades: Read, review and enjoy while I enjoy Sky-sky's suffering over her cold.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A dark hallway. Footsteps echoed as they ran through it. Skid, then turn right. Doors opened with light flooding inside. Ignoring the blinding sunshine, Pit jumped out the door and started to fly straight into the wind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit called out.

"_I activated your power of flight. You know the drill."_ Palutena said.

"Five minutes, five schminutes. We'll get there in no time!" Pit shouted. "….um. Where is it we're going?"

"_Had you not been sleeping late, maybe you'd know_." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Pit deserved it. After the week of nightmares, he's finally having able to sleep again without that nightmare."_ Palutena told him. _"Had I not waken him, Pit would've been the next Rip Van Winkle."_

"NO NO NO! I don't want a beard! They're so itchy!" Pit panicked.

Palutena chuckled. _"It was a joke."_

"Oh. I knew that." Pit sweatdropped.

"_Anyways, for your mission."_ Palutena cleared her throat. _"Orcos is back and he's been hitting all sorts of towns with the Underworld Army. He'll be claiming territories soon enough."_

"So are we going straight to the Underworld to battle him? Head-on fight? Take care of him now, once and for all?" Pit asked.

"_Not this time."_ Palutena replied.

"Why noooooot?" Pit whined.

"_How mature."_ Dark Pit remarked.

"Several reasons why not. For one, we need to weaken the enemy squads. Less we have of them, easier it is to get to Orcos. And less damage done to the humans." Palutena explained.

"Fair enough." Pit shrugged.

"_Second, we don't have much information to go on. Orcos has always been somewhat of a mystery."_ Palutena went on.

"Hey, you're right!" Pit realized. "We know who he is, what he wants, how to battle him and that he's the current Underworld Leader. No idea where he comes from, how he got this way or anything...the dude's a total mystery."

"_Who cares if he's a mystery? We can take him down anyways."_ Dark Pit said.

"_The more you know your enemy, the better. We could stumble on useful information."_ Palutena told him. _"And third….um…I, uh, don't know how to say this."_

Palutena sounded a little nervous about something. Pit could sense it. He hoped this wasn't too bad.

"_Well…I lost the key to the Underworld."_

"YOU WHAT?!" Pit and Dark Pit exclaimed.

"_Construction has been so crazy lately! I've lost quite a few things in all the hecticness! And it seems the key is gone too. Searched for it all morning but nothing."_ Palutena sheepishly admitted.

Pit groaned. "So we'll be protecting humans and gathering info but what about getting to the Underworld?"

"_There's a spare key."_ Palutena responded.

"_Seriously? A spare key. To the Underworld."_ Dark Pit sounded dubious.

"_Even villains understand they need spare keys sometimes. Embarrassing to be locked out of your own house."_ Palutena reasoned.

"Where's this spare key?" Pit asked.

"_I don't know exactly but I'm following a few ideas I've got."_ Palutena answered. _"My first theory is that the one who has the original Underworld key probably has the spare."_

"…you mean Thanatos." Pit face palmed.

"_Yep."_

"And I have to go deal with that weirdo again." Pit sighed.

"_Basically."_ Palutena replied.

Pit mumbled a few choice words under his breath. Luckily, the goddess didn't seem to catch them.

"_Thanatos was kicked out of the ocean floor palace by Poseidon so he's living in the Reaper's Fortress now."_ Palutena informed.

"Reapers?! OH COME ON!" Pit moaned.

"_Lame. You can't fight reapers?"_ Dark Pit scoffed.

"They're creepy!" Pit shivered. "Those red eyes, the giant slashy thingys, the way they freak out with the tiny reapers…and that stupid alarm whenever they see me! Gah!"

"_We're almost there at the Reaper Fortress_." Palutena warned.

Still as dark and gloomy as ever. Looked like the entire place was made of cold rocks and giant skeleton bones. Freaky. The outer walls had pointy spikes on them though it seemed more for decoration than defense. Then there were the super curved bones that seemed like a mammoth's…only three times as big.

"And cue the reaper eyes." Pit thought.

There we go. Dozens of red beams shot out from various locations. All ready to hunt the angel down. All the lasers were heating the air. Could make anyone sweat. No chance of flying in from above. Pit knew the routines. Fly low, run on the bridge and bust the door wide open.

"Success! Though you could've been gentler on the entry…" Pit shook off the sore shoulders from the impact.

"_Actually, ram him harder next time."_ Dark Pit smirked.

"_Goody! I hear guests!"_

Pit knew the familiar tone. How could he not know it? Annoying and high pitched. And as creepy sounding as a clown.

"Been awhile, Thanatos. Ready to get your butt kicked again?" Pit challenged.

"You're the same as ever!" Thanatos laughed. "Come and get me, angel boy! I can't wait to show you my new looks!"

"_Does anything faze him?"_ Dark Pit questioned.

"_Nope."_ Palutena sighed.

Layout of the castle hadn't changed. Though it did seem to match Thanatos' style more than the ocean castle. Death, dark rooms, strange rooms and all that. Pit was careful to avoid the guillotines while taking out monsters. Even more in one hall where a reaper was. It patrolled the halls diligently. Pit made sure to duck to the side and inch his way to the other room.

"You're in such a rush. Tsk. Wouldn't you rather catch up and have some tea?" Thanatos spoke up.

"_Skip the tea and go straight to talking, clown."_ Dark Pit said.

"We want to know about Orcos!" Pit demanded.

"_Orcos? Demon Orcos right? Doesn't have the same humor Hades did. Tsk, tsk."_ Thanatos shook his head. _"Such a bore. And always so serious."_

"I meant about his plans. What's he going to do with the Underworld troops?" Pit questioned.

"_Beats me."_ Thanatos shrugged.

"_But you're the God of Death and one of his commanders. You should know what Orcos is up to."_ Palutena pointed out.

"_I've been put in lower chain of command since Orcos showed up. I don't like climbing the corporate ladder anyways."_ Thanatos said. _"My only job is sending troops to destroy towns and causing mayhem. I know nothing of the big picture."_

"_So you're basically useless."_ Dark Pit groaned.

"_How rude!"_ Thanatos huffed. _"Just for that, I'll beat your twin here twice as hard!"_

Pit listened to the conversation as he pressed on. Going through this castle, he knew what to do. Where the enemies would be and how to proceed on. Humans were probably killed by Underworld troops so some reapers were out. But there were still more than the last time. Had to be extra cautious not to be in the line of sight.

"_Then at least tell us something about Orcos. Any information."_ Palutena pressed.

"_The guy's private. Doesn't let too many people get close or know things. But don't wake him up too early or you'll get barbequed! Yowtch that stung!"_ Thanatos squeaked.

"You really don't know a thing about Orcos." Pit said.

"_Nope."_ Thanatos responded.

This would be a challenge. But Pit thrived on challenges. He'd stand up to Thanatos, the other commanders and Orcos to keep the world safe.

"_I set up the grind rails for you."_ Palutena mentioned.

"Thank you kindly." Pit saluted, hopping on one.

Up a swirly grind rail and through the castle once again. Mini reapettes ran through the ceiling like bats. Made a shiver run up Pit's spine. Luckily, he remembered a hot spring was somewhere nearby. Now all he had to do was track it down.

…which only took two minutes. Tops.

"WOOHOO! I LOVE YOU HOT SPRINGS!" Pit cried out, jumping in.

"_Awww. Having a love affair with my hot springs?"_ Thanatos mocked.

"You know it." Pit grinned, soaking up the healing of the warm waters.

"_Then you should probably know that the toilet here in the fortress was clogged. And I had to go __somewhere__."_ Thanatos informed.

Somewhere? Did that mean….?

"EW! GROSS!" Pit screamed as he jumped out. "THAT IS NASTY!"

Dark Pit was doubled over in laughter while Palutena gagged. Pit shook off all the water from his tunic. Wanted to hurl so badly. How could someone dirty the hot springs like that? That was sick! Horribly disgusting! And from a god like Thanatos no less!

"_Just kidding!"_ Thanatos sang.

"For that, I'll make your defeat that much more painful." Pit growled.

"_You look mad."_ Thanatos noticed the obvious.

"_Don't mess with him and his hot springs."_ Palutena sweatdropped.

Pit charged out of the room and down the halls, on the way to the main room. Fury over the hot springs joke made him more determined. Ignoring the reapettes and guillotine, the angel raced onwards. Wasn't much farther to the room.

It was the same as it was before. A large circular room that had stairs connecting to a semi-second level above. Room was dark around the edges but from the ceiling came the glow of the moon, shining down on the center. And in that center was the same ol' clown-like god of death, Thanatos. He hovered in midair, waiting.

"About time you got here." Thanatos yawned.

"Listen up, Thanatos! It's time for you to go down!" Pit declared, heroically posing like an anime character. "I am Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena. AND YOU. ARE. HISTORY!"

….

"Seriously? What is that?" Thanatos questioned, confused.

"_Just go with it." _Palutena advised.

"Very well then. Battle time!" Thanatos cheered.

Thanatos summoned up purple clouds. His form started to shift into…

"WHAT?! OH COME ON!" Pit moaned.

"What's the matter? You don't like reapers?" Thanatos chuckled.

It was a reaper with Thanatos' color scheme. And twice the size. Not as big or deadly as a Great Reaper but still could pack a lot of damage. Pit steeled his nerves to tackle Thanatos head on. Remember; avoid the scythe and death rays. Hit the weak spot, which was the eye.

"Give it up, Thanatos! You can't defeat the power of light!" Pit called out.

"_Thanatos, I'm curious. Why aren't you high on command like you used to be? Seemed to have heavy favor with Medusa and Hades."_ Palutena asked.

"Yeah. With Medusa and Hades." Thanatos swiped at Pit, barely missing. "Orcos just doesn't see the hamazing power that is moi."

"If you're revived…" Pit started to say.

"…_then does that mean Medusa and Hades have been too?"_ Dark Pit finished.

"_Maybe Viridi was right about twin telepathy."_ Palutena joked.

"Of course not! Orcos absolutely hates Hades. Old enemies. I wouldn't wanna be around when they're fighting." Thanatos replied.

Orcos and Hades hate each other. That was a little bit of news. And some relief. At least Pit wouldn't have to deal with Hades all over again.

"As for Medusa, I haven't sensed her revival or anything. So I wouldn't know." Thanatos continued.

Pit struck several arrows of light into Thanatos. At this point, Thanatos was fairly weakened. Still. Had to stay on your toes around him. Thanatos was quite a skilled reaper as he blasted eye death rays towards Pit and swung the scythe around. Even plunging it into the ground caused shock waves that could knock the angel off his feet.

"_You blabbed quite a bit of information."_ Palutena noticed.

"Oh I'm so lonely. And reapers are not the best conversationalists." Thanatos said.

"Do you have to sound so gleeful?" Dark Pit muttered.

"I asked the same thing." Pit rolled his eyes.

Aha! Thanatos was shifting back to normal. Almost done with the battle! Now to strike a few more times before landing the final blow!

"Give up the spare key to the Underworld, Thanatos!" Pit shouted.

"Spare key? I don't have it."

Pit stared at Thanatos in disbelief. No look of a prankster or that he hid a secret.

"What…?" Pit hoped he heard wrong.

"I said I don't have it." Thanatos repeated.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!" Pit furiously yelled.

"Why didn't you bring it up?!" Thanatos frantically argued.

"I can't believe this!" Pit shook his head.

He quickly ran up to Thanatos, delivering a full blown attack straight to the reaper eye on Thanatos' face. Thanatos shifted back to normal. Now was the right time. Pit was able to use Palutenas bow to smack the final hit on the enemy.

"Victory for light!" Pit cried out.

"Game over for me!" Thanatos bellowed.

The God of Death's body turned into purple smoke. With an explosion, he disappeared. The god was defeated. Now he was gone to wherever it was defeated bosses went to. And unlike last time Pit went into combat with Thanatos, there was no key. Thanatos had been telling the truth.

"I can't believe I went through a reaper fortress and dealt with that guy for nothing!" Pit bitterly commented.

"_Not true. You saved towns for miles around here from Thanatos' armies. And we have him crossed off our list of possible bosses who may have the spare key. Besides, better you deal with that guy now than later."_ Palutena assured.

"I guess so." Pit took a deep breath. "What happens now?"

"_I assume you want to get out of that place."_ Palutena guessed.

"_Leave him. He needs more reaper training."_ Dark Pit suggested.

"NO WAY!" Pit cringed at the thought of more reapers.

Palutena laughed. _"I'll bring you back to Skyworld. You can rest up there and get ready for any sort of battle that may come next. Meanwhile, I'll work out who we should go after next for that spare key."_

A beam of light shot down, surrounding Pit. The angel smiled and felt the warm winds surround him. With a quick flash, he was taken back home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Making Pitty-Pat go through all that trouble for nothing? How deliciously evil!**

**Sky: You honestly think it'd be that easy for Pit to get the key? And this early on in the story?**

**Hades: Are you making it up as you go along?**

**Sky: I have a plan, smartass. I'm a master writer who knows exactly what to do.**

**Hades: Delusional Sky-sky. Too stubborn to admit she's winging the entire thing.**

**Sky: I AM NOT! Readers? Next…. *coughs* Next update will be soon with any luck.**


	6. Multi Battle

**Feels like a slightly smaller chapter to me but eh. Could just be a short boss battle up ahead (spoiler). I actually had fun writing the dialogue this time! **

**Hades: Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Stealing lines are we?**

**Hades: What? I can't quote your winged hero?**

**Sigh. Read, review and enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish 'em up stir fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from above! At dinnertime I'll-…"

"ENOUGH WITH THE SONG ALREADY!"

Another brand new day. Palutena activated Pit's power of flight for their next mission. Viridi showed up and decided to help out with Dark Pit. Not a bad idea to have two angels on the scene. Who knows what the next challenge may be?

"Music hater." Pit pouted.

"_Is he always this obnoxiously cheerful?"_ Viridi questioned.

"Believe me. Everywhere he goes, it's that annoying song. The shower, the kitchen, battle grounds, hallways…the guy even sings in his sleep." Dark Pit groaned.

"I do not!" Pit argued. "Lady Palutena! Pittoo's being mean to me!"

"_Yes, yes, I see that."_ Palutena sweatdropped. _"You two should focus on the mission ahead."_

"Where are you two taking us?" Dark Pit asked.

"_I'd kinda like to know too. Kinda hard to guide Pittoo here if I'm following Pit." _Viridi said.

"_Thanatos, as you know, doesn't have the spare key we need to get through to the Underworld again. And his information wasn't all that helpful. So we need to look to another commander."_ Palutena explained. _"I had an idea at first but another one has been active recently. Actually, he's more than one."_

"I think I know who you mean…" Pit sighed.

"_Hewdraw has already attacked three towns while we went to Thanatos. And he's on his way to another as we speak."_ Palutena told the angels.

"Hewdraw? Who's that?" Dark Pit asked.

"_Never heard of him before."_ Viridi remarked.

Right. Those two weren't around during the early part of the battle against Medusa. Neither could have known who Hewdraw was.

"He's a serpent monster who flies through the air and…" Pit was about to clarify.

"_Wait how can he fly and you can't?"_ Viridi questioned.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Pit grit his teeth, sensitive about the subject. "Hewdraw started as one headed but then he got three!"

_"That's not the worst part. Look!"_ Palutena pointed out as she flew Pit in the direction.

There was Hewdraw. But not three heads. There were four!

"WHAT?! How can that be?!" Pit exclaimed.

"_I thought it was suspicious last time we faced him how the dragon heads multiplied. So I did a little research. Turns out, Hewdraws have a special ability. Every time the Underworld revives them, they have the opportunity to grow one, two or even three extra heads."_ Palutena explained.

"_If that's true and Hewdraw keeps getting revived, then there may be a hewdraw with a hundred heads one day!"_ Viridi gasped.

"Three was more than enough." Pit sweatdropped.

"_Yes but I detected a flaw using my Goddess Sight of Amazement and Wonder."_ Palutena said, trying to sound mystical with that last part.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Viridi was shaking her head. Meanwhile Pit wasn't sure if she was messing with him again or not. Always hard to tell.

"Soooo what's the flaw?" Pit asked.

"_That you'd have to find out on your own. All I know is that you can stop future multiplication or even reduce the number of heads if you find that flaw."_ Palutena replied.

Hewdraw picked up speed, starting to dive down. That meant he found his next target location and was about to strike another populated area. Palutena and Viridi increased the speed so the angels could catch up.

"Attention dragon of Orcos! Your days are numbered and that number is zero!" Pit announced. "I am Pit, angel who serves the side of light!"

"And I'm Dark Pit, master of my own destiny!" Dark Pit joined in. "Get ready to crash and burn!"

Hewdraw noticed the angels flying over its (their?) back and fly right before them. Same three heads from before; blue, purple and violet. But now there seemed to be a pink one. And it looked to be a female head. How in the world was that even possible?

Purple: We meet again!

Blue: Long time no see!

Pink: They look so cute! I could just eat them up!

Violet: I'm with you on that! Snack time!

"_Ewww. They're drooling."_ Viridi said, disgusted.

"We'll slam you down to the ground!" Pit declared.

Violet: How's about we slam dunk you in barbeque sauce?

Pink: But I want teriyaki!

Purple: Everyone knows that honey mustard is so much better.

Blue: Why not try the cool ranch?

Pink: No fair! You guys always get what you want! What about me? Hmpth!

Dark Pit readied his silver bow. "Are you ready for…"

All the heads at once: Destructive Decimation! Thrashing Slaughter! Angel Extermination! Ultimate massacre!

….

Purple: I already told you before! _I_ get the last word!

Pink: Why's it always have to be you?

Purple: This was my body first!

Violet: Doesn't mean you have to be in control all the time!

Blue: I can't stand you guys!

Pink: What the heck did I do?

Violet: You're all major idiots!

Purple: Watch the name calling!

Blue: I almost wish those angels would kill me!

Pink: Can't we head home and paint our nails?

Violet: No way! And pink's too stupid a color!

Pink: It is not!

Purple: Cut it out with the arguing!

Blue: You first!

Violet: No you!

Blue: I'm trying to stop us from fighting! You're the one causing all the trouble!

Pink: Hey guys? I'm getting hungry!

Purple: So am I!

Violet: News flash, we're all hungry! We share the same stomach!

The four heads kept bickering like crazy. It made the goddesses and angels sweatdrop at the noisy bunch.

"_Can you please attack them and end this?"_ Viridi questioned, rubbing her forehead temples. _"The power of flight can only go on for so long."_

"You got it!" Both angels nodded, raising their bows.

All the heads: GUYS! SHUT UP AND ATTACK ALREADY!

Attacks hadn't differed since the last time Pit faced the dragons. Each head could summon laser beams or colored fireballs that shot from their mouths. Sometimes the claws would try to slash them or the tail would whip about. Pit had faced Hewdraw before so he knew what it was he was dealing with.

Normally, it was a simple head chop that could send these guys flying. But Palutena mentioned a flaw in the Hewdraw. And Pit wanted to stop the head count from growing. Ha. Head count. Pit smirked at his own inside joke. Back to business. It was important to stop the heads from growing back in bigger numbers. One was bad. Three was unbearable. Four? Way too much to deal with. So what was the flaw?

As Pit dodged another laser, Dark Pit was about to slice the neck to behead one of the hewdraw heads. Wait. Beheading. That's it!

"Pittoo!" Pit called out.

"Stop it with that dumb name!" Dark Pit snapped.

"Don't chop off that head!" Pit shouted.

"Are you nuts? I can't stand these guys!" Dark Pit growled.

"Trust me on this! Don't slice their heads off!" Pit warned. "Hewdraw heads can live without bodies and still cause mayhem! We won't be rid of them completely! It'll only cause us and the humans more trouble!"

Dark Pit stopped. He flew away from the hewdraw head and started to fire arrows again, listening but annoyed. Looks like he really wanted to slice off a head.

"So what's your great idea?" The dark angel questioned with an attitude.

"I think the flaw has something to do with their necks and heads. Maybe that's where their regeneration is. That it can only be activated by chopping that area off." Pit theorized.

"You actually sound smart for once." Dark Pit commented. "But if we can't go for the heads, what else can we do?"

"Ummmm…" Pit thought that over.

"_Better hurry. Power of flight wears off soon."_ Palutena cautioned.

"You distract the hewdraw heads some more. Lady Palutena? Could you fly me around the hewdraw body? I want to see if there's a weakspot somewhere." Pit instructed.

_"Can do."_ Palutena agreed.

"This better work." Dark Pit muttered.

Pit already took off to the rest of the body, inspecting it. Meanwhile, Dark Pit defended himself and weakened the Hewdraw.

"You're an Underworld Commander, right?" Dark Pit questioned.

Blue: Yep.

Purple: Technically we are.

Violet: Totally awesome Underworld commander! That's us!

Pink: We'll knock you right out of the sky!

"That means you work for Orcos." Dark Pit assumed.

Purple: We work for boss, yes.

"Boss?" Dark Pit repeated.

Violet: Well that's what we call him, you tasty little morsel.

Pink: Duh. I think he knows that, genius.

"Do you have the key to the Underworld?" Dark Pit asked.

Blue: Anyone have the key?

Violet: Nope.

Purple: Not me.

Pink: What key? Is there a key to something?

"_Great. They're just as useless as Thanatos."_ Viridi mumbled.

"_They may still have insider information."_ Palutena told her.

"Then tell me what you know about your boss." Dark Pit ordered.

Violet: I was chowing down at that dinner meeting.

Blue: Aren't you always?

Pink: How lame.

Purple: I seem to be the only one of us who actually paid attention. See, our boss has a desire to see the world in flames. Rule everything and everyone. He made it clear for us to devour the cities but also to destroy any angel that's in the way.

Violet: Blabbermouth.

Purple: Oh hush yourself.

Blue: You guys, don't get off task! Boss might be watching!

Orcos was watching the battle? Could be possible. He was a powerful demon god who commanded the Underworld Army. Hades did the same thing when he was attacking the good side and Viridi's armies. But if Orcos was watching, why didn't he join in the conversation? Why not speak up or try to stop this?

As Dark Pit tried to get the hewdraws to spill more info (unsuccessfully), Pit had searched the rest of the body for sign of a weakspot. The hewdraw back was a thick shell of scales that were hard to break through. Tail was the same and claws were strong. However, the belly was exposed. And there was a soft, mushy part right in the center. Pit could see all the blood vessels from the heads were attached to that particular spot.

"HERE WE GO!" Pit called out, striking the dead center of the weak point.

All heads: GAAAAHHH!

The hewdraw lost its concentration after the attack. All four heads were defeated at the same time. Already they were having trouble staying in the air. Attacking the heart meant killing the creature without activating the regeneration. Which meant goodbye multiple heads!

Pink: Owie! It hurts so much!

Violet: I wanna barf!

Purple: Ew not on me!

Blue: Wait! But I never got to say…!

At the same time, each of the heads exploded along with the body. The explosion turned into a purplish black beam of light that shot out into the sky as it happened with typical bosses.

"That's that." Pit dusted off his tunic. "Too bad we didn't get info."

"_No but you stopped the attacks against the humans and we know they don't have the key."_ Palutena reasoned.

"_And that Orcos may or may not be keeping an eye on his commanders. Maybe even on us too as we're battling."_ Viridi added.

"YOU HEAR ME ORCOS!" Pit yelled to the skies. "We're coming after you! Cause we-…!"

Pit stopped mid-cry. His mind was suddenly seized by a splitting headache.

"_Pit? Pit are you alright?"_ Palutena asked, concerned.

"Tch…headache…" Pit muttered. "Worse than brain freeze!"

It was impossible to concentrate on flying around when this headache was hurting so much! Pit moaned as it was getting worse. Felt like an inside pressure was building up inside his brain. Sight was getting blurry while the angel was horribly dizzy. For a second, Pit could've sworn he saw a familiar ocean town and dozens of scattered white feathers. That image flashed in and out of his brain rapidly for a bit before disappearing again.

"Is it Orcos doing this?" Dark Pit asked.

"_No outside interference."_ Viridi answered. _"Whatever's making Pit freak out is inside that small head of his."_

"_Maybe I should call you back to Skyworld. Power of flight is almost out anyways."_ Palutena recommended.

"_I'll rally the troops so you two have some help next time you're out."_ Viridi offered.

The usual light beam was starting to appear and come down onto both angels. And thus, they were summoned back home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Hewdraw never was clever. Also, not much information on Orcos.**

**He is a bit of a mystery. Have to make my readers question things so they keep reading and reviewing.**

**Hades: True. Very true. Though they'd enjoy a story with me more.**

***rolls eyes* Update will be coming soon!**


	7. Icy Castle, Fiery Battles

**Sky: NOOOO! MY SAVE FILE ON POKEMON! ITS DELETED!**

**Hades: *laughs evilly* **

**Sky: Curse you Hades!**

**Hades: Just kidding! *retrieves game save data* Only messing with you!**

**Sky: You sick, twisted…**

**Hades: Read, review and enjoy, people. Or I may end up deleting your own save files on your favorite games!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The headache subsided after two or three hours. Until it went away, Pit had seen random flashes of images he didn't quite understand. A seaside town and feathers again though there was also a silhouette. It seemed man-shaped though it was hard to tell what else it was. Pit wanted to know why those images kept coming to him. But he did remember that Morphia said he was repressing something. Surely this was what she meant. Pit decided to relax and let things happen as they came. Besides, there was a bigger threat to focus on.

Pit relaxed in the hot springs and sparred with Dark Pit in the training grounds. By the time a new day came, he was ready for action. No way anything would stop him.

"Pit here, we are clear for take off!" The angel joked as he jumped out the door.

"_Goddess Palutena giving you full clearance to go!"_ Palutena played along.

"How can you two be so cheerful this early in the morning?" Dark Pit asked.

Viridi yawned, a bit sleepy. "Yeah. I hope there's a reason we're up so early."

"_We need to get a head start on the mission ahead. I'd send Pit by himself but I think this commander is particularly tough. It'd be best to send both angels into the battlefield."_ Palutena answered.

"Who are we facing today?" Pit asked.

"Wait, we already took out Thanatos and Hewdraw. There's only one other commander I know that would have that key." Dark Pit realized.

"_That's right. Our next opponent is the goddess of calamity, Pandora."_ Palutena said.

Pandora, huh. Pit knew her well from past battles. She used to be (as Viridi put it) an evil blob of fire. Weird enemy too. Had a preference for yoga, crazy layouts that deceive her foes, faking to be defeated…seriously, what was her deal? And that was before the Reverse Spring affected her. Now the blob turned into a babe; blue hair in a ponytail, super revealing outfit and a body most girls would kill to have. Pandora became Amazon Pandora. Pit saw her briefly but it was Dark Pit who knew about her. Dark Pit knew her attacks and mechanisms for fighting. Plus, it was Pandora responsible for bringing Dark Pit to life. The dark angel had quite the history with her.

"Can't wait to defeat her for that key." Dark Pit smirked.

"_Well I have to warn you that Pandora's stronger in her Amazon form."_ Palutena notified.

"_I've heard through the grapevine that Pandora was twice as strong in her Amazon form than as the blob she became. When she went back to her original form, Pandora hadn't gotten her full powers back. Now she has them all."_ Viridi cautioned.

"Grapevine? How the heck do fruits talk?" Pit asked, confused.

"_You dummy!"_ Viridi face palmed. _"It's an expression!"_

"Awwww. I didn't eat breakfast and talking fruit sounds really good!" Pit moaned as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Dark Pit ignored those two. "Where's Pandora now?"

"_Well she's currently searching for the Mirror of Strength."_ Palutena replied.

"Mirror of Strength? It sounds similar to that Mirror of Truth." Pit spoke up.

"_That's because it is."_ Palutena told him. "_Actually, there used to be the Great Mirror. Then the mirror made copies of itself, splitting from one mirror to five. The Mirror of Truth, Heart, Courage, Wisdom and Strength were created."_

"_I've heard of them. Each are similar but with some differences here and there. Like the Mirror of Truth made copies of what it sees or what's deep inside someone. I haven't heard of the other mirrors except the Mirror of Wisdom which could change the mind like in personality or intelligence."_ Viridi noted. _"Something Pit desperately needs."_

"HEY!" Pit shouted.

"_However, the Mirror of Truth was already destroyed by Pit when Dark Pit was created. The Mirror of Wisdom is slightly cracked so it's not as powerful as the others and is protected by another god. And then someone broke the Mirror of Courage like Pit did with the Mirror of Truth."_ Palutena went on. _"While the remaining two are lost and hidden away somewhere, the Mirror of Strength has been revealed recently. Now Pandora's after it."_

"Does the mirror make copies? Cause I think two of me is enough." Pit sweatdropped.

"_No kidding."_ Viridi muttered under her breath.

"_It does more than that. That mirror can enhance or drain someone's strength. Pandora's plan is to use that mirror to make herself stronger than she already is. Once she's done, she'll get her army to attack the humans and come after the other gods."_ Palutena continued.

Pit was about to say something when he sneezed instead. Geez! The air was suddenly freezing! What the heck was going on?! When did it get so cold? And why were the two angels flying through a blizzard?

"_Welcome to Whiteout Way. Up ahead is the Frosty Palace, where the mirror is said to be hidden. Pandora and her Underworld monsters are inside already."_ Palutena said.

"_I've got the Forces of Nature troops ready to help you get through there."_ Viridi mentioned.

"But they're plants! They'll get frozen!" Pit told her.

"_Lucky for you, I just perfected several types of ice-resistant monsters! They'll handle anything."_ Viridi reassured.

Pit shivered, teeth chattering. "L-lady Palu…t-tena? A-any ch-chance I can get some h-hot cocoa?"

"_I'll make some when you get back."_ Palutena chuckled.

"_You guys should totally try __my__ recipe."_ Viridi confidently said.

Dark Pit didn't seem fazed by the weather. Almost as if he liked it. Eh. To each their own. Both angels were guided over icy hills and snowy grounds. They passed by a lake and several mountains to get to a tall, pointy castle that looked like it was made of ice. The air temperature could chill someones bones. Pit wished he had some mittens or something! He liked warm places like the hot springs!

Entering the palace, Pit was almost sure it was completely made of ice. Even the fancy regal furniture was icey.

"_Nobody seems to knock anymore do they?"_

That voice. Easy to tell who it was.

"Panodra." Dark Pit growled.

"_Awwww! You haven't forgotten me!"_ Pandora cooed. _"Though it isn't easy to forget a gorgeous girl like me."_

"_You're still an evil blob. You just have better hair. That's all."_ Viridi huffed.

"_Please. You're so jealous."_ Pandora tsk'd.

"Give up that search for the Mirror of Strength and hand that Underworld Key over to us!" Pit commanded.

"_You want me? Come and get me."_ Pandora sassily challenged.

"In the name of light and all that is good, we will defeat you!" Pit stated.

The angels charged forth. Viridi was true to her word with the Forces of Nature. Certainly helped to avoid battles with weak underworld monsters that were popping up all over the place. It also helped Pit to focus on the castle itself. Way too many labyrinths and mazes in there. Icicles dangled from the ceiling hazardously, ready to spear someone.

"Hey Pandora. You better start talking." Dark Pit spoke up.

"_How cute. Pit's clone wants to chat with me."_ Pandora said in a mockingly cute voice.

"What do you know about Orcos?" Pit questioned.

"_Orcos, hm? Got a few decent aspects in the looks department and that voice is kinda smooth. Not my type." _Pandora said. "_But thanks to my charms and attractiveness, I easily overthrew Thanatos as the favorite."_

"_Then you'd have to have the spare key to the Underworld."_ Palutena reasoned.

"_It'd make sense." _Pandora shrugged.

"What's Orcos going to do? What are his plans?" Pit asked.

"_You really think I'm as stupid as the other commanders? I'm not just going to spill all of my boss's secrets to goody two shoes and his dark twin."_ Pandora huffed.

"That's mister goody two shoes to you!" Pit argued.

"Then we'll make you tell, Pandora." Dark Pit grinned. "The hard way."

"_I love playing hard to get! Just you try and catch me."_ Pandora winked.

Pit and Dark Pit had to take down a few monsters but Viridi's army seemed to take care of things. Good thing Viridi was against Orcos. Though her personality was still a bit know-it-all and sarcastic, she did seem to care for the angels more. Nice to know she was a good ally.

"Hm?" Pit and Dark Pit stopped.

They thought they heard someone; footsteps that were running, coming near. At the hallway's three-way intersection, someone ran from the right direction to the left. It was a very brief sight but Pit could see it was a person. A girl, actually. Her hair was in a ponytail like Viridi's but at a much shorter length, with the end tip barely extending past the shoulder. The color was a very light shade of lavender. The girl's eyes were a bright sky-blue, which stood out against her pale skin. She wore a huge gray cloak that covered the rest of her body.

"Who is that?" Dark Pit asked as the girl disappeared around the corner.

"A human maybe?" Pit suggested.

"_No way a pitiful human could make it this far."_ Viridi disagreed.

Still a little bit of hostility for the human race. Not hard to understand. Though Viridi wasn't attacking them with reset bombs now, she still held a grudge for humans destroying nature.

"_Try following her. Maybe she knows something about the Mirror of Strength_." Palutena advised.

The angels did as asked. They went off in the direction they saw the girl run. It seemed pretty straightforward at first. Go down the hallways, navigate past the turns, through old ice-covered rooms with Underworld monsters and such. But that girl was fast. Neither angel had been able to catch up with her. And when they came to fork in the halls, they didn't know what to do. They lost her.

"Aw man! We were close!" Pit groaned.

"_She's not what we're after. We're here for the Mirror of Strength."_ Palutena reminded.

"_And to take down that stupid showoff, Pandora."_ Viridi added with slight disgust.

"_Feeling inadequate still?"_ Palutena teased.

"_Hmpth."_ Viridi folded her arms, aggravated.

"Chill out Virdi." Pit chuckled.

"We'll make sure Pandora gets whats coming to her. That pretty little face of hers will be rearranged when I'm through." Dark Pit said, resolute.

"_Isn't that precious? You think you can actually defeat me!"_ Pandora laughed.

Been some time since she was heard from. Dark Pit and Pit decided to take the path on the right. More Underworld troops there meant the calamity goddess had to be down that way.

"We know we will!" Pit called out.

"_Ha. Even if you defeat me, I'll only be revived again by Orcos. I am his favorite after all."_ Pandora snootily informed.

"Sounds like Orcos has a thing for pretty girls." Dark Pit said.

"_Nah. Just for the hot ones. Like me."_ Pandora smirked. _"And he's attracted to power. Once I get stronger from the mirror, I'll easily be his second in command. I can get whatever I want. Though I'd still win his favor if I defeated you two."_

"Not a chance!" Both angels remarked.

"Pandora is right through those doors. Get ready for battle, you two." Palutena notified.

Two potions were sent to Pit and Dark Pit. They drank their potions, healed up and readied for attack as they crashed through the doors. The room was very large and made almost entirely of ice. It seemed to be a throne room for a king at some point. Sitting on the chair was Pandora. Pit could now see Pandora in her amazon form.

"Awww. I was hoping to catch a break from the search efforts." Pandora sighed.

"Too bad." Dark Pit sneered.

"Wait, how is it you're not cold in that skimpy outfit?" Pit questioned.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing in here! Of course I'm cold!" Pandora snapped, shivering. "And now my skin is frost-bitten! Not a healthy look for me!"

"Maybe the heat of battle will warm things up." Pit taunted.

"Ha!" Pandora rose from her spot. "Just try and defeat me! Achoo!"

The battle started. Dark Pit seemed to know what he was doing more than Pit did. So Pit had to watch the two to get a feel for how to fight. There were bombs like Pandora's blob form used to throw out. But now there were other attacks. Pandora held a crystal sword that was used to slash and strike. She could create crystal hearts as barriers to reflect attacks or knock down the angels. Also, there was an increase in agility. Pandora easily used magic to teleport herself across the room.

"Aw great! I'm getting sick already!" Pandora whined.

"That's the least of your worries!" Dark Pit said.

"Geez you're so rough! You have to be gentle with a lady like me!" Pandora blew the boys a kiss.

"We're not falling for that!" Pit shot out arrows. "Give us the Mirror of Strength!"

"Hey genius, I don't have that mirror yet." Pandora rolled her eyes. "Been looking all over this place for it and nothing! Would've continued looking had you not barged in on my break time. Sheesh, why don't the villainesses get a pause button in the game?"

That meant the mirror was still in the castle somewhere and safe. For now.

"Ok then. At least give us that spare key to the Underworld." Dark Pit requested.

"That thing? I've got news for you. I don't have it." Pandora said.

….

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Pandora exclaimed.

"You cheat! You said you had it!" Pit yelled.

"Hey I never said I had it!" Pandora argued, dodging another attack.

"_Actually, that's true."_ Palutena said. _"Pandora only implied that she __could__ have it. Not that she does."_

"_Why would she even do that?!"_ Viridi questioned exasperated.

"To mess with your heads." Pandora stated as if obvious. "Look alive out there boys!"

"So if you don't have that key, then were the heck is it?" Pit questioned.

"Like I'd tell you!" Pandora flipped her hair.

It was quite a bit of time that passed. Pandora was a tough opponent but she was weakened. Pit and Dark Pit teamed up to deliver the final blow.

"DUBLE ANGEL COMBO FINISH!"

Their slash attacks created an x of light that crossed Pandora, finishing her off.

"OW!" Pandora cried out.

"Again? No final words from the mighty Pandora?" Dark Pit mocked.

Pandora fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She'd turn to purple and black light soon enough, going wherever it was defeated bosses went.

"I'll be back." Pandora coughed.

"And we'll be ready." Dark Pit said.

"Give us information! Now!" Pit demanded.

"Ha! Here's a news flash for you." Pandora snapped her fingers. "My armies set up bombs across the castle grounds and the mountains here. In one minute, they'll go off."

"_You can't do that!"_ Palutena gasped.

"_That's low!"_ Viridi shouted.

Pandora laughed. "If I can't have that mirror, then no one else can!"

Before the angels could question her anymore, the goddess's body turned to purplish black light and shot upwards. Pandora was gone. And time was ticking away.

"Lady Palutena! Get us back to Skyworld!" Pit called out.

"_My light will barely be able to get to you in time!" _Palutena worriedly said. _"By the time it reaches you, those bombs will explode. Who knows if you'll make it home in one piece?"_

"Well someone do something!" Dark Pit snapped. "We're running out of time!"

CRASH!

Pit jumped, panicked that the bombs may have gone off already. Instead, part of the left wall was smashed. Standing there were some very familiar faces.

"Phos! Lux! And Phosphora?" Pit was stunned.

"Hurry up and get on! There's 25 seconds to go!" Phopshora told them.

No need to tell them twice. Pit and Dark Pit got on the lightning chariot with Phosphora flying beside them. The unicorns pulled the chariot, turned around and exited out the hole they created in the castle wall.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked, puzzled.

"Went to borrow the lightning chariot but your goddess was busy. I listened in on the conversation and decided to go help. I was bored anyways. When I got here, my electricity detected bombs being set off." Phosphora replied.

"_Great work, Phosphora!"_ Viridi clapped.

"Always ready to serve the Forces of Nature!" Phosphora saluted.

"Suckup." Pit muttered.

"Like you're one to talk." Dark Pit smacked his head.

"_Are we forgetting something?"_ Palutena asked, unsure.

Pit was feeling the same way. Was there anything needing to be done? Granted having that mirror was nice but no time to go get it. There was a mere 8 seconds before the destruction started. And…

"Wait! That girl!" Pit remembered. "The one we saw earlier! She might be still in there!"

As he said that and looked back at the castle, movement caught the angels eye. Off to the side on the icey walls was a balcony. There she was! The girl from before! She climbed onto the railing and boldly jumped off.

"_She's going to fall!"_ Viridi gasped.

KABOOM!

Fiery explosions rang out all over the castle and mountain area. Everyone watched the castle crumble into the avalanches, disappearing. Fire erupted for a short moment, and then blew out. Smoke flew all over the place. What was once an elegant place was now obliterated into ruin.

"_Wait! Look!"_ Palutena said.

From the smoke, something flew out. The girl! She shed her cloak to reveal a pair of wings!

"She's an angel?!" Pit exclaimed.

"No way!" Dark Pit stared in shock.

The girl was flying high at great speeds. Pit found himself watching her graceful flight; a little envious she could fly but entranced with how epic she looked while doing so. Everyone kept their eyes on the angel girl as she flew over the mountains and out of sight.

"_That was awesome…"_ Viridi whispered.

"Should we follow her or something?" Pit asked.

"_Even if we were able to catch up, she's long gone. I don't think we can track her down. And considering the adventure we've had today, I think it's best if we rested up."_ Palutena answered.

"Next stop, Palutena's Temple!" Phosphora announced.

The group flew through the air on their way back to Skyworld. There was some minor disappointment about the Mirror of Strength being destroyed in that explosion. It would've been kept safe at Palutena's Temple or Viridi's Nature Sanctuary. Already the goddesses were debating their next move regarding the key to the Underworld and retrieving Orcos knowledge.

However, Pit was unusually quiet. His mind thinking about other things. And Dark Pit seemed to be thinking the same thing.

There was another angel out there besides them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Oooh! The plot thickens!**

**I'm actually excited writing this and the next part or two. Hence why I updated quickly between this chapter and the last.**

**Hades: So we have a new character that mystifies Pitty and his dark goth twin. Not to mention lovely Pandora doesn't hold the key to the Underworld. **

**The key's location will be revealed soon enough! And maybe even that angel girl too. Keep watching for more updates coming up quickly!**


	8. Remember This?

**A fun chapter to write, once again.**

**Hades: Any new information or are you going to tease the readers some more? I do enjoy another good round of teasing! **

***sweatdrop* Um…the readers will have to read, review and enjoy to find that out!**

**Hades: You're no fun, sky-sky.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit sat on the rooftop to the main temple, watching the starry sky above him. It was chilly outside but right now, he needed some space. The fresh air might help him get thoughts from being cloudy. Right now, he was troubled with two. That headache came back briefly and also what happened earlier that day.

"You just going to sulk like that, Pit-stain?"

Dark Pit carefully climbed onto the rooftop, carrying two steaming mugs. One of the mugs was handed to Pit as the other angel sat down next to him.

"Hot chocolate?" Pit blinked.

"The goddesses spent two hours arguing whose recipe was better. And thanks to you sneaking off, I was forced to be the taste tester." Dark Pit grumbled.

Pit tried some of the hot chocolate. Wow! A smooth flavor that sent the whole mouth into a chocolate creamy kick! It instantly made Pit relax.

"This is good!" Pit said.

"Viridi's recipe." Dark Pit sipped his drink. "So. What's got you down?"

"How'd you know?" Pit asked.

"Like I said, we're one in the same. Two halves of a coin. You know when I'm in trouble and vice versa. I could sense you were down about something." Dark Pit replied.

"Awww. Didn't know you cared." Pit snickered.

"I can kick your butt right off the roof if you don't stop now." Dark Pit threatened, glaring fiercely.

Pit gulped. He took a gulp of the hot chocolate as he laid back on the roof. The stars looked amazing. Reminded him of his adventures in the Galactic Sea and Lightning Chariot Base. Peaceful. Well…back then, not so much (thanks to Hades). And maybe Orcos would interfere. But at least now it was peaceful.

"When you were out on your own, have you seen any other angels?" Pit asked.

"Other angels?" Dark Pit frowned. "No. I thought we were the only ones."

"That's what I thought too. That you, me and the centurions were the only angels out there. If you count centurions as angels rather than soldiers Palutena created." Pit said. "I used to think there weren't any more angels out there."

"Then that girl came along." Dark Pit finished.

Pit sighed. "Yeah. She's an angel like us."

"One who can fly." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Ack! Right!" Pit sweatdropped, stung by the truth. "Now it's making me question things. Are there other angels out there? Besides us?"

Dark Pit was quiet. He stared at Pit, then back up at the sky. Had some hot chocolate and took a deep breath. His face was deep in thought but seemed lost.

"I don't know anything about our own kind. And if you don't know anything either, then maybe something's up. Maybe we need to start questioning things. Take action." Dark Pit suggested.

"You think so?" Pit blinked.

"We'll have to interrogate your goddess like we are with those Underworld commanders. Viridi too. See what they know about angels. And we'll find a way to learn about other angels as well as ourselves." Dark Pit told him.

Pit didn't like the idea of interrogating Palutena. She was his goddess, his reason to fight on. They were close friends. Had been for years. It hurt him to think of pressuring the goddess of light to cough up information. Though it may be the only way to find out about angels like that girl. There had to be something important regarding the angel race if there weren't as many angels around anymore.

"By the way…" Dark Pit paused. "How is we can't fly anyways? That part's been a mystery me."

"That happened a long time ago. Right after I beat Orcos and saved Skyworld. After all the chaos was finally over, I flew through the skies as everyone celebrated. Everyone was happy and I felt proud of myself. It was as though I had no limit to how strong I could become or how I could help the world." Pit explained, reminiscing. "But I wasn't careful and Lady Palutena wasn't paying attention. I flew way too close to the sun. And my feathers burned right off, causing me to fall and crash. Lady Palutena managed to save me right before I would've died but at the price of my power to fly. So I've been stuck flightless ever since."

"It's your fault neither of us can fly." Dark Pit said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Pit apologized.

Dark Pit stretched his arms, lying down on the roof. "I'm annoyed by your stupidity and how you're way too cheerful to notice the mistakes you make. But in the end, I guess everything turned out alright."

Pit sipped more of the hot chocolate, savoring the taste. He knew that Viridi and Palutena were discussing things in the kitchen with their goddess telepathy chat. Up in the sky, there was a flash of electricity and light. Phosphora was having a blast with the lightning chariot. Hopefully she wouldn't wear out the unicorns.

"I'm heading back down. Maybe get some combat practice before bed." Dark Pit got up from his spot.

"Think you'll go on tomorrow's mission?" Pit asked.

"Eh. Probably." Dark Pit shrugged. "Kicking around the Underworld troops makes training a lot more interesting. Later, Pit-stain."

The dark winged angel took his empty cup and started climbing back down. Pit decided to stay on the rooftops a little longer. He watched Phosphora fly by a few times, racing around with the unicorns. Some shooting stars fell from space. The wind brushed by, adding to the relaxing scene. Right now, all was calm. Of course every moment was in threat of Orcos and the Underworld army. Had to enjoy what you could.

"First Ocros comes back. Then I find Pittoo and I aren't alone." Pit thought. "How much crazier can things get?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Pit! Hurry up already!"

"Gah! Sorry! Almost there!"

Pit scrambled down the halls and nearly tripped on his way out the door, into the bright blue skies.

"Whew! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Pit said.

"Yeah, yeah. We all heard that before." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Do my troops need to smack some sense into you two?"_ Viridi questioned.

"No, no! We got it!" Pit sweatdropped. "Lady Palutena? What's on the agenda for today?"

"Good news is that we finally found out where the key is! It took a bit of searching and investigation. Thankfully, some centurions and Forces of Nature groups helped us out." Palutena told him.

"_And you are not going to believe where that key was hidden!"_ Viridi added, exasperated. _"Twinbellows has it!"_

"….hold up." Dark Pit paused. "The spare key to the Underworld is with the DOG?"

"That's insane!" Pit exclaimed.

"_Orcos did plan that rather well. He entrusted the spare key to the Underworld to someone we'd never suspect."_ Palutena said.

"_That or Orcos __really__ doesn't trust his own commanders."_ Viridi mumbled.

"Considering the job those commanders have done, I wouldn't be surprised." Dark Pit agreed with a sarcastic tone.

Some of the Underworld troops went aerial. The two angels used their bows and skills to take them out as they were guided across the sky.

"_Twinbellows is in a town called Crosse. You may recognize it actually. There was a trophy model of it but since we didn't know the name, at the time, we called it 'Decimated Town'."_ Palutena explained. _"The town was rebuilt but now the Underworld forces have invaded again. Twinbellows should be somewhere in the area."_

"_And you better make sure that town's not decimated again! I helped plant life thrive there after what happened! Now a stupid, mangy dog will drool fire and ruin everything!"_ Viridi whined.

"No worries." Pit gave a thumbs up.

"We'll put that dog to sleep." Dark Pit said.

Viridi was quiet a moment. _"Ok it can't be just me! Has anyone else noticed a certain idiot angel hasn't made a single joke or acted annoyingly happy all morning?"_

"_I've seen it too."_ Palutena responded. _"Pit? Is everything alright?"_

"Uh yeah!" Pit shook his head, snapping to attention. "A-ok, Lady Palutena!"

"_Don't lie to me, Pit. Something's on your mind."_ Palutena said in a stern voice.

Darn it. She knew. Then again, Palutena wasn't just a goddess. She was Pit's closest friend. And naturally, the goddess of light wouldn't let something like this slip past her. Pit glanced over at Dark Pit, who knew what Pit was thinking. Dark Pit gave him a nod. Looks like if there was a time to discuss this, it was now.

"Um…Lady Palutena?" Pit cleared his throat. "Ya think you can help me out with something?"

"_Of course Pit. What's on your mind?"_ Palutena asked.

Pit hesitated. Dark Pit shot him a look, saying to get on with it. It wasn't exactly an easy topic to bring up (especially while dealing with Underworld armies). But it had to be done sooner or later.

"How much do you know about angels?" Pit questioned.

"_Angels?"_ Palutena echoed.

"Yeah. Like me or Pitto." Pit said. "Is there any information you can share with us? Where we come from, full extent of our powers, if there's any others out there, that kind of stuff."

Silence. Pit waited for an answer impatiently, taking out a few monsters along the way. Odd how Palutena was unusually quiet like this. She usually knew everything and anything. Wouldn't hesitate to answer.

"_Well…"_ Palutena sighed. _"Slight problem. I don't know anything about angels."_

"You don't know?!" Pit was taken aback.

"You're kidding me. None?" Dark Pit questioned.

"_Barely anything, that is. I know angels can fly but Pit seemed to lose his permanently after an accident. Which of course connects to Pittoo. You have different set skill of abilities which are five times greater than a human's max potential. And your aging seems to work much differently than a human's but not quite like a gods either."_ Palutena relayed. _"Other than that, I don't know."_

"_Here I thought you knew all about the subject since you've had Pit for so long."_ Viridi said.

"You know anything, nature lover?" Dark Pit asked.

"_Palutena knows more than I do! Can't help you here!"_ Viridi replied.

Pit felt disappointed. He didn't learn anything about his own kind. His own goddess didn't know about Pit's race at all. Everything was still a big mystery.

"_Wait, would this have anything to do with that angel girl from yesterday?"_ Viridi asked.

"Kind of." Pit shrugged. "Dark Pit and I haven't seen any other angels until then. He's traveled the world more while I've been around for awhile. If there were more of our kind, we'd have run into them long ago."

"_That is a good point."_ Palutena agreed.

"And seeing that other angel got me thinking." Pit started to say.

"_There's a shocker."_ Viridi muttered under her breath.

Pit decided to ignore that. "How am I supposed to be a great angel warrior if I don't know anything about my own race?"

Palutena thought that over. "_I'm a little curious myself. We'll have to do some checking up on this later on. Maybe do our research."_

"_Yeah but right now? We have bigger problems."_ Viridi cut in. _"Look down there!"_

There was Crosse. And it was invaded by monsters from the Underworld. It was decimated like the first time Pit was there. Though within enough time, it'd get to that point again. Pit and Dark Pit landed on the fountain plaza where Pit had taken off from last time. It was easy to see from there where Twinbellows had been and where he'd go. Fire was bursting from the houses.

"I'll go put the fires out. You muzzle that dog." Dark Pit spoke up.

"Sounds like a plan." Pit agreed.

The two split up. Pit took off in one direction while Dark Pit went off in another. He could fight the fires no problem. Luckily he chose a cannon this time (experimenting different weapons) so he'd be able to shoot water from there. Pit stuck with his lucky Palutena Bow as usual. It'd take down foes no problem. And while he was working his way past said foes, his mind was still distracted. Seeing the fire made it a little foggy…

FLASH!

_A sore, dull pain exploded from the bruises forming all over his skin. He groaned, pushing himself off the wooden floor. One of the scattered feathers was picked up. A small beam of sunlight struck it, making the little white feather seem almost heavenly. It was a crazy idea, yes. But if it worked, then this would be his ticket to freedom._

FLASH!

_Smoke drifted into the air at alarming rates. Turning his head, he could see fire. Lots of it. His back had turned into one big fireball that stung his skin like crazy. He screamed. As the fire spread across his back and the ashes of feathers flew off, gravity took hold. Falling faster and faster..._

FLASH!

"_PIT!"_

Pit was yanked back to reality by Palutena's voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Pit jumped a little, startled.

"_Are you alright? You were spacing out. I've been calling you for the last few minutes and you didn't answer."_ Palutena said, concerned.

"Yeah…I think so." Pit rubbed his head, feeling a headache come on. "Weird daydreams. Or uh…day-mares. I guess."

"_You sure you can take on this mission? Pittoo and the Forces of Nature could handle things."_ Palutena suggested, unsure.

"No! I can do this!" Pit insisted. "It was a fluke! Really! I'm going to make that dog roll right over! Into its grave!"

"_Alright then."_ Palutena shrugged. _"If you're feeling ok, then I'll allow it."_

"WOOHOO! Thank you Lady Palutena!" Pit cheered.

Palutena shook her head at the angels ambitions. Pit charged right through the town, getting Underworld forces out of his way. Determination fueled through him now. No more distractions. This was it. Time to get that key.

Twinbellows wasn't difficult to track down. He had gone past the town and into the outside battle grounds. Some of the townspeople tried fending him off but ended up running. There was a dense forest nearby that it seemed the dog was heading for.

"You better stop him! Setting those trees on fire could wipe out the entire area! And more!" Palutena warned.

"_I was thinking more about Viridi screaming her head off at us."_ Pit sweatdropped.

Pit picked up the pace and got to the outside of town. Interesting how the skies always turned blood red when he came close to that fiery canine monstrosity. Easy to see Twinbellows was dangerously close to that forest.

"Hey boy!" Pit called out. "You're gonna get a new _leash_ on life!"

The goddess of light facepalmed at the pun. Twinbellows turned around to glare at the angel. Its two heads howled fiercely before readying for attack. At first, nothing seemed to change. Swiping at Pit with its paws, trying to bite him or an all out tackle attack of doom. Easy to avoid.

"YIPE!"

Pit barely dodged a flamethrower attack. That was new.

"Don't think I'll _flea_ from this fight!" Pit shouted.

"_Those jokes are terrier-able."_ Palutena shook her head.

Now Twinbellows could shoot flamethrowers from its mouth and set its claws on fire to swipe at Pit. Who knew an old dog could learn new tricks? No biggie. Pit adjusted easily to this classic enemy. All it took was the right maneuvers and the time to attack. Several minutes later, there came another howl. This time? The sound of a defeated two headed hound. Purple and black light blasted the pooch into the sky to where defeated enemies went.

On the ground, something dropped. A crystal shaped exactly like the original key to the Underworld. Only difference was the first was a light purple while this was darker. Pit picked it up, feeling a bit proud of himself.

"_I'll be. Two-bit Pit actually improved since our last meeting."_

The sky turned to an even deeper shade of red; like blood. Clouds swirled around in a stormy swirl with black thunder charging all over. In the center of swirl was a dark hole where that sinister sounding voice came from.

"Orcos…" Pit growled.

"_So you do remember me. And hello to you too, Pathetic Palutena."_

"_It's been awhile, Ocros. Why don't you surrender and retreat into the Underworld without a fight?"_ Palutena angrily suggested.

"And stop the devastation and mayhem? I think not. The God of Destruction never backs down from his goals."

God of Destruction. So that was what Orcos was. But it still left Pit wondering how he could control the Underworld forces without Hades? Hades and Orcos apparently didn't get along. How was it possible?

"_Looks like the little angel's confused. How typical of you."_

"_What are you after, Orcos?"_ Palutena questioned.

"_You know what I'm after. Control over your temple as well as the entire world. Let flames and darkness spread to the farthest reaches!"_

"I'm not letting that happen!" Pit yelled. "I took you down once! And I'll do it again!"

"_Me? Be beaten by an angel who can't even fly? Impossible. I await our next battle. But don't expect me to be easy like Hades. I'll burn you to a crisp, angel boy."_

The dark hole in the sky closed up. Soon, the red clouds stopped spinning and turned gray. It was a normal, cloudy sky again that started to rain.

"What'd we miss?" Dark Pit ran in.

"_A meeting with Orcos."_ Palutena replied. _"The God of Destruction won't be giving up easily. You two will have one heck of a battle ahead."_

"Doesn't scare me." Dark Pit smirked.

"Same here!" Pit showed off the key. "And soon enough, we'll be charging down to the Underworld to defeat him for good!"

"Then we've got a lot of preparation to do." Viridi reminded.

"Right. I'll get you two back to Skyworld." Palutena said.

The light from the clouds shined down on the two angels. Pit looked back at Crosse. It suffered extensive damage but it'd come back on its feet soon enough. Crosse was known for being a hardy town. As he sent his hopes to the wrecked down, Pit was flying back on his way to Palutena's temple.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Mystery of who has the key? Solved.**

**Hades: You insult my commanders greatly.**

**Hey, they haven't exactly been so competent anyways. **

**Hades: True. My luck with leaders isn't so great. But moving on, we have a battle with Orcos coming up, new information and some sort of confusion with Pitty-pat.**

**We'll see what that's all about in upcoming chapters! I'll upload the next one soon! **


	9. History Mystery

**Hades: You really should manage you time better.**

**HEY! I MANAGE TIME!**

**Hades: …really.**

…**.ok fine. I don't *sulks* Exams, work, life… *mutters***

**Hades: I'll say it. Readers! Sky-sky wants you to read, review and enjoy like usual! And if you don't, I'll eat your souls!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"And we're off!"

Another leap out into the big blue sky through the door. Pit was feeling refreshed from sleeping in late. Palutena had let him do so for some reason. Did Dark Pit say anything? Or did she suspect something was up? Either way, the angel was happy to have relaxed morning of sleep and hot springs. Time for battle!

"So are we off to get Orcos?" Pit asked.

"_I don't think we're quite ready yet."_ Palutena replied. _"Which is why we're making a 'pit' stop."_

Pit sweatdropped. "Seriously? And you say my jokes are lame."

"_Couldn't resist."_ The goddess chuckled. _"Recognize this route we're taking?"_

The angel took a moment to look. High in the sunset skies which soon faded to a black background, almost in outer space. There was a sphere in the distance that looked like a high-tech moon of sorts. At closer look, it was a very elegant place with silver designs. Very familiar.

"Dyntos' workshop!" Pit realized.

"_And Pit wins the jackpot!"_ Palutena said.

"SWEET!" Pit cheered.

"_I'm only kidding."_ Palutena chuckled.

"Awwww…" Pit groaned.

"_We're on our way to see Lord Dyntos."_ Palutena told him.

"May I ask why?" Pit requested.

"_You may."_ Palutena responded. _"The Great Sacred Treasure is completely destroyed. No way it can be fixed. And without the original Three Sacred Treasures, you may be at a slight disadvantage while facing Orcos."_

"So we're going to see him to get a new weapon?" Pit assumed.

"_Hopefully."_ Palutena answered. _"But also to get information."_

"Huh?"

"_Lord Dyntos is the God of Forge though he's very knowledgeable about other subjects. I was thinking while we get a new weapon, we'd be able to get some info on angels."_ Palutena explained.

"Really? You mean it?" Pit grew excited.

"Of course! You want to learn more about your race and I'd be happy to help you! I'm starting to get curious myself." Palutena said.

"Alright!" Pit fist-pumped. "Let's go see Dyntos!"

"_That's Lord Dyntos to you, sonny. You never learn do you?"_

As Pit entered the workshop, Dyntos' voice came in loud and clear.

"_Sorry to enter without knocking, Lord Dyntos."_ Palutena apologized.

"_Nah you're always welcome, Palutena. And after defeating Hades? That little angel earned some respect!"_ Dyntos assured.

"That means you'll stop heckling me?" Pit asked, hopeful.

Dyntos snickered. _"Not by a long shot!"_

"I was afraid of that." Pit mumbled.

The halls were as big as ever. Dyntos had way too much time on his hands. Oh well. God of the Forge did have a knack for architecture. Pit found that Dyntos already cloned a few Underworld monsters for Pit to deal with on the way over. No biggie. A little training would do some good.

It was a minute or two before reaching Dyntos' main hall. Still as extravagant as ever. A marble platform with a sun design in the center. Rainbow crystals surrounded the arena under a starry indoor sky. Dyntos had been carving glass from his tall pedestal but came down as Pit landed.

"I am to assume you came here for more than a friendly visit." Dyntos said.

"Uh yeah. You remember the Great Sacred Treasure?" Pit asked.

"Of course I do! My finest work in weaponry! Took me awhile to craft and perfect! Oh what a glorious piece of art it…" Dyntos paused, then glaring at the angel. "What do you mean 'remember'?"

Pit gulped. "Ah! Um…you see….well. Heh. During that battle? With Hades? It sort of…um…broke."

"YOU BROKE IT?!" Dyntos exclaimed.

"Hades broke it!" Pit frantically corrected.

"Palutena! Didn't you teach your angel to treat their weapons well and take care of them?" Dyntos questioned.

"_It was a tough battle…" _

Dyntos sighed. "What's done is done. I'll make adjustments and reattach whatever limbs went missing. Maybe update it. Could you transport the parts please?"

"About that." Pit sweatdropped. "When I say broke, I mean smashed to bits."

"SAY WHAT?!" Dyntos raged.

"This won't end well." Pit muttered.

"I pour my heart and soul into that weapon! Only to have you destroy it! Don't you know to take care of your stuff? To use weapons properly?" Dyntos lectured.

"_I apologize on his behalf. Er…again."_ Palutena spoke up. _"But we were hoping you could help us make a new weapon. Something that can take down Orcos."_

Dyntos was about to rave some more but the name made him stop.

"Orcos you say?" He scratched his chin.

"God of Destruction? Super evil? Wants to control the world and destroy everything for the sake of turmoil?" Pit said.

"This I did not expect." Dyntos muttered.

He paced around for a little bit. Pit wanted to be patient but it was hard! So many cool weapons in this place and not enough time. And every moment gone is a moment Underworld could've used to do something diabolical.

"Orcos was defeated long ago. The likelihood of him coming back was almost slim to none. More so because he'd need a way to revive himself. It's all a bit puzzling." Dyntos said.

"Can you help us please?" Pit asked.

"Of course I'll help." Dyntos replied. "I never supported those Underworld troops. I'll let the whole 'Great Sacred Treasure' thing slide. For now. I'm going to need to build a new weapon that's better."

"Will it take long?" Pit asked.

"Impatient as ever. Youths always are." Dyntos shook his head.

"Then that's a yes." Pit sighed.

"You can't rush perfection, sonny." Dyntos told him. "Palutena? I'll try to be quick and I shall call you when things are ready."

"_Thank you Lord Dyntos."_ Palutena said.

Pit stopped. "Oh hey! Lord Dyntos! One more thing!"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty smart, right?" Pit asked.

"You phrase it like a question? Of course I'm smart. I'm one of the older gods out there. I've gained quite a bit of experience." Dyntos responded.

"Then maybe you'd know something about angels." Pit said. "About my kind."

"You mean you don't even know about your own species? Neither you or Palutena?" Dyntos gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well…no." Pit sheepishly replied. "I was sort of hoping you'd know something."

Dyntos shook his head. He pulled out a juice drink from one of the crystal cabinets and drank some of it.

"Sorry sonny but angels aren't my expert topic. You're asking the wrong god for information." Dyntos told him.

"Oh…" Pit felt a crushing disappointment.

"_Really? Nothing at all?"_ Palutena questioned.

"Just that they're a rare sight. Even more so in recent times. That's all." Dyntos shrugged. "But it's odd. You're an angel yet you don't know your own race."

"For awhile, I kind of assumed I was the only one." Pit leaned against a crystal.

"What about your history? It must provide some clues on the subject." Dyntos sipped his drink.

"My history? I've been with Lady Palutena. Fought on her side for years against the Underworld, Aurum and, for a time, the Forces of Nature." Pit told him.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Dyntos questioned.

Pit frowned. "Yeah. I remember I've always been with Lady Palutena. We've been together from the start."

"_Not necessarily true."_ Palutena said. _"We have been together for awhile but not since the start."_

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"_I'm surprised you don't remember. Happened a long time ago. Your body was at a slightly younger stage than now."_ Palutena answered. _"I was scoping the land for any signs of trouble or human conflict. When I got to a desert canyon, I found you lying on top of the rocks. You were in severe danger; practically dying. I felt so sorry for you that I had to take you in. Healed you right up and offered a place to stay."_

"Wow…" Pit whispered.

"_You were very quiet back then. Didn't speak much at first. Just that your name was Pit and you came from a faraway place."_ Palutena went on.

"Nothing else at all?" Pit was taken aback.

"_None. I assumed you'd be ready to talk about it later but over time, it completely slipped from my mind. You never had any problems after that."_ Palutena finished.

Pit wasn't sure what to make of this. He didn't remember that meeting at all. It was assumed that he was always at Palutena's side. Nothing more to that. Now he was told there was something else. There was another part to Pit's past that Pit himself didn't know.

"Gah! I'm getting a headache!" Pit moaned.

"That's normal." Dyntos put away the drink. "You're confused about who you are and your history. I'm afraid, however, I can't help you. Though I do know someone who might."

"You do?"

"The God of Wisdom, Thena. We used to do a lot of crafts together on weapons of war. The Arrow of Light was actually her idea." Dyntos informed. "I advise you to give her a break from the books and talk to her. She's bound to know something about angels. If not, then she'll give you plenty of war strategies to combat Orcos."

"_Thank you for everything Dyntos."_ Palutena thanked.

"A thousand times thank you!" Pit bowed. "This'll help big time!"

Dyntos laughed. "Finally some respect! Good luck, angel. I'll have your new weapon ready soon!"

Palutena summoned up another light beam, taking Pit back home. There was so much information learned from talking to the god of forge. Yet there were even more questions brought up now than the start.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Mostly an information chapter. We've got the big mystery with one part unleashed, many more still shrouded in the shadows. All this while battling against Orcos.**

**Hades: And you say I'm bad for teasing the viewers.**

**I doubt you noticed with Morphia but maybe you caught something odd about the name Thena. Fun fact, I created those two with the inspiration from greek gods. Just like the Kid Icarus creators did with the other characters. Of course I may introduce gods of my own in the future (as did the creators). Making the story that more interesting for you readers.**

**Hades: These chapters are speeding along quickly.**

**Yeah I'm on a roll! The next chapter will be pretty soon! Course I have my other stories too. Gotta pay attention to those.**

**Hades: *sings* Not if I destroy them!**

**NO WAIT STOP! DON'T DO THAT! *chases after***


	10. God of Wisdom

**Hades: Lack of updates lately. Don't tell me you abandoned your story.**

**HA. Not likely. I've been busy with exams and overtime at work. But I got the whole summer ahead to write as I wish!**

**Hades: You have a new video game.**

…**well yeah. And play that as well. But I find balance.**

**Hades: *steals video game* **

**HEEEEEYYYY!**

**Hades: Animal Crossing? How about I fill your town with weeds, throw all the bells away and sell your favorite items.**

**NOOOOO!**

**Hades: *evil laugh* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit wanted to go see Thena right away. Probably would have if he could. But alas, his power of flight needed time to recover. And Dark Pit didn't want to miss out on adventure again. He already woke up in a bad mood, seeing he was left behind. Palutena explained what happened before the angels went for combat training. Gotta stay in shape for that upcoming battle. A battle that Palutena voluntarily delayed until after the visit to Thena. If the Goddess of Wisdom had war tactics, she may be able to help.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Pit was eager to get going. They took off for the skies, defeating any Underworld monsters on the way.

"I hope you don't plan on ditching me." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Don't worry! We won't do that again!" _Palutena assured.

"_Yeah! I was wondering why I haven't heard anything!"_ Viridi said. _"But it did give me time to garden. Can't complain."_

"You garden?" Pit asked.

"_Hello? Goddess of nature here."_ Viridi sarcastically replied.

"So we're on our way to see Thena, right?" Pit questioned.

"_I've heard all about her. Super smart, great leadership skills and a god-magnet. That gal knows her stuff." _Viridi said.

"_Dyntos said that Thena may be able to help us. We can learn about angels which could give us insight on the full extent of their powers. Worst case scenario, we'll still have battle strategies and a new ally. Thena can prove to be quite useful."_ Palutena explained.

"Full speed ahead!" Dark Pit called out.

"Hey, hey. No need to boss me around." Viridi huffed. "I can deactivate those wings in a second."

Didn't take too long to reach Thena's home, Shrine of Insight. It on a rock platform like Palutena's temple was. There were a few small buildings with a grand greek styled temple in the center. Lots of columns and fountains on the outside.

"Weird how we can just waltz right in." Pit noticed.

"_Thena must be all offense, no defense."_ Viridi shrugged. _"Suits her style."_

The angels were placed on the tiled ground just before the temple. They went inside, crossing a dark hallway. Inside the temple was a gigantic library! Shelves upon shelves of books in every direction; each with different topics. What a sight! A librarians dream! There was that feeling of history and ancient secrets that seemed to fill the air.

"What's that?" Dark Pit pointed out.

At the center of room was a clearing. A fountain sat in the direct center. A plague read 'Fountain of Knowledge'. There were some alterations on the side of concrete founding that looked like chairs. It seemed to be made for someone to sit and read on them.

"Oh? Visitors? That's a rare sight!"

From one of the shelves around the corner, someone came. A guy who seemed about Phosphora's age (if gods and goddesses had a clear set age). His dark brown hair was very messy, with a green laurel wrapped pencil stuck behind one ear. There were circular glasses on his pale face. He wore a white coat that almost resembled a lab coat. Viridi muttered that this guy wore socks with sandals, which had tiny wings attached to them. At first glance, this guy might pass off as a human. But Pit noticed that his head was glowing slightly. Nothing too big or flashy. Just a small little white light.

"Uh yeah. We're looking for Thena." Pit spoke up. "Do you know her?"

"Know her? She's my sister." The guy (god?) replied. "However, you can't see her now. Thena left for a research trip just a week ago. She won't return for another three months."

"Three months?!" Pit exclaimed.

"We need to see Thena now!" Dark Pit demanded.

"Sorry but there's nothing I can do!" The guy/god held up his hands in defense. "Even if you did track her down, my sister would only get mad. Trust me. You do not want to see her in a bad mood."

"_Fair enough."_ Palutena said. _"I'm the goddess of light, Palutena. Viridi, goddess of nature, is with me. These two angels are Pit and Pittoo. And you are…?"_

"Forgive me! I'm Thena's twin brother Pollon, the God of Wisdsom." The guy/god introduced himself.

"Pollon? You mean like a flower? Lame." Dark Pit mumbled.

"_Need I remind you that Pit's after a hole and Pittoo sounds like spit?"_ Viridi challenged.

"Wait! Thena's the Goddess of Wisdom. How can there be two Wisdom gods?" Pit asked, confused.

"Thena and I handle different kinds of wisdom. My sister is the expert on war, weaponry and skill; athletic type things. I study literature, math, science and some of the arts. Though I dabble in other subjects when I need inspiration." Pollon clarified.

"_I guess when you have a God of Wisdom, you're bound to get a nerd."_ Viridi commented.

"Hurtful." Pollon responded, offended.

"_Lord Dyntos sent us because he thinks Thena can give some information."_ Palutena said.

"Naturally he turns you over to her." Pollon sighed.

"That's ok! I mean we can't get battle stuff but maybe Pollon knows other stuff! If he's a bookworm who studies random stuff, then he may have answers for the purpose we came here!" Pit intervened.

"True. I do know a variety of topics." Pollon said. "How may I assist you?"

Pit explained everything. From the first time he spotted an angel, right up to this very point. Every little detail inbetween. Curiosity about his race, what Dyntos said, the mysterious past Pit forgot, etc. Pollon listened carefully to the details.

"Sounds to me that you have a case of amnesia." Pollon diagnosed.

"Amnesia? GAH! I CAN'T DIE NOW! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Pit cried out.

"Pull yourself together already." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Amnesia isn't a disease, dummy."_ Viridi told him in an exasperated tone.

"Right. Amnesia is the loss of memory. Sometimes it's a small tidbit, other times its everything. You've seemed to forget everything that happened before you met Palutena." Pollon told Pit.

"What causes amnesia?" Pit asked.

"It could be a solid hit to the hippocampus of your brain, where memories are stored. But it has been known that some patients of amnesia are under psychological stress. That stress can do things to the mind such as locking away your memories and suppressing them. Very unhealthy but it's the body's way of blocking away the pain." Pollon explained thoroughly.

"Suppressing? That sounds familiar." Dark Pit noticed.

"_It does!"_ Palutena realized. _"Morphia said that Pit was suppressing something within his mind. That those dreams are signs that whatever is inside his head will release."_

"Ah, Morphia must have been talking about Pit's memories. And now they're going to come back to him. Maybe a little bit now, maybe an entire rush later. Who knows? Pit will regain his memories soon enough." Pollon said.

"Really? Cool!" Pit gasped.

"Well…I'd be careful. Could be very stressful for you to deal with that past." Pollon warned.

"I'm ready to handle anything!" Pit was determined.

"Any suggestions how to make that whole memory recovery process go quicker? We've got a busy schedule to deal with." Dark Pit impatiently asked.

"Letting it heal on its own is the best way. Though I there is a rumor that electric shock therapy might help." Pollon replied.

"_Electric shock therapy?"_ Viridi seemed interested.

"Uh oh." Pit gulped.

"Electric impulses are carefully sent into the patients brain, causing slight discomfort. The electricity will re-energize the brains flow so it'll work faster and smoother. Theories suggest that this will help the brain transition into those old memories and get them to return to you." Pollon responded.

"_I like the sound of that!"_ Viridi clapped.

"That would work." Dark Pit smirked.

"Lovely." Pit grumbled.

Wait. The reoccurring dream from before. And those scenes in his head back at Crosse. Were they memories? Did they provide hints to Pit's past?

"_Good information about amnesia."_ Palutena spoke. _"Do you happen to know anything about the angel race itself?"_

"Angels?" Pollon repeated.

"_Pit would like to know about his kind but without his memory, we don't have anything to go on. Think you can help?"_ Palutena asked.

"Angels are a tricky subject." Pollon fiddled with his glasses. "After hearing your defeat over Hades, I was curious about angels myself. Tried to research them right away."

"YES! WE'VE GOT INFO!" Pit danced around.

"Er…not quite."

Pit fell over anime style. Dark Pit and Viridi snickered at the sight while Palutena shook her head, grinning a little.

"Angel information is very hard to get ahold of. Not many books out there or expert individuals. Actually, the knowledge about angels is supposed to be passed between angels or gods and goddesses themselves. It's very secretive because, in the wrong hands, it could do more harm than good." Pollon explained.

"_That makes sense."_ Palutena agreed.

"Why can't I catch a break here?!" Pit moaned.

"If you want to know about angels, then your options are to remember or to talk to another angel. Though neither option will be easy." Pollon said.

"_Pit's going to take some time to remember."_ Palutena sighed.

"And we've only seen one other angel besides us." Dark Pit added.

"I do know that angels are a dying breed. Used to be in great amounts a very long time ago. Then they thinned out. Barely any around today." Pollon mentioned.

"_So you're saying that these two and that girl we saw could very well be the last angels?"_ Viridi asked.

"There are no certainties but it's quite possible." Pollon answered.

To be the last of your own kind. That was hard for Pit to imagine. He never saw another angel but that thought never occurred to him. It felt a little lonely actually.

"Also angels hold some extraordinary powers and abilities. Though I haven't the foggiest idea how to unlock them." Pollon added.

"_So now what?"_ Viridi huffed. _"We have barely any information to go on! And it's not like we can easily find another angel so easily."_

"I may be able to help you with that." Pollon said.

He took a few steps over to the fountain. His hand first touched his head, transferring some of the white glow to the fountain itself. The fountain rumbled, making the ground shake a little. Pit and Dark Pit were knocked to the ground by the tremors. At a rapid pace, the fountain went from its elegant design to a flat circle. Designs were etched in specific areas with some lowered or elevated areas that resembled landmarks.

"Looks familiar." Dark Pit said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Pit raised his hand eagerly. "It's a compass, right?"

"_Moron."_ Viridi rolled her eyes.

"_Actually, it's a map."_ Palutena corrected.

"Correct, Palutena." Pollon nodded. "I have a flat map of the entire world. Every city, mountain, lake and hill is right here. And my map is always changing according to how the world changes."

"So cool!" Pit gasped.

"_I need to get one of those_." Palutena agreed.

"Now then. Angels are typically unseen by humans much. Maybe a few appearances here and there. Usually, angels blend into the crowd or stay away from being noticed unless it's an emergency situation." Pollon spoke.

"Like cameos in a video game?" Pit assumed.

"Correct." Pollon answered.

"_Obviously, a certain someone has been making more than just a quick cameo to the humans."_ Viridi said sarcastically.

"Right. During my research, I used my abilities to gather reports on angel sightings. Many of them did have to do with the two angels we have here." Pollon went on.

There were a lot of gold dots in clustered areas plus some in other lands too. Dark Pit's had to be the black close to them. Pit looked about the map to see places he hadn't gone to or even heard of before. No gold or black dots there. But there were a few lavender dots. Possible one or two dark blue ones as well.

"Hey! I see different dots! Right there!" Pit pointed out.

"So you noticed." Pollon looked over at them. "Not as many as yours but there seems to be another angel out there. Maybe two if the accuracy of the blue ones are exact."

"I think those purple ones might be from this angel girl we saw not too long ago." Dark Pit suggested.

"_Makes some sense."_ Viridi agreed.

"If that's the case, you'll find the angel over in this land here." Pollon told the group.

"_I haven't been to that side of the world in a long time."_ Palutena said. _"While trouble was everywhere in the world, the worst of it was over here. The Underworld commanders usually weren't too far from this part of the map."_

"_Yeah. And I left that side alone during my time in the war. Never been there before."_ Viridi noted.

"All of the angels could be over there." Dark Pit suggested.

"Or just that one. Who knows?" Pollon shrugged. "I suggest you take note of the areas so you can have an easier time tracking that angel you're looking for. And I heard Orcos is back in power. You may want to suggest teaming up."

"_I think that's what we'll do."_ Palutena said. _"Pit and Pittoo, we're going back home. We've got a lot of preparation to do."_

"Aye aye Lady Palutena!" Pit saluted.

Dark Pit waved his arm, not really caring. The usual lightbeam transportation came from the sky.

"Good luck on your endeavors!" Pollon said.

"Thanks! You're not so bad for a nerd." Pit commented.

"Again, hurtful." Pollon pouted.

"You're becoming more like Viridi." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Hey don't compare me to someone like him!"_ Viridi objected.

"Yeah! I'm way better looking and I kick butt!" Pit argued.

Viridi huffed. _"At least I don't have feather dusters for wings."_

"Hurtful." Pit copied Pollon's pout.

Before the bickering could go on any longer, Palutena summoned the two angels back to Skyworld.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Late at night. Pit finished washing off in the hot springs when Palutena asked him to come to the main room of the temple. The angel hurriedly towel dried his hair before walking his way there.

"This is getting pretty eventful." He thought with a sigh. "First Orcos and now I've got a lead on another angel. I hope Lady Palutena will take me to meet that angel first. Orcos should be first on my to-do list but…well…"

Curiosity was killing the Pit. He wanted answers and he felt like he was close; on the verge of something great. Besides, Pit couldn't fight Orcos until the newest weapon was created. Dyntos had to be hard at work on something. When would it be ready? What would it be? Something super awesome like a mecha armor? Or basic old school stuff? Either way, exciting!

"Now that I think about it, not much going on with the Underworld lately." Pit noticed. "There have been a few small attacks centurions were able to control. But no revived commanders or newly made monsters. Something doesn't feel right about this."

"Yoohoo! Pit!"

Pit came to the main room where Palutena was. Dark Pit leaned against one of the columns. Hey…was that Viridi there? And Phosphora too? Why did those two look suddenly mischievous?

"What's up, Lady Palutena?" Pit greeted.

"Remember earlier during our talk with Pollon?" Palutena asked. "About how to regain your memory?"

"Yeah kinda." Pit responded.

"One of the ways, Pollon said, was electric shock therapy." Viridi reminded. "And it just so happens that Phosphora needs to let loose some of her energy."

Pit looked at Phosphora, who was grinning 'innocently'. It took a few seconds for the message to sink in. The angel gulped, tensing up.

"Oh no! Nuh-uh! NO WAY!" Pit yelped, terrified of the idea.

"You want your memory back don't you?" Viridi questioned.

"Not that way! Something less painful!" Pit shouted.

"Awwww. Little Pit's scared of me and my lightning?" Phosphora teased. "Cute!"

"Pittoo! Help me out here!" Pit pleaded anxiously.

Dark Pit gave a small smirk, not budging from his spot.

"L-lady Palutena?" Pit stammered.

Palutena cleared her throat. "I, um…I think it might be a good idea to at least try. To be open to ideas like this."

"But they'll fry my brain!" Pit moaned.

"Like there's anything in that head of yours to fry." Viridi mumbled. "Now come here and we'll start the process. We won't go too rough on you."

"FORCES OF NATURE SCUM, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!" Pit called out.

Right away, Pit took off running. Caught the others a little by surprised.

"GRAB HIM!" Viridi ordered.

Dark Pit bolted from his spot, after Pit. Phosphora joined him for the chase. Viridi tried using vines to grab him as Palutena sealed off the exits. Though Pit's a mighty angel, this tag team work got him.

"Ok hold him down!"

"No stop! I have so much life left to live!"

"Make him stop squirming! I can't reach his head!"

"Got it! Need more vines?"

"I don't think he's going anywhere."

"I'm too young to die! Too handsome and funny! To….me!"

"He's delirious. Hit him with that lightning bolt now."

"With pleasure! Oh Pit! Zappidy zap zap!"

"NOOOOO!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Quite enjoyed that little show in the end. I always love a good thrashing for Pitty Pat.**

**I'll let the readers figure out what happens. At least until the next chapter comes out and solves that little mystery. Also that second to last line holds an Ed Edd n Eddy reference I do not own.**

**Hades: What? No grand battles to accomplish? Getting behind, sky-sky.**

**Soon enough. Just be patient! Next update coming soon!**


	11. Two of Everything

**Loving the reviews from you guys! Keep up the hard work and dedication! Hope you guys like my newest chapter. Read, review…**

**Hades: And enjoy!**

**Darn…just when I thought I could catch a break.**

**Hades: From me? Never.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Hurry guys! No time to waste!"_

Next day, Pit and Dark Pit ran into the dark tunnel. The lightning chariot awaited them. Both angels climbed aboard and charged off through the door, straight into the world. They were crossing over a desert region, on the way to the ocean.

"Is this the route to the Seafloor Palace?" Pit asked.

"_So you remembered that mission."_ Palutena responded, chuckling. _"Though we're near it, that's not where we're going today. You'll be going somewhere far from the usual places."_

"_I get it. We're going to that faraway land from the map! Where that other angel might be!"_ Viridi said.

"Why use the lightning chariot? Can't you just drop us off closer and use the power of flight?" Dark Pit asked.

"_Someone not feeling masculine riding a unicorn cart?"_ Viridi teased.

"Hey! Unicorns are cool!" Pit argued.

"Sissy." Dark Pit muttered.

"_I would love to do that but my powers, even as a goddess, are limited. I can only open the door to places I know of and/or have been to. In our past adventures, even if I couldn't get the direct location of a place, I'd open the door to someplace close by."_ Palutena explained.

"_Same here. Since neither Palutena or I know much about that land across the ocean, looks like you two have to ride the Lightning Express to get to that new place."_ Viridi added.

"Not a problem!" Pit said, cheerfully. "I'm always up for adventure!"

"Fine." Dark Pit sighed, starting to look green. "Just as long as we don't spend all our time out on the water."

As they crossed the ocean, Pit had a feeling his twin was seasick. But best not to bring it up. He had a feeling he'd be pushed overboard if anything was said.

"I guess today's mission is to find the angel, right?" Dark Pit assumed.

"_Well…"_ Palutena hesitated.

"Yes?" Pit asked, waiting for an answer.

"_That was the original plan. However, we're not the only ones going over there."_ Palutena said.

"_Turns out Orcos sent a bunch of Underworld troops over there and revived one of the commanders. They're going to attack one of the major cities."_ Viridi informed.

"How'd you know?" Pit questioned.

"_Arlon is an expert at defense and gathering inside information. He and the Forces of Nature helped out."_ Viridi boasted.

Arlon? Another blast from the past. Been awhile since Pit saw him.

"_Your main mission is to stop the commander and get the Underworld to retreat."_ Palutena told the angels.

"You got it, Lady Palutena!" Pit nodded, determined.

"_You're a lot more energetic than yesterday."_ Palutena noticed.

"_Well, he __was__ electrocuted. Twice."_ Viridi snickered.

"NOT FUNNY!" Pit groaned. "You nearly barbequed me! I'm still sting."

"_Don't be such a baby. Phosphora went easy on you."_ Viridi scoffed.

"No she didn't!" Pit argued.

"…_.oh yeah."_ Viridi recalled. _"She didn't."_

"That was pretty awesome." Dark Pit smirked. "Dunno why we didn't go for a third time."

"_Not sure. I was laughing way too hard to pay attention."_ Viridi giggled.

Palutena sighed. _"It's a shame the electro-shock therapy didn't help. No other option than to wait for the memories to come out on their own."_

Pit grumbled before staring out at the ocean. No memories so far. Just a lot of headaches and burns. And Pit had been really hoping that at least one memory would come out of hiding. Not just to make the electrocution worth it.

Some time passed as the lightning chariot passed over the ocean. Other than a quick hi to the sea god Poseidon, not much happened. Lots of water, salty wind and quiet. While Dark Pit took the time to relax (after a round or two of seasickness), Pit tried hard not to be bored. He attempted to retrieve any memories but nothing happened. Thoughts turned over to Orcos and the Underworld army.

Not very much knowledge about him. Just that he was a God of Destruction, could rule the Underworld, seemed to not like Hades and wanted to rule the world. Well, that and destroy everything in sight. Pit did notice that the whole destruction thing really didn't set into place until Orco's second time around. The first visit, he took down anyone who stood in his way and ruled with an iron fist. But the temple or human world hadn't been too ravaged. Now? Orcos ordered the Underworld army to destroy towns all over the place and things were getting crazier than ever.

"Huh. I guess Orcos is finally cracking down on his job." Pit thought.

Though Orcos was still stranger than other evil gods. Hades had been known to break into the conversation during battles all the time. Medusa hadn't done this as often as her boss but still pop in from time to time. Viridi, back when she was enemy, did this too. Orcos? He invaded Pit's mind but that didn't really count. Only once did Orcos come out and talk. Even then, it was a very short moment.

Personality seemed off too. The first time Pit and Orcos met was brief. Though Pit did get the sense that Orcos was truly evil and extremely violent in his attacks. The guy was full of rage and hate. Now? Pit got the sense the God of Destruction changed. Sarcasm and calm & steady tone laced with toxic words. Quite a change.

"Why the sudden 180, Orcos?" Pit mentally questioned. "What's going on?"

"_Land ho!"_ Viridi called out.

Pit snapped from daydreaming to look out at the horizon. There it was! The new land! Phos and Lux, the unicorns, picked up the pace. It was a huge, sprawled out city resort built on golden beaches.

"_Oh my gosh, look at the plants! Brightly colored flowers I've never seen before! Gorgeous palm trees swaying in the breeze! Tropical nature at it's finest!"_ Viridi gasped, starry eyed. _"It's all so beautiful!"_

"Nature otaku." Dark Pit mumbled.

"_Zip it."_ Viridi hissed. _"Let me enjoy the wondrous scenery before me!"_

"_I wouldn't call it wondrous just yet. Take another look."_ Palutena advised.

"The Underworld!" Pit, Dark Pit and Viridi exclaimed.

Yep. Monsters had gotten there first, invading the city. There were already lots of fires and destroyed areas with occasional looting. The people seemed to be in a panic.

"Time for land battle action!" Pit said.

"Need me to hold onto the chariot for you?"

Out of nowhere, Phosphora flew in.

"Phosphora? How did you…?" Pit was about to ask.

"Mistress Viridi was kind enough to give me your location and I used my speed of lightning to catch up!" Phosphora quickly replied. "You still mad about last night, cutie?"

Pit scowled. He steered the chariot close to land so he and Dark Pit could jump right off. Phosphora took control and started guiding the lightning chariot away from sight. Both angels readied their bows and went right into the city.

"I wonder which commander it is this time?" Pit said.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

A laugh? That laugh rang a bell but how?

"_Been awhile, little angel! I'm surprised you came all this way just to fight me!"_

"_Wait a sec. I know that voice."_ Virdi frowned.

"_You don't suppose…?"_ Palutena seemed to be getting an idea.

A figure flew across sky. His entire body was covered in a thick mass of fire. The face held a twisted grin to it. Hard to forget someone like him.

"Pyrrhon!" Pit said. "What are you doing here?!"

"_I thought you were at the other side of the galaxy with those Aurum creeps."_ Viridi huffed, irritated by the wacko's appearance.

"_I was. Took awhile to get back here but I knew you all missed me. That Orcos guy? Greeted me shortly after my homecoming."_ Pyrrhon responded. _"Offered me power in exchange to play on his team. And Pyrrhon enjoys a power boost."_

"_You're on the Underworld side and attacking the city just so you can be a god?"_ Palutena questioned.

"_Noooo! I'm doing this to be a level infinity epic super god plus…again! This time, Pyrrhon won't let anyone control him! Pyrrhon is his own man!"_ Pyrrhon corrected.

"This isn't right!" Pit yelled.

"_Still can't hear you!"_ Pyrrhon mocked. _"Not over all this awesome! KABLOOEY!"_

An explosion of fire came from the east side of the city. Pit and Dark Pit went after the source, keeping an eye out for the self-proclaimed sun god. Underworld monsters were taken out along the way but energy was saved especially for the new commander.

"If this is how it is, then we've got no choice to defeat you!" Pit told Pyrrhon.

"_HAHAHA! You honestly think you stand a chance against the most amazing god there ever was?" _Pyrrhon roared with laughter.

Pyrrhon was took off for the west side of town. The angels had to backtrack again, going through numerous twists and turns within the resort town. Nice place actually. Too bad it was being wrecked.

"Mind telling me who the hell that psycho is?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Kind of a long story but he's a sun god. Sort of. Not really. We thought he was good but he really wasn't and used an alien fortress to make himself a level infinity whatever god." Pit replied.

"Aliens? Seriously?" Dark Pit raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"_Don't ask."_ Viridi sighed, exasperated.

"Thought we saw the last of him when he blasted into space on the other side of the galaxy. Guess not." Pit finished saying.

"_He was a serious threat when he had all that power before. Looks like he's capable of much more now that Orcos recruited him."_ Palutena said.

"_Didn't think Orcos was dumb enough to have him join his side_." Viridi commented.

"Orcos is the God of Destruction. And Pyrrhon can cause all sorts of destruction with fire powers." Pit reasoned.

"_Whatever the case may be, we have to take him down now before this fire obliterates the entire city."_ Palutena told him.

"_And the plant life!"_ Viridi added. _"Look at this! All this life being burnt to ashes! It's….it's horrible!"_

"We'll take care of this!" Pit assured, looking off to the side. "HEY I SEE HOT SPRINGS!"

"Now isn't the time for a break you idiot!" Dark Pit snapped.

Pit already took a detour to the hot springs. He jumped right into the water and dove underneath, swimming through the healing waters.

"This addiction has to be stopped." Dark Pit grumbled.

"_Wanna check him in for Hot Springs Annonymous?"_ Viridi offered.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Pit suddenly cried out.

He shot out from the water and jumped about manically. His skin was lobster red.

"That water's scalding hot!" Pit moaned.

"_Check you in to the hos-Pit-al cause you just got burned!" _Pyrrhon cackled.

"_I think all of the fire and mayhem Pyrrhon caused made the Hot Springs heat up. While it retained healing properties it left you with the equivalent of a severe sun burn."_ Palutena informed.

"_Ew! He'll be shedding for weeks!"_ Viridi gagged.

"Can we get back to fighting the Underworld here?" Dark Pit edgily spoke up.

"_The dark one's right. Better not keep me waiting, godlings."_ Pyrrhon said.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HOT SPRINGS!" Pit raged.

The angel broke into a run, with Dark Pit following after him. More of the city was on fire now. Pyrrhon was easier to track due to the fire trails he left in his wake. Whatever citizen hadn't evacuated was trying to use the ocean water to put the flames out. These people seemed to bond together in a tight community. While some human towns were like that in Pit's homeland, it seemed to be more so here. Interesting place.

Pit and Dark Pit dashed into festival gounds. There were pillars surrounding a circular tiled area. Benches surrounded a fountain in the center but it was dry now. On top of that fountain was Pyrrhon, staring down at the pair with an arrogant grin.

"We're going to put out the flames with justice, Pyrrhon!" Pit declared.

"Two against one? I see you goody two shoes don't like to play fair. But neither does Pyrrhon." Pyrrhon said, then gave a high whistle. "Here boy!"

"Here boy?" Pit blinked, confused.

The ground shook once. Twice. Three times. It seemed to vibrate and get stronger each time. Something galloped right over, leaping above the pillars to join Pyrrhon in the center.

"Twinbellows!" Pit exclaimed.

"Again?" Dark Pit said, surprised.

"Orcos let me borrow him cause poochy here. Twinbellows gets a power boost himself if he's around strong fire sources. Aka, me." Pyrrhon told them. "Dogs are certainly is man's best friend isn't he?"

Twinbellows gave a deafening howl.

"Turn thy enemies to dog chow! It's Pyrrhon time!" Pyrrhon announced.

And another battle began. This one was a little tougher than expected. There were two enemies that were strong, had wicked powerful attacks and were surrounded by a thick coat of fire. Can't attack straight on without separating the bow into mini blades. Normally, each enemy would be hard enough to tackle solo. This was going to be a rough time.

"Ok Pyrrhon! You're working for the Underworld now…WHOA!" Pit dodged a slash from Twinbellows. "Tell us what you know!"

"What I know is that Pyrrhon will dominate the game! KABLOOEY KABLAMMY KAZAMO!" Pyrron launched a flamethrower out.

"_In other words, he doesn't have any new information for us. Probably burned whatever was left of his brain."_ Viridi translated. _"Go figure."_

"_I guess Pyrrhon hasn't worked for the Underworld very long to know anything_." Palutena assumed.

Twinbellows' powerup was certainly something to fear. The attacks twice as much damage than before with more fire erupted from his being. There were numerous flamethrowers, flame spouts and fiery claw swipes. Twinbellows would turn into a fireball when he used a tackle attack. Seriously, this dog's bite was way worse than his bark.

Pyrrhon was no laughing matter either. His own powerup made him a better fighter and his fire was hotter than before. Pit hadn't battled Pyrrhon one on one like this because it had been the Aurum controlling him and his powers. And Pit didn't see too much of the sun god's battles during that time either. It was a little more unpredictable fighting him. Pyrrhon's main fire attack (such as blasters) seemed to come from his hands most of the time. One or two shot out from the chest where his heart would be. Occasionally, Pyrron would turn into a whirlpool of flames for a few seconds or become a fire snake (Pyro Snake) and try to come after the angels.

Normally, Pit and Dark Pit would each take a villain for themselves to make things easier. But the villains were attacking them both, almost making it a free for all. It was hard to concentrate on who to shoot in the confusion. Add on the extra heat that could make you sweat like crazy. Pit could feel his burns sting even more under the hot conditions. He was feeling worn out earlier in a fight than usual. Dark Pit didn't seem to hold up well either.

"HAHAHA!" Pyrrhon knocked Pit down. "Is that all you've got?"

A groan sounded a few feet away. Dark Pit was pinned down by one of Twinbellow's paws as Pyrrhon put his foot on top of Pit, stopping the angel from getting up. This was bad. Really bad.

"_Pit!"_ Palutena cried out.

"_Come on! Get up! Fight! Do something_!" Viridi urged.

Pyyhron snickered. "No use, godlings. These two are as good as finished."

Pit was weakened severely. Wasn't able to move or attack at all Couldn't even retort back because he was out of breath.

"No final words? Perfect!" Pyrrhon said. "Pyrrhon doesn't like to waste time! One final Pyro Cannon oughta do it!"

His arms were charging a large fire shot, aimed straight at Pit. Within a few seconds, that final attack would mean game over. For the angels and possibly, the world.

"ULTIMATE FACE KICK!"

One second, there was a blur. Another second, something face kicked Pyrrhon. And in the third second, the force of that kick forced Pyrrhon off as that blur leapt into the arena. Pit coughed as he struggled to sit up and stare over at the scene.

Pyrrhon was off to the side, a bit shocked but irritated by the sudden attack. Twinbellows had gotten off of Dark Pit and went over to the sun god, glaring at the blur. As for the blur? Pit could see white hair that shined lavender in the sunlight, light blue eyes and a pair of lavender shaded feathery wings. Easily recognizable.

"_Wait, it's that angel girl from before!"_ Viridi gasped.

And as it turned out, she wasn't alone. There was another angel that flew in and joined the scene. Her hair was let down across her shoulders and was a dark navy blue. Wings were almost the same hue. Pit was a bit dizzy but could vaguely make out the light skin and dark blue eyes.

"_There's two of them?"_ Palutena was stunned.

"_I guess Pollon's map was right after all_." Viridi said.

The two angel girls dove straight into attack. Both angel boys watched, impressed. Though they were weak and having trouble staying conscious, they could see the battle of epic proportions. Lots of fights using their bows, bow blades and even physical attacks. These two girls were also able to fly which gave them a some advantage for overhead shots and dodging. Not bad fighting skills at all. Admirable, really. But then came something very unusual.

"Meteor Shower!"

"Dark Disintegration!"

Each girl launched some sort of attack that held a mystical power. Something Pit nor Dark Pit could do. The lavender angel made bluish white lights rain down and strike on Pyrrhon. Meanwhile the navy angel transferred a blackish aura onto Twinbellows, making the dog cry out in pain as the aura appeared to be sucking its energy. Pyrrhon and Twinbellows had been weakened before this but not quite as much as now. The navy angel shot a few arrows out before the fire canine was taken down and turned into purplish black light, shooting up into the sky.

"No way am I stickin around!" Pyyrhon said, not as confident as before. "Pyrrhon is out!"

The sun god shot up into the sky and started to make his escape.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" The lavender angel shouted.

She and the other angel spread their wings and took off after him. Didn't take long for the three to disappear from sight. Pit tried to get up and join the chase but found himself way too weak. He collapsed onto his side again, feeling pain shoot out from every limb. Palutena and Viridi were calling his name and trying to talk to him. Couldn't hear. It sounded like their voices were far away….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Rain fell from a darkened sky, with the faint rumble of thunder. Pit laid on the muddy ground, staring up as his heart was heavy with pain and misery. One of his arms was sore and dislocated, completely useless. Bruises decorated his arms and it felt like the face was too. Blood ran from his nose, mixing with tears and raindrops._

_Still, throughout the pain, Pit found the strength needed to get up and walk. He limped into the coastal, rocky cliff town as the rain seemed to only get worse. Pit glanced to a window reflection, noticing how pathetic he looked. Good thing no one else was around to stare or question. Had to avoid being seen._

_It took a long time before Pit came to a grand wall on the edge of town. The wall was a rock cliff that was carved into signs and sayings that were passed through generations. It depicted stories of the gods with words of wisdom. There was an open hole where water gushed out into a small pond. Pit fell to his knees at the edge of this pond. He searched through his pockets._

_There it was! One gold coin. It was a relief that not all of it had been taken from him. Pit held the coin close to his heart for a moment, closing his eyes and concentrating his energy. He then flipped it into the pond._

"_Gods and goddesses, I pray that my hometown is kept safe from harm. That war will not reach our shores and not ravage our land. I pray that the people of this town are happy, healthy and live long, meaningful lives." Pit whispered. "Thank you for all that you have done. For every little thing that you've ever given us and helping us in our time of need. And thank you for listening."_

_He sighed. His energy was mostly worn out. No use trying to make it back to the house. Pit scuffled to the side and into a loose part of the cliff wall. There he was protected from rain and hidden from sight. It'd be a good place to rest for the time being._

_Listening to the rainfall, Pit let himself fall asleep._

_FLASH!_

_High in the sky. Smell of fire. Burning wings. Ashes scattered in the breeze. And a long fall._

_The crash into the ocean almost felt like crashing into a brick wall. Water swept over Pit's body, chilling him. It was like chains dragging him down below and making the surface grow farther away. Air was lost. Water started to fill the lungs. Pit's head was dizzy and faint. _

_This was it. He was drowning. Pit had gotten too brash and wasn't being careful. Didn't acknowledge his limits. And now this was his punishment. A slow, drowning death._

"_I…I'm finished…" Pit thought._

_His eyes were starting to close for what might be the final time. The surface seemed to be miles away by now with no trace of light left._

_However, a speck of white light started to float in front of Pit's eyes. It was a light that radiated warmth and all things pure. Seemed to beckon him into it. Pit felt his own body grow cold, distant, numb. The light grew very large and started to swallow Pit up. Its sheer intensity nearly blinded him. Pit felt the light rush through him, easing him into gentle unconsciousness._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: Two angels and two flashbacks? **

**Two goddesses concerned for the safety and wellbeing of two angel warriors. And two hosts of the opening/closing comments.**

**Hades: I sense a pattern, Sky-sky. And what's this? **

**YOU LOOKED THROGH MY STUFF AGAIN?!**

**Hades: I was bored. Not much for a floating voice to do ya know. Now why don't you tell me and our lovely readers?**

**Grrrrr…fine. It's plans for the sequel to this story. Assuming all goes well and I have positive reviews from my readers, I intend to continue the series with another Kid Icarus story. **

**Hades: Always planning ahead aren't we? Will I get my time to shine?**

***rolls eyes* Next update will be soon.**


	12. New Friends

**YUM! *munches on cake* I love eating angel food cake!**

**Hades: So do I! Especially when it's made of real angels. **

**...**

**Hades: Imagine what a cake made out of Pitty would taste like. **

***face palm***

**Hades: Read, review and enjoy! **

**Hades, just stop. Please.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit groaned, struggling to wake up. His head felt like it weighed a ton. Sight was dizzy and blurred for a couple of seconds. What happened again?...right. Journeying to that new land. Then that huge fight with Pyrrhon and Twinbellows. Yikes; what a nightmare.

"Huh?" Pit blinked, looking around.

This wasn't Palutena's temple. It was another one with trees, vines and flowers. The lighting was a faint reddish orange glow that was slightly soothing. On one of the walls was a faucet designed to look like stone lily. From it came water which poured into a small stream and emptied into a pool which Pit found himself floating in. There were silver sparkles in the crystal clear water and a slight mist. The water itself felt a little chilly but somehow, it was relaxing.

"Well what do ya know? He finally woke up."

From the doorway came Viridi.

"Viridi? Is this your place?" Pit asked.

"Good, no brain damage!" Viridi chuckled. "Yep. This is my home. Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"I'll say." Pit glanced around. "So what is this room? It's like the hot springs but it isn't."

"It's called the cold springs. It heals and cleanses you like a Hot Springs does but the effects are a little different. Like how it rejuvenates the strength and settles your energy down slightly. Also good for healing any burn injuries." Viridi explained.

Now that she mentioned it, Pit's burns were almost gone. One or two patches here and there but they barely hurt at all. Pit started to get out of the water.

"I'm guessing you have questions." Viridi said, handing him a towel.

"Tons." Pit nodded.

"First off, Palutena and I needed to heal you and Pittoo's injuries. Since I have the cold springs and medicinal herb knowledge, I brought you two here. Managed to do a good job, if I do say so myself." Viridi told him. "Pittoo woke up not too long ago. He went to train with cragalache."

"How's Palutena?" Pit asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry. Palutena's been doing a little research." Viridi replied. "She can be quite the nerd can't she?"

Pit ignored that comment. "Research? Like what?"

"Well she tried to track down those angels and Pyyrhon. No luck so far. They disappeared without a trace. At least we know that there are more angels out there and that they're somewhere in Westria."

"Westria?" Pit stared at her, lost.

"Also the land's name is Westria, named after its location in the western side of the world." Viridi clarified.

"Ok then. I'm awake now. And ready for the next adventure!" Pit said, fist pumping the air.

"Always the confident one." Viridi giggled. "Well we need to wait Palutena to…"

"_You called?"_

"Lady Palutena! It's been too long!" Pit cried out.

"_Pit, it's only been a day!"_ Palutena laughed.

"But that's still too long!" Pit whined.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Viridi huffed.

"_Nice to hear from you too, Viridi."_ Palutena greeted. _"Anyways, I have two pieces of news. One if that I have a lead on the angels. I might know the area where the angels reside."_

"That's great!" Pit said, excited.

"But also Dyntos called earlier. He says he's done and someone needs to come over." Palutena went on. "I'm going to have one angel sent over to Dyntos' Workshop while the other chases after those angels."

"Oooh! Oooh!" Pit raised his hand. "I wanna go chase the angels! I call dibs!"

"Ok then. Then Pitto can go pick up the weapon." Palutena decided.

"What're you saying about me?"

Dark Pit entered, wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"I'll be getting you to Dyntos so you can pick up the weapon we're using to fight Orcos. Meanwhile Palutena and Pit will go look for those angels we saw earlier." Viridi told him.

"What! Why do I have to run errands while goody two shoes here gets the action?" Dark Pit objected.

"Cause I called dibs." Pit stuck out his tongue.

"Why you little…" Dark Pit growled, winding up his fist.

"Enough!" Viridi broke them up. "We've got work to do, dingbats! Pittoo, let's go."

"Will you stop calling me that already?" Dark Pit muttered, irritated.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dark Pit left first, guided by Viridi. Then Palutena took Pit and opened the door over the city from the previous mission. It seemed to be better than before. Recovered faster from the fires than expected. Within a week or two, it'd be back to normal again. No need for angel assistance.

"So where are the angels?" Pit asked.

"_I caught a brief glimpse of one near the center region. They were flying around the mountain."_ Palutena answered. _"Sky Mountain is a difficult mountain to climb for humans and no one has ever made it past a specific point. I did some checking around to see that it's protected by a barrier that doesn't let humans in. From where the clouds surround the peak, I assume that's where the angels live."_

"I didn't think angels were strong enough to create a barrier. But then again, I did see them fight pretty epically against Pyrrhon." Pit said.

"_The barrier is created by a stronger force. Most likely, a god."_ Palutena told him.

"The angels serve a god? Then we already have something in common!" Pit grinned.

"_Maybe so."_ Palutena responded. _"…hm? Heads up, Underworld troops."_

"What!" Pit groaned. "What are they doing here?"

"_An order by Orcos, they're after the angels too or they're just bored."_ Palutena suggested.

"Then they should card games! Like Go Fish!" Pit took out a swarm of monoeyes.

"_I think they'd prefer War."_ Palutena sweatdropped.

Not too many troops to take out. But enough to keep Pit busy. He had to swipe and dodge attacks as the monsters were easily defeated. It did provide something to do in passing time plus training.

"Hey Lady Palutena? It's been a few minutes." Pit reminded, blasting an octos.

"_I'm aware of that. We're just about there."_ Palutena said.

Sure enough, a gigantic mountain was right in sight. Pit had seen many mountains before but this? This was thousands of feet high! Higher than anything ever seen! This was just part of the mountain. The peak was wrapped by a thick layer of clouds. As for the mountain itself, it looked very unstable to climb.

"Gotta hand it to those angels. They know a good place to roost." Pit said.

"_Protection from humans and ungodly forces plus a good view. The property value's no doubt high."_ Palutena added.

"I'm ready for landing!" Pit gave a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then! Let's go see what's in there!" Palutena said.

Pit was guided towards the mountains just as he took out the last Underworld monster. He was taken through the clouds. Hard to see where he was going for a moment or two but Pit trusted Palutena to get him through. He felt his feet land on sturdy ground. Then his eyes opened up to take in the sights.

"Whoa!" Pit gasped.

The place was amazing! Very elegant yet with a relaxed tone to it. Three temple buildings were separate from each other but circled around the edge of the mountain peak. Seemed to be a design like Palutena's but with its own customization, a few vines and a silverish hue (Palutenas was more gold). There were a few stone tile paths leading into the buildings but there was mostly grass and flowers. Few trees were scattered about with a mighty oak beside one of the temples. A mountain spring with a geyser was in the center of everything.

"_I could certainly take a few decorating tips from here."_ Palutena noted.

"So whose place is this?" Pit asked.

"_Wish I knew."_ Palutena shrugged.

"Then your wish is granted!"

Pit turned to see a figure coming towards him. No doubt that woman had to be a goddess. Seemed to be about Palutena's age. Her hair was white with light blue bangs and her eyes were blue. There was a white tank top with a sky blue t-shirt-like shirt underneath it. A silver belt was around the waist and a flowing white skirt reached the knees. The goddess wore sandals but it looked as though they were made out of a cloud-like material. She carried a long, silver staff wrapped in silver laurels with a blue orb surrounded by a white ring.

"Uh sorry for intruding!" Pit frantically apologized.

"It's no trouble at all! Not many visitors up here anyways." The goddess laughed. "I'm Aether, Goddess of the Air."

"Aether? Like the Aether Ring?" Pit asked.

"My classic invention. Quite popular after that war with the Underworld." Aether replied.

"_Nice to meet you, Aether. I've heard a little here and there about you. I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light."_ Palutena introduced herself.

"Palutena? I've heard quite a bit about you. News of that Underworld War spread all the way over to here, though I wish I knew more about the details." Aether said, then looked at Pit. "And rumor has it you had help from an angel warrior."

"Yep! I'm Pit!" Pit told her.

Aether smiled. She patted Pit's head and looked at him for a moment.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd run into another angel so soon." The goddess said.

"Another? Y-you mean there really are more?" Pit quickly asked.

"Goodness! Palutena, did you leave the boy clueless or something?" Aether chuckled.

"_Kind of a long story…"_ Palutena sighed.

The goddess went on to explain everything. How neither she or Pit knew anything about the angel race. Pit's amnesia, finding other angels…all of it. Aether listened intently to everything, giving a nod to signal she understood.

"Well then." Aether took a deep breath. "I guess we have a lot of work to do."

"Huh?" Pit blinked.

"You've been left in the dark without anything to go by. I guess it's lucky you managed to find your way here. There's no way I could refuse someone who needs help." Aether said.

"Thank you so much, Aether!" Palutena was relieved.

"Of course! An Angel Keeper has to help another." Aether responded. "Oh and before you ask, Angel Keeper is just a fancy term for a god or goddess who houses an angel."

"So that means you have an angel yourself!" Pit guessed.

"Cute and smart. Good job with him, Palutena." Aether said.

"It isn't always easy but you manage." Palutena told her.

"Well he's a lot better behaved than mine." Aether admitted.

KABOOOOOOM!

An explosion came from the temple on the left side of the peak. Pit and Paluena were shocked while Aerther just sweatdropped. The temples doors burst open with a huge cloud of black, burnt smoke. There were two figures that came outside; the angel girls! The navy one looked very angry as she chased around the lavender one.

"Uh…" Pit wasn't sure what to say.

"_Is this normal?"_ Palutena hesitantly asked.

"Around here, it is." Aether shook her head. "GIRLS! Over here! Now!"

Both girls nearly tripped over as they heard the air goddess call out. The lavender girl eagerly hustled over while the navy girl walked. Now Pit could get a better look at these two angels as they faced their goddess. Both looked about the same age Pit was. Their uniforms were identical to each others and not too different from Pit's. There was a toga, tank top & shorts underneath and sandals.

The lavender girls toga was white but seemed to have a few purple sparkles to it. The clothes under it were lilac. She wore silver laurels as bracelets instead of a headpiece. On her head was a pair of goggles; leather straps and clear lenses. Nothing else changed. White hair that had a faint lavender tint and was tied into a ponytail, light blue eyes and lavender colored wings. She had an expression that seemed upbeat.

As for the navy girl, her toga was a slightly lighter shade of blue than her hair while the clothes under were gray. She wore silver laurels on her head. Odd, there was a slight reddish scar on her lower left arm. The look on her face kind of reminded Pit of Dark Pit; neutral with a slight hint of boredom.

"And what seems to be the problem this time?" Aether questioned the angels.

"She can't take a joke!" The lavender angel pointed to the other.

The navy angel folded her arms, irritated.

"Were you setting off explosives again? I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" Aether said.

"No! I was shooting off fireworks! Or tried to. Would've worked if a certain someone didn't screw it all up." The lavender angel pouted.

"It's your own darn fault." The navy girl muttered under her breath.

"Enough! I'll deal with this later!" Aether snapped, then regained herself. "We have guests."

The two angels looked over to see Pit standing there. Wow did they seem surprised to see him. Looked him over in shock.

"This is Pit and he serves the goddess of light, Palutena. Who is also here today." Aether introduced. "Pit, these two are Kaze and Indigo."

**Author's Note: Kaze is pronounced as 'Kah-zeh'**

"Yo!" Kaze, the lavender again, greeted happily.

Indigo gave a nod, acknowledging him.

"Ignore Indy, there. She's always been the quiet one." Kaze said as Indigo rolled her eyes.

"How about I talk with Palutena while the girls can show Pit around." Aether offered.

"Absolutely, Miss Aether!" Kaze saluted. "Come on Pit!"

Before he knew it, Pit's hand was grabbed and the angel boy was dragged across the field to one of the temples.

"So you wanna see the main temple room, where Miss Aether usually is? Or the kitchen? I'd show you mine loft or Indigos but they're smoky from that fireworks thing. Oooh! The training arena is super awesome too!" Kaze excitedly told Pit.

"Er…" Pit was easily overwhelmed.

"Why not the hot springs?" Indigo suggested.

"Hot springs?" Pit perked up. "You have hot springs? I LOVE THE HOT SPRINGS!"

"To the hot springs!" Kaze declared.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit and Palutena stayed at Sky Peak longer than expected. Palutena even transported herself there to talk with the air goddess in person. No information was given quite yet. Nothing too big. Just comparison on how the angels were and missions. It was more of a meeting to get to know each other first. Pit was shown to a few rooms but stayed to soak his feet in the temple hot springs. They did the same as the goddesses; sharing their mission stories and combat comparison. The five had pizza and good laughs. Palutena and Pit had to leave eventually but they all promised to meet up again very soon. Aether would be discussing the Underworld and Pit's lack of angel knowledge to the two angels later.

"Good to be home." Pit stretched his arms as he got inside Palutena's temple.

"I'll give Viridi a call. Let her know what's up." Palutena said.

"_Way ahead of you."_ Viridi piped up.

"Took you long enough to get back." Dark Pit spoke up, leaning against the wall.

The goddess of light and the goddess of nature already discussed things, sharing info. Pit and Dark Pit started to make their way back to their rooms.

"You found the angels?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Yep. Two of them. Kaze serves Aether, goddess of the wind. Indigo sticks around but she doesn't really fight unless it's an emergency. Flies off sometimes for days at a time. Kind of like you." Pit answered. "Both are really great. Fun to hang around and everything. Plus, they have a hot spring pool shaped like a star!"

Dark Pit absorbed the info. "Hm. Are they fighting the Underworld with us?"

"Aether's going to talk about that and the whole 'not knowing our own race' thing to the girls. Then get back to us. But I think they're on our side!" Pit told him. "Speaking of fighting the Underworld, how's that new weapon? Does it have lasers? Is it made of light? Can you drive it?"

"I'll show you tomorrow. We both need shut eye. Though I gotta admit…" Dark Pit smirked. "That thing can do some serious damage."

"Whoa…" Pit went starry eyed, imagining possibilities. "I can't wait!"

Both angels got to their rooms. Pit went into his own, switched into angel pajamas (just a t-shirt and shorts) and collapsed on the bed. The whole day reeled through his head.

"Two angels. There's two more of my species out there." Pit said, slowly falling asleep. "And soon (yawn) I'll find the information I've been looking for. It's…. (yawn) all coming…together…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I had no problem making two new angels with looks and personality. Names? Went through all sorts of ideas for days on end before picking Kaze (means wind in Japanese) and Indigo (color). You know, I really should make a chapter with the bios and descriptions. Help you readers keep track. Not sure if you want that now or a little bit later so maybe you could say something in the reviews.**

**Hades: What? No info dump on angel info? **

**We already introduced three new characters. And because there is a lot of information to come, I need to space it out wisely. So this is more like an introductory chapter. **

**Hades: Oh snap. That knowledge would've helped me when I make my return.**

**Like THAT will happen anytime soon.**

**Hades: That really hurt.**

**But at least you're not dead.**

**Hades: ….stealing my lines are we? I'll steal yours. Next update is coming up soon! Keep an eye out for it!**


	13. The Angels Meet

**Hades: Summer vacation and you're cooped up inside writing fanfiction?**

**MY vacation! It goes MY way.**

**Hades: In other words, readers, Sky-sky has no social life.**

**At least I have a life. Unlike you.**

**Hades: What? A floating voice in the vast nothingness can't have a life?**

**No not really. *turns to readers* Hey guys! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"WOOHOO! This is totally awesome!"

It was the next day and, as promised, Dark Pit took Pit to the training grounds to check out the new weapons. Dyntos had known there were two angels on their side so he created two weapons rather than one. The God of Forge decided to go retro and bring back the classic weponas…only with his own twist.

For Dark Pit, there was the Sacred Silver Treasure; a sword. This fancily designed sword was made of silver, steel and a touch of orichalcum. The wielder was able to attack using the power of light. Just swing or stab at the foes and the light would do the rest. Even swiping through air could create blade currents of light that would take out enemies. The sword could also bring a light shield that would last a minute or two per use. Kind of resembled the Arrow of Light from the Three Sacred Treasures.

As for Pit, he received the Sacred Platinum Treasure. Surprising at first since it seemed to be a pair of thick platinum bracelets. However, it was voice activated like the Great Sacred Treasure was. Wearing this, Pit's body was covered in mecha armor & helmet that allowed easy movement, flight and a wide variety of combat choices. While it did seem to lack in defense, the intense speed and massive attacks with weapons made up for that aspect. Dyntos told Dark Pit with confidence that this particular version weapon but be near impossible to break. Still…this was Pit. And this was another gigantic Underworld battle. Anything can happen.

"You coming down from there any time soon, fly boy?" Dark Pit questioned.

"No way! This is way too awesome!" Pit whoop'd.

"Not even for lunch?"

Pit sweatdropped, landing on the ground. "Heh. Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. Sacred Platinum Treasure deactivate!"

The mecha left Pit's body and retracted back into the bracelets. Both boys started to leave for the training grounds. Pit noticed by the exit that there seemed to be a rope with a loop placed on the ground. The rest of the rope was unseen.

"Uh Pittoo?" Pit tried to tell his twin.

"Don't call me that." Dark Pit corrected. "I hate that na-…WAAAHHHH!"

The second Dark Pit's foot stepped inside the hoop of the rope, the rope closed around the foot. Then the rope was yanked upwards and sent the dark angel right to the top of the high door frame.

"What the…? Did the Underworld set up a trap?!" Pit's eyes darted everywhere, looking for action.

A burst of laughter sounded. "I can't believe it worked!"

From the sidelines came two angels easily recognizable.

"Kaze! And Indigo! What are you two doing here?" Pit asked, surprised.

"Miss Aether brought us! She's meeting with Palutena to discuss the Underworld battle. We're joining you!" Kaze replied.

"Great!" Pit high-fived her. "Orcos won't know what hit him!"

"The Underworld better not under-estimate us!" Kaze snickered.

"Wait a sec." Indigo spoke up. "If Pit's here, then what did your rope catch?"

Kaze looked at Pit. Then up at Dark Pit.

"Someone get me down from here already!" Dark Pit shouted, thrashing about.

"Now who is that?" Kaze asked, a bit startled.

"He's…um…my twin, Pittoo." Pit responded.

"Pittoo?" Kaze stared at Pit weird.

"Like Pit Two. You just say it real fast and it becomes Pittoo." Pit told her.

"I said don't call me that! And get me down! The blood's rushing to my brain!" Dark Pit snapped.

Kaze whipped out her weapon; a meteor bow. One shot later and Dark Pit fell to the ground. The dark angel rubbed his head as he got back on his feet.

"Right. So you're Kaze and Indigo, right?" Dark Pit said.

"The one and only." Kaze grinned.

"And which one of you set up that trap?" Dark Pit questioned impatiently.

"Her." Indigo pointed to Kaze.

"WHAT!? Oh come on! Why can't you cover for me?!" Kaze moaned.

"I am. Aether said if she catches you pranking at another god or goddess' house again, she'll ground you for three weeks." Indigo said.

Kaze laughed nervously, then sighed. "Fair enough. While our goddesses talk war stuff, we can all hang out here. Get to know each other a little more since we'll be on the battlefield a lot more."

"Sounds good to me!" Pit said.

"I guess." Dark Pit shrugged, not really caring.

The group started to walk around the temple grounds. Plus a quick stop at the kitchen for sandwiches. Both angel girls seemed to be impressed by everything here. Palutena's place was pretty extravagant.

"Oh and Aether talked to us about you and your memory issues." Kaze said. "Is it the same way for your twin?"

"Uh yeah. Well…kind of?" Pit stammered.

"Might as well tell them." Dark Pit stopped him. "I was accidentally created by Pit and the Mirror of Truth."

"Wait a darn second! Did you say the Mirror of Truth?!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Yes?" Dark Pit answered, confused.

"So this is the full strength of the mirror…" Indigo muttered, looking over Dark Pit.

"Aether's brother, god of the sky Zunos, used to have that mirror. A very long time ago, it was split into five mirrors by accident. Zunos couldn't look after the treasures since he has this huge responsibility with the weather and all. Lots of gods wanted extra power and could easily get it with those mirror. So he hid all the mirrors in separate locations across the world and purposely lost track so they could never be retrieved." Kaze explained.

"But one mirror was found; the Mirror of Truth." Pit brought up. "Pandora had it."

"Goddess of Calamity? I guess that explains some things." Kaze responded. "Zunos had detected the mirror was stolen and, later on, destroyed. Got worried that more mirrors would be taken away. He's still super busy so he asked Aether and I to round up the other mirrors for him. We have the Mirror of Wisdom but it's in bad shape. And…eh…there was the Mirror of Courage but it got…well…"

"Busted. By her." Indigo said.

"I didn't see you helping me!" Kaze argued.

"You were the one who said 'I got it, I got it'." Indigo rolled her eyes. "Next thing I knew, you dropped it down a 50 foot gorge and broke it."

"Well no damage done otherwise." Kaze huffed.

"And that was you at the Frosty Palace! With the Mirror of Strength!" Pit said.

"You know about that?" Kaze was stunned.

"We saw you at there! You ran through the halls! Pittoo and I tried to catch up but you vanished! And we saw you jump right off the edge as the explosion happened! Flew away with a dramatic exit!" Pit was excited at the memory.

Kaze chuckled. "Yeah. That mission. I could've sworn I heard a voice or two. The Mirror of Strength was found but when I saw one of the bombs activated, I left it there. It'd be destroyed in the blast so that'd take care of that problem. Still dunno how those bombs were set off though."

Pit and Pitto glanced at each other, thinking it was best to stay quiet for now.

"And you're looking for that last mirror, right?" Dark Pit guessed.

"The Mirror of Heart! And it's the most important one. Super dangerous if it fell into wrong hands." Kaze said. "Brings out your deepest powers and emotions, unlocking all within your heart."

"Pit! Pittoo! Kaze and Indigo too! Sorry to break up the get together but we've got a situation!"

Palutena ran out with Aether and…Viridi? When did she get here?

"What's up Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, readying himself.

"One of my commanders was captured! The Underworld troops not only took Arlon prisoner but they obliterated the Lunar Sanctum!" Viridi quickly told the crew, a bit frantic.

"They must have found out about the spying." Pit said.

"Can't be. Arlon was super careful. No way the Underworld could've detected anything. And if they had, they would've done something earlier." Viridi shook her head.

"But what other reason is there to capture Arlon and destroy the moon base?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Who knows? Right now, the Underworld is ravaging towns across the map. And we need everyone's help. Including Viridi's commanders." Palutena told them.

"That's why it's mission time! We're going on a full scale frontal assault on the Underworld!" Aether said.

"AWESOME!" Kaze cheered, pumped up.

"Finally we get some adventure." Indigo smirked.

"Plan is to split into two teams once we reach the Underworld. Dark Pit and Indigo will go to the Murky Prison where Arlon is being held." Palutena relayed the plan.

"Wait a sec! Why can't I go kick Orcos butt?" Dark Pit furiously protested.

"Because we need two stealthy, quiet angels. And Pit is nowhere close to being stealthy or quiet." Viridi replied.

"Not even when he's sleeping." Palutena sighed.

"HEY!" Pit objected as Kaze chuckled.

Indigo looked over at the lavender angel. "Oh like you're any better."

Kaze stuck her tongue out at Indigo as a response.

"Pit and Kaze, you two are going straight for Orcos himself. Dark Pit and Indigo will join up with you when they're finished." Palutena continued.

"You kidding? The two of us can defeat Orcos no problem! I bet we'll finish up Orcos before Arlons freed!" Pit challenged.

"Yeah right." Pit rolled his eyes.

"What? Can't handle a little race?" Kaze pompously tested.

"Just you watch." Dark Pit accepted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Getting ready was quick. Quick health recovery and making sure Palutenas angels had their weapons & the key to the Underworld. Viridi activated Dark Pit's power of flight and Pit used his mecha to fly. Both angel girls had no problem flying on their own. With three goddesses watching over them, the angel group took off for the skies and dove down to the earth below.

As he dived lower, Pit saw that the clouds were blackish and stormy with Underworld creatures attacking. Just like when he went to face Medusa. Before heading into the ravine, there was a quick peak at the towns. Fire, destruction, mayhem and Underworld troops all over the place. Pit wanted to help but he couldn't. It was up to the Forces of Nature and Centurion crew to help take out some of the Underworld monsters. Besides, there were bigger fish to try at the moment.

First came the monsters that left trails. Shootflie territory was passed. Plenty of Underworld guards. And then a dark tunnel full of purple, glowing crystals. Ornes were there but the Sacred Silver & Platinum Treasures easily got rid of them.

"We're getting close." Dark Pit mumbled, focusing on the path ahead.

The walls were gone with only spiraling crystals and rocks. There was a eye-shaped purple light ahead; similar to the ones that appeared when a boss was defeated. This was the entrance to the Underworld.

"_Everyone ready?"_ Palutena asked.

"Heck yeah!" Kaze grinned.

"Ready for anything, Lady Palutena!" Pit chimed in.

"You got it." Dark Pit responded as Indigo gave a nod.

"_Then its onwards to the Underworld!"_ Viridi declared.

"_Good luck to you all!"_ Aether cheered.

Pit took out the Underworld's spare key from his pocket. Like before, the eye shaped light seemed to react to the key. Its lights flickered for a second. Then the center shined bright as it pulled all four angels in.

Welcome back to the Underworld.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Not much battling this chapter but there's sure going to be some action in the next update!**

**Hades: IDEA! Make the readers wait a week or two before you update! Then they'll be in total suspence!**

**No.**

**Hades: But its genius! And so deliciously evil!**

**My next update will be coming very soon. Not going to be that long await.**


	14. Epic Battle Part 1

**This update took me a little longer than expected. But hey, epic battles ahead. I think you guys will be satisfied with what I've written!**

**Hades: They're readers. They'll be picky with even the slightest details and do whatever they want. Some might not even comment.**

**Must you always bring down the mood?**

**Hades: I'm trying to bring YOUR mood down. Not THE mood. Big difference.**

***shrugs* Whatever. Readers! Read, review and enjoy! Oh and I created a new story where I can post future bios! It'd be more organized than posting them here in the story.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Underworld. Well…you can't exactly say you're happy to be back. Everything was as menacing and evil as always. Underworld monsters swarmed by the dozens here, not hesitating to attack any of the angels. Shortly after entering this creepy place, the two teams split off. Orcos in his Grand Palace were due west while the Murky Prison was to the east.

Dark Pit was a little relieved to be away from Pit and Palutena. Not that he hated them. But there were reasons the dark angel left to solo train. And their over-cheerfulness was one of them. This would be a nice little break.

"So…um…" Indigo cleared her throat. "Who exactly is this Viridi person?"

Ok there was Indigo. But Dark Pit didn't mind at all. It was nice to have someone cool and quiet for once.

"_You mean no one mentioned me?"_ Viridi huffed.

…oh yeah. And Viridi too. Dark Pit would have to tolerate her for this mission.

"_I'm Viridi, Goddess of Nature. My army is known as the Forces of Nature and I gotta say, they're pretty darn tough. They'll help us with Underworld creatures should you need it."_ Viridi introduced herself. _"Also I have my commanders, Phosphora and Arlon, to help us out. Well…we'll have Arlon's help when we get to him anyways."_

"They're also major pains in the neck." Dark Pit muttered.

"_Watch the sass, chicken wings. I can turn off the power of flight and send you crashing should I need to."_ Viridi warned with a sarcastic tone.

"Power of flight? You mean you can't fly on your own?" Indigo asked.

Dark Pit looked away with a dark expression. "Pit was in an accident. And since I come from him…"

So much for the joy of flying by himself. Dark Pit missed the days where he had Pandoras powers. No need to rely on anyone but himself.

"Well Pi-…" Indigo paused. "I'm sorry but I think that name is really stupid."

"That makes two of us." Dark Pit grumbled.

"Mind if I call you Dark?" Indigo requested.

"Dark?" Dark Pit pondered that. "Hm…yeah. That works."

"Well Dark, just cause you can't fly doesn't make you any less of an angel. And just because you were born from Pit's soul doesn't mean you are Pit." Indigo said.

"Wait, how did you know that I…?" Dark Pit tried to ask, surprised.

"When you're quiet, your observation skills are better." Indigo replied. "You're you, Dark. Don't let the past dictate that but let it be part of you will become."

Dark Pit stared at her in disbelief. That was….deep. So this angel had a brain to her. Plus she didn't talk much and had a chill attitude. Everyone else drove him crazy except for her. Dark Pit felt a little bit of respect towards Indigo.

"Can we cut the sappy stuff and focus on the rescuing?" Viridi said. "Look up ahead!"

Most of the Underworld had been with reddish colors and void of any plant life whatsoever. This place seemed to be an exception. It was a large patch of a dark black swamp. Around it was a thick mass of dark gray fog. The angels swooped to the entrance, where an old wooden sign with messy scrawls read 'Murky Prison'.

"A little obvious, don't you think?" Dark Pit commented, kicking the sign.

"_Last I checked, the Underworld'ers aren't exactly bright."_ Viridi sighed. _"Arlon is somewhere in the center of the woods."_

"Then we better get going. Sooner we find your commander, sooner we join up for that Orcos battle." Dark Pit said, leading the way.

Hard to see the ground in the thick mass of fog that covered the ground and the darkness that enveloped the place. Strange sounds echoed from everywhere. Trees stretched high, nearly covering the red sky above. The tree trunks were gray with black branches, leaves and thorny vines. Even with the weird foliage, it seemed like the trees might as well be dead.

"_I can't believe the Underworld would twist nature around like this! It's sick! So…so horrible!"_ Viridi whined.

"Hey Viridi? Any idea what this is?" Indigo asked, pointing to a tree.

Looked sort of like an oak. But the tree trunk was hollowed out to make a small room with dead leaves for flooring and a small wooden bench on the wall. There were bars on the opening to the hollowed out room that acted sort of like a jail cell.

"_It's a stockage, a special type of tree."_ Viridi answered.

"Don't you mean stockade?" Dark Pit corrected.

"_Nooooo. I meant stockage! The stockage is like a jail cell in many ways. But once the door is closed, you can't open it again. And your powers are drained into the tree so escaping is near impossible. Once your powers and energy is depleted, the tree will constrict itself and crush the victim." _Viridi explained.

"You think Arlons in one of these things?" Dark Pit assumed.

"_No doubt about it. And that's what I was afraid of." _Viridi said, concerned. _"He's pretty strong so it'd take awhile for him to go down. Still, better get to him as fast as you can."_

"Wait, how would we get Arlon out?" Indigo asked.

"_Easy. The stockage can only protect itself from attacks on the inside, not the outside_. _Once the tree cell is broken, the powers instantly return to the prisoner inside." _Viridi replied.

"Find Arlon, bust the tree and we're done. Sounds easy enough." Dark Pit said confidently.

The dirt path into the swamp thinned. There was now a black goop that surrounded the trees and the land, bubbling and gurgling. It looked like a thicker version of mud that smelled like raw sewage. Made Indigo gag a little while Dark Pit tensed up.

"_Careful with that stuff! The Underworld created a toxic muck that sticks to your skin like superglue and acts as quicksand."_ Viridi advised. _"Ewww….so gross!"_

"At least you can't smell it." Dark Pit grumbled.

Ahead, the path split. There was a long line of concrete stones to hop across to a circular patch of land. From there, another line of stones lead to the rest of the swamp path. Dark Pit jumped from stone to stone as Indigo hovered by, ready to help if needed. No need. Crossing over was a breeze.

"_Heads up! The Underworld guards are coming!"_ Viridi spoke.

Sure enough, there were some of the monsters troops. Dark Pit had expected them earlier on but hey, better late than never. He was after a good battle.

"Let's do this." Dark Pit and Indigo said, whipping out their bows.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Medusa's castle had been extravagant and filled with tiny, regal details. Hades used the land and it resources; both Underworld and the world above. As for Orcos? His lair was rough around the edges but no one could deny how intimidating it was. There was a long stretch of mountains that looked like grayish black thorns, surrounded by long-dead trees. On the tallest mountain, with thunder clouds of red and black swirling above, was the Grand Palace. The palace itself seemed to resemble much of the mountains design. Made of strong, dark mountain rocks with sharp rims. There were few windows. And the place had a shadowy vibe to it….then again, what evil palace didn't?

"Better not wuss out on me, Pit." Kaze teased.

"Ha! Never!" Pit grinned. "I'll be so epic, that Orcos will crumble just seeing my awesome strength!"

"_Army of Underworld monsters at 2 o'clock!"_ Aether said.

Both angels looked to the right. Huh? No Underworld armies were there.

"_Um Aether? I think you meant 10 o'clock."_ Palutena corrected, a bit puzzled.

"_Shoot. I'm not so good with my o'clocks."_ Aether sweatdropped.

A look to the left proved there were Underworld troops after all. With the Sacred Platinum Treasure and Kaze, Pit had a much easier time wiping them out. Even ornes posed no threat whatsoever. This was sort of fun! In a 'saving the world with constant pressure not to fail' kind of way.

"What's next?" Pit challenged as he took out the last orne.

"_You'll land at the front door and make your way inside to Orcos. I definitely feel his life force in there."_ Palutena told him.

"_It feels kinda weird though."_ Aether commented.

"Like when you detected Medusa's life force last time, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"_Sort of? Last time it was because she had been revived by Hades so her life force was weaker."_ Palutena said. _"And I feel the life force but it's unusual in different ways. Something unsettling."_

"_Oh well. I guess we'll find out soon enough."_ Aether shrugged. _"Get ready for land battle, you two!"_

Pit was landed safely on the ground, in front of the castle. He called back the Sacred Platinum Treasure to its bracelet form, saving it for the Orocs battle. Kaze was right beside him. They pushed open the gigantic, heavy doors that gave a loud creak. Both angels boldly took a few steps inside to find an impressive main hall. There were several rooms to the sides but they didn't look important. What did seem important was the massive sized marble spiral staircase. Looking up, it seemed to disappear into darkness after a long distance.

"I don't recall inviting anyone into my palace."

"Orcos…" Pit growled.

"_I'm not going to play that game with you. No back and forth on the whole 'name' thing. Hades might have done so but I have higher class than that."_ Orcos coldly spoke.

"That dude's Orcos?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah. The twisted leader of the Underworld." Pit replied. "And the one responsible for destroying towns, invading both our lands and trying to take over the world."

"_So Pit brought a friend with him. Hmpth. Not that dark twin of his though. What a shame_." Orcos sarcastically said.

"Hey! We've got more than enough power to take you on!" Kaze shouted.

"_The marble staircase will take you straight to me. Follow it to your doom."_ Orcos told them. _"I'll be counting the minutes until I get to eat your soul and drink your blood."_

Kaze shuddered at the thought. Pit was disgusted by the image but only flinched slightly.

"_Things are going to be hectic for you two. Perhaps even a bit chaotic."_ Orcos' voice faded away. _"I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me."_

"In the name of the goddess of light!" Pit called out.

"And the goddess of air!" Kaze joined in.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" The two declared.

"_That was awfully nice of the enemy to tell us where to go."_ Aether noticed, slightly confused.

"_It could be a trap."_ Palutena pointed out.

"Or Orcos could just be pointing out something very obvious." Kaze suggested.

"Let's try it. I have a feeling that Orcos is up that way." Pit said.

The angel took off running up the stairs. Kaze was right behind him in the climb. And what a climb this was. These stairs were actually a lot longer and steeper than they looked! Way too easy to run out of breath. And not to mention the whole spiral thing….

"Gotta give Orcos credit…" Kaze wheezed. "Smart work putting in these stairs! Wearing us out before the final battle!"

"And making us soooo dizzy!" Pit moaned.

"_Come on you two! A little farther till the next floor!"_ Aether urged.

Pit and Kaze used the goddesses encouragement to push themselves a little harder. They picked up speed, gaining a second wing. The door was a light was seen. Not a good light like Palutena could project or one of sunshine. It radiated Underworld energy, signaling the end of this road and a room up ahead. Seeing the doorway only got the angels more excited and pumped up. This was it. Time for the battle to begin!

They jumped through the doorway and….

Wait a second.

This didn't look like Orcos' room. How could this resemble an evil Underworld master? It was just a strange place with purple shades, pink reflected mirrors and blue glows. There was a circular platform hovering above an endless chasm. This place seemed to be tricky and mystifying. And very familiar.

"Isn't this…?" Pit was about to ask.

"My labyrinth of deceit? Why yes! Yes it is!"

The way in disappeared. And on the other side of the arena was the blue haired amazon calamity goddess, Pandora.

"So who's the girl and why is she obsessed with plastic surgery?" Kaze asked.

"PLASTIC?! I'll have you know that my looks are purely natural!" Pandora snapped. "And you should know my name! It's Pandora, goddess of calamity!"

"Same Pandora who stole the Mirror of Truth? I have a score to settle with you." Kaze brought out her meteor bow.

"_Don't we all?"_ Palutena muttered.

"Come on, Pitty. I thought you'd appreciate the blast to the past! Remember meeting in my labyrinth? And your twins birth?" Pandora said. "Speaking of which, where is the little brat? Lord Orcos seemed to want him to show up."

"He's taking care of business elsewhere. But you should be focusing more on us. Cause we're going to be the ones to defeat you and Orcos!" Pit announced.

"HA!" Pandora smirked. "There's no way you'll beat this gorgeous goddess again!"

Pit and Kaze readied their weapons, charging forward. Pandora got out her crystal sword and charged towards the two as well. Time for the first battle to begin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Underworld monsters here, Underworld monsters there, Underworld monsters everywhere. They were all over the place! Dark Pit and Indigo sliced through them all as they ran through the swamp. Adding to that was trying to avoid the muck that gurgled everywhere as the land grew into short little patches to hop across.

"_I think that's it for the 8th wave of monsters."_ Viridi said. _"You have a little bit of time before the 9th."_

"How many more to go?" Dark Pit questioned.

"_No idea. But most of the monsters were just summoned to the Grand Palace so I assume not many."_ Viridi answered.

"Kaze and Pit must have made it." Indigo quietly noted.

There was a low sloshing sound came from the muck. Dark Pit's eyes darted everywhere to track the spot. It quickly found a large bubble right behind Indigo, ready to burst.

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

Indigo was pushed out of the way and onto the ground while Dark Pit went in front of her. The bubble ruptured in an explosion of the goop. Part of it had splattered onto Dark Pit's upper right arm.

"Gah!" Dark Pit cried out.

There was a slight stinging sensation before the stuff solidified. Then it became an aching pain. Dark Pit grasped his shoulders, falling to his knees.

"Dark! Are you alright?" Indigo asked, crawling over to him.

"Yeah…" Dark Pit replied. "Man this stuff hurts."

"Here. Let me help." Indigo offered.

She grabbed the hardened muck and tried to get it off. Nothing at first. The grip was tightened. Then Indigo pulled harder. Dark Pit grit his teeth as he felt his skin smart, as if it'd rip right off along with the muck.

"Stop pulling! Just stop!" Dark Pit snapped. "That stuff hurts!"

"_I warned ya. It's as strong as superglue."_ Viridi said. _"Right now, you two should keep moving before more monsters come. Arlon needs your help and maybe our other angels do too."_

"What about the muck?" Indigo asked.

"_It might come off from all the wear and tear of battle. Even if it doesn't, we can deal with it later."_ Viridi assured.

Indigo and Dark Pit got up. They glanced around for any sign of monsters before continuing down the path into the swamp. It seemed to be getting darker with that horrible stench getting stronger. Might make any other person puke with a quick whiff. More stockages were seen.

"Hey Dark?" Indigo spoke up, a little quiet.

"Yeah?" Dark Pit responded.

"Thanks for that back there." Indigo said, obliged.

"Whatever." Dark Pit sighed. "Just don't let your guard down next time."

Indigo nodded. Dark Pit couldn't remember the last time anyone seemed grateful. Maybe the Underworld War a few years ago? Kind of felt nice.

"Lots of komaytos, girins and leoxes coming your way!" Viridi said.

Though the muck on his arm would slow him down slightly, Dark Pit was ready for another round of monster attacks.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"OWWWWW!"

"Seriously? She just says ow?"

"Well it's longer than when she usually says it."

Pandora was defeated. It was easier to take her down now that Pit knew her attacks and strategies. Kaze seemed to get into the groove once she adjusted to the battle techniques and saw how Pit handled things. But they were both roughed up good from that battle.

Another spiral staircase appeared, leading up into the darkness. However, this one looked different. Instead of a railing or any sort of connection, they were just floating steps. Weird. But Pit's attention was soon turned to what the goddesses placed at the bottom of the stairs.

"FLOOR ICE CREAM!" Kaze cheered.

Pit stared, stunned as the girl went over and happily ate her share of the ice cream provided.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Pit gasped. "You like floor ice cream too?!"

"Heck yeah! Floor ice cream gives you health!" Kaze giggled.

Pit grew teary eyed. "FINALLY! Someone understands! I thought I was alone!"

"_I'm still not getting why they obsess over this…"_ Aether sweatdropped.

"_It's better not to question it."_ Palutena advised.

Pit and Kaze felt refreshed from their snack; health back to normal. Time to ascend the next flight of stairs. It was safe to assume that Orcos had set up multiple bosses in his palace to stall Pit and make him worn out. Of course Pit was ready for anything that'd come his way.

"_LOOK OUT!"_ Palutena suddenly yelled.

Before his head could turn, an attack was thrown right at Pit. He jumped back slightly to avoid it but Kaze couldn't avoid being hit. She was knocked right off the stairs with a yelp. Pit quickly stretched his hand and grabbed her wrist before Kaze could fall.

"Whew! Thanks for that!" Kaze chuckled nervously.

"Not a problem!" Pit pulled her back up. "Let's get these guys!"

The monsters faced were only two groups; gloomerangs and boogitys. Pit took on the boogitys, landing as many hits as he could when their faces were shown. Not as dangerous as gloomerangs could be but still annoying to fight. Kaze had no issues dealing with her group. They finished fighting at the same time before running up the stairs again.

There was another exit that lead into a new room (which disappeared after entering through). This place looked exactly like the main boss room of the Reaper Fortress. Pit was ready to fight Thanatos for another round.

"Awww! Those tiny little monsters are so cute!" Kaze said. "They're even carrying mini scythes!"

Tiny monsters with mini scythes? Pit glanced to take a look. He froze as he saw those monsters happened to be reapettes. And where there were reapettes….

"Oh look! I see a reaper! This boss is going to be super easy!" Kaze pointed.

Pit stared in horror as a reaper was waltzing right into the room. It's eyes were glowing like a laser beam, darting everywhere at once.

"Oh no! No no no no nooooo!" Pit moaned.

"You don't like reapers?" Kaze asked.

"_Yes. But more so with that one."_ Palutena replied.

"Why? What's wrong with that reaper?" Kaze was lost.

"_And why do I feel a strange energy coming from it?"_ Aether questioned.

The reaper had looked left. Right. Straight ahead at the angels. A high chirping noise pierced the air as it went into freak out mode. There was a quick flash that encased the room for a split second along with a hollow roar. When the light died down, an ordinary reaper was gone. And the Great Reaper had returned.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Kaze choked on air.

"_That thing's enormous!"_ Aether exclaimed.

Great Reaper gave another roar and lifted its foot, about to stomp down on the angels. Both ducked out of the way before that could happen. Pit hated reapers but the Great Reaper most of all. But it also meant he knew how to deal with these things quickly.

"Kaze! Stay down here and shoot at the feet!" Pit shouted over another foot stomp.

"Dude, are you out of your mind?! I'll be flattened like a pancake!" Kaze yelped. "…actually, pancakes sound good right about now."

"Aw man! I want some too!" Pit agreed.

"_You guys! Focus!"_ Aether reminded.

"Right!" Pit shook his head. "I'll cross to the second floor and see if I can get a few good shots at his head! When I say so, fly up here so we can finish him off!"

"Alright dude. I trust you know what you're doing!" Kaze said.

Pit went for the stairs as Kaze began to launch attacks at the feet of the Great Reaper. So far, so good. There was debate over to use the Sacred Platinum Treasure but it'd be pointless. Two angels would handle this boss easily and it was best to save that weapon for the upcoming final battle. Pit used his palutena bow to strike hits at the reapers head.

The Great Reaper growled and started to go over to Pit. It's furious footsteps shook the room. A gigantic scythe swiped at Pit, only hitting his foot. Not a serious injury though. Pit was up and running once again, continuously going after that weak spot on the head.

"Yo Pit!" Kaze shouted from below. "How's it going?"

"Ok!" Pit called back. "….I think."

"You think?" Kaze asked.

"The heads a lot stronger than I remember it! It's not going down easy!" Pit told her.

"_When the Great Reaper was revived, it must have given itself a harder head to break through."_ Palutena guessed.

"I can help you out!" Kaze said.

She flew up beside Pit, narrowly dodging the incoming death beams. The two jumped around for a little bit while the Reapder used its scythe. Pit did all the hitting while Kaze seemed to be relaxing slightly, trying to concentrate. Weird to be doing this in battle. Pit was about to question this when…

"STAR STRIKE!"

Kaze raised her arms straight up as she shouted this. Then quickly lowered them, aiming straight at the Great Reaper's forehead. From the palms of her hands shot little white & blue glowing stars. It hit the reaper, causing his forehead to explode in a cascade of golden fireworks.

"Uh ok then! Just keep shooting at that glowing spot!" Pit told Kaze, still puzzled about the star attack.

Kaze switched back to her bow. "You got it! Eat arrows, reaper!"

That attack from Kaze had done some severe weakening to the forehead area. It only took a few combined hits from the angel pair to finish the Great Reaper off.

"Time to reap the rewards!" Pit cried out victoriously.

"WOO!" Kaze whoop'd, high fiving him.

The Great Reaper gave a painful roar, grasping its forehead. Then collapsed onto the ground. Its body was starting to deteriorate already, turning into some weird purplish liquid with a sulfuric purple fog.

"Remember the last time we took on the Great Reaper, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I do." Palutena replied.

"And I said I enjoyed our time together despite nearly dying? Then you said I need to make friends?" Pit questioned.

"Really? Miss Aether said the same thing to me once." Kaze said.

"_I suppose we've accomplished that, haven't we?"_ Palutena chuckled.

"Yep!" Pit smiled, looking at Kaze. "And best of all, MY NEW FRIEND LOVES FLOOR ICE CREAM!"

"How can anyone NOT love floor ice cream? It's the best!" Kaze agreed.

"_Hey guys, the stairs are coming into view."_ Aether informed.

Sure enough, the air goddess was right. At the other end of the room came the stairs. And like the last pair, these stairs were different. Actually…they were a lot different than before. Upon closer inspection, Pit couldn't believe what he saw.

"Is that an escalator?" Pit questioned, astonished.

"_Looks like it."_ Aether answered.

"_Doesn't exactly seem like Orcos' style to put an escalator in a palace."_ Palutena commented.

"Who cares? I'm not complaining!" Kaze raced over.

"We'll take an escalator to justice!" Pit stated proudly.

There were some food laid out at the bottom which was grabbed. With a hop, skip and jump, the angels got onto the elevator and rode the slow climb up.

"So Kaze, I've been curious about something." Pit said.

"Ask away, buddy." Kaze munched on an apple.

"Back there, you used something called Star Strike. And then I once saw you use a Meteor Shower or something. How does that work? Do you have super powers or something?" Pit asked.

Kaze stared at him in surprise. "…you seriously don't know?"

Pit shook his head, taking a bite of his grapes.

"Seriously Palutena? You don't teach him anything?" Kaze questioned.

"_To be fair, Palutena doesn't have much experience in Angel Keeping."_ Aether defended.

"True." Kaze shrugged. "What you saw back there, Pit, was an attack using Angel Power. See, when an angel serves their first god or goddess, they train that angel in martial arts and weapon use for a little while. Once they master that, then the god or goddess does whats known as a Power Transfer. They insert some of their energy into the angel so that the angel has some of the powers their god or goddess has."

"So it helps the angel when serving that god or goddess, right?" Pit assumed.

"Exactly. Angel Power has a few attacks but some hidden benefits, depending on who that god or goddess is." Kaze replied.

"_So would it be possible for me to slip in some of my power to Pit?"_ Palutena asked.

"That would depend." Kaze responded. "Are you Pit's first Angel Keeper? If so, then yeah."

"Are those powers you have from Aether? I wouldn't have guessed judging on the attacks." Pit said.

"Oh Miss Aether wasn't my first Angel Keeper." Kaze interrupted.

Pit was about to ask more questions when the elevator jerked, suddenly stopping. He stomped on the steps but nothing happened.

"_I guess the escalators busted."_ Aether said.

"Awwwww!" Pit and Kaze groaned.

"_You're halfway there! Keep going!"_ Palutena encouraged. _"And watch out for the Underworld troops up ahead."_

"So much for the escalator to justice…" Pit mumbled.

"We'll get to justice! We just have to climb there!" Kaze told him confidently.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dark Pit was sure his sense of smell would be missing for a few days once this mission was over. Going deeper in the woods, the scent only grew stronger and the muck was festering even more. Shadows draped across this part of the woods more than any other area. The fog made it near impossible to see the ground. Had to be extra careful.

"_This is it! You're coming up on the Murky Prison's center!"_ Viridi told the angels.

"Finally…" Dark Pit sighed.

There were stepping stones that lead into the dark. Dark Pit and Indigo crossed them quickly and stepped into the center. The place had a circle of stockages on the outer edge, a ring of icky muck and then a circular-like patch of land. In one of the stockages was the Lunar Sanctum keeper, Arlon.

"_Arlon!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

Arlon coughed, looking ill. He was holding as best as he could but it was easy to see he had been severely weakened.

"_There's not much time before the tree starts to crush him! Hurry and break him out!"_ Viridi anxiously told the angels.

"Not so fast."

A voice echoed in the trees. Dark Pit knew it from somewhere but he couldn't tell where. Though he could feel a sinister force drawing close.

"If you want to free him, you'll have to go through me first."

"Show yourself!" Dark Pit commanded.

Stepping out of the shadows and into the arena was none other than Medusa. Her appearance hadn't changed since the last time she came around. The only difference was her size. She'd probably be about Palutena's height.

"Medusa." Dark Pit growled.

"That's the Goddess of Darkness?" Indigo questioned, readying herself.

"The one and only." Medusa replied. "It's been a long time, Pit Two. Who's the friend? Another angel I can slice the wings off of and turn into stone?"

"You were defeated twice before! We'll defeat you again!" Dark Pit announced.

"How…amusing. Fine." Medusa went into an attack stance. "Show me what you can do!"

And thus the battle began. Dark Pit was glad he had the Sacred Silver Treasure with him. The light would come in handy for battling a goddess of darkness. Already she was teleporting across the area to avoid most of the hits while sending out snakes from her head to strike (which somehow caused more snakes to grow in its place).

"_You're not so tough, Medusa!"_ Viridi remarked. _"Your life force is a lot weaker than before!"_

"So Orcos only revived me with some powers." Medusa blew the comment off. "That's nothing. I can still trash these scrawny little beings."

Indigo ducked and rolled her way out of incoming fire. "You'd think Orcos would revive the Goddess of Darkness with all her powers."

"I already said I didn't want to be the puppet to anyone!" Medusa cast a laser beam from her eyes. "But Orcos needed a jail warden and everyone else was too busy. So he forced me to be here."

Shadow balls with creepy reddish black glows were hurled at the angel warriors. It caught the two by surprise but after taking a few hits, they were able to counter them.

"_Sounds like you're not too happy to be revived."_ Viridi noticed.

"I'd rather be dead than serve anyone." Medusa spat.

"You'll get that wish soon enough!" Dark Pit said.

Medusa's scepter tossed out a few dark waves. Dark Pit easily countered it with the light coming from his sword. Indigo was a big help for the battle. Medusa seemed focused more on Dark Pit so Indigo was easily able to get more of her attacks to land on the snake lady. Still. There were quite a bit of ways to go before the enemy would go down. And time was something that Arlon didn't have.

"I can finish her off with my sword but I need her severely weakened first!" Dark Pit mentioned to Indigo, narrowly missing a near shadow ball.

"I can handle that." Indigo said.

The navy angel stretched her arms out forward and aimed them straight at Medusa, concentrating energy. Her body had a blackish aura with tiny diamond shaped sparkles.

"Dark Disintegration!" Indigo called out.

Her aura transferred through her fingers and shot right out at Medusa. The aura quickly reached Medusa, eating away at her energy and causing pain. That worked out quite well. The health was going down rapidly with Medusa in a temporarily weakened state. Dark Pit noted he should ask about this cool power later.

"It's over, Medusa!" Dark Pit shouted.

He jumped up into the air, raising his sword. The sword charged itself with an intense light as it came down and cast a light beam right at Medusa's head. Medusa screamed in agony as she toppled over, collapsing into the muck behind her.

"_Great work! Now just free Arlon and we're good to go!"_ Viridi said.

Indigo volunteered to get Arlon. She pierced through the tree all too easily, destroying the stockage. Arlon tumbled out, gasping for air as his powers were starting to return. Dark Pit watched from his spot as Indigo helped out and Viridi checked on Arlons health.

"Well done, Pit Two." Medusa coughed, dying. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"I wonder what'll get to you first. Your defeat or sinking in that muck." Dark Pit coldly said.

"You did me a favor, releasing me from Orcos' control. Now I'll return the favor to you." Medusa said.

"You? Do me a favor?" Dark Pit gave her a skeptic look.

"I don't like Orcos as much as anyone else on your goody good side does. I want to see him go down." Medusa mumbled.

"Fine." Dark Pit crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

"Orcos' behavior has changed quite a bit in the last few decades since his first appearance. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Medusa questioned. "Orcos had focused his destruction in the past while now he ruins everything in sight. Barely talks and never leaves his palace. Gives out no information; even to his commanders."

Dark Pit was silent. It did make some sense.

Medusa flinched from the pain as her beauty slowly warped back into her hideous form. "Think about it. The panic and destruction he causes everywhere. All for the heck of it. His fixation on you angels and the grudges held against the goddesses. Even some of the attacks he's launched. There's an obvious pattern here."

The muck had devoured most of Medusa. At the same time, her remaining body was starting to deteriorate into specks of dust.

"Orcos' plan is almost complete. If you don't stop him right now..." Medusa's voice faded out before she could finish.

Just like that, Medusa was gone. Like facing against Hades, the goddess of darkness had helped the side of good out before she died. Dark Pit knew what she said was true. There was a pattern in the way Orcos ran the Underworld. Everything Orcos had done all lead up to something. But what? What was it that Medusa was trying to warn him about?

It took a minute or two to sort through the information and search through memories of this war. When Dark Pit got an idea what might be going on, his blood ran cold. There was no other explanation.

"Viridi! We need to get to the Grand Palace! Now!" Dark Pit yelled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You ok?"

Pit and Kaze were close to the door at the top of the escalator. That's when Pit felt a headache and dizzy spell come. There were flashes of images that raced through his head so fast he couldn't track them all. Some were of the nightmares and flashbacks that he had seen before. Others were new, with strange people or places never seen before. Pit wanted to process those more but couldn't.

"Uh yeah…" Pit shook his head. "I'm cool."

"You're sure?" Kaze asked, looking concerned.

"Positive. I'm not going to zonk out now! Not before we're through showing Orcos how epic we are!" Pit said, getting back into fighting spirit.

"Alright!" Kaze cheered. "Onto the next battle!"

With their strength revitalized (thanks to food given by the goddesses), the angels marched forward into the next room. This room was quite a stretch from the others. Pandora's room was of her labyrinth while the Great Reaper had his main room. As for this room? It looked like a techno room of light blue silver and strange patterns on the wall. Pit and Kaze were on a floating island that circled around the edge.

"Wait! I remember this!" Palutena said. "This is when we fought the Aurum Brain!"

"Not to mention a level infinity epic super god!"

The walls changed to a blood red color. In the center was an orb with a certain self-proclaimed fire god inside.

"You again!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Pyrrhon's back! And he's better than ever!" Pyyrhon announced. "Now that Orcos gave me a new training facility that I control, not the aurum, I can obtain even more power! Ultimate victory is Pyrrhons!"

"I kicked your butt into space before, Pyrrhon." Pit said.

"And I made you run away like a sissy." Kaze added.

"But we'll defeat you here and now!" Pit and Kaze shouted.

"_They're getting good at that."_ Palutena commented.

"_I was just thinking the same thing."_ Aether agreed.

Pyyrhon created a ring of fire around the island which quickly closed in. Pit was able to jump right on time to avoid any impact.

"OW! Hot hot hot!" Kaze yelped as her foot was burned.

"Careful! Pyrrhon doesn't play fair!" Pit warned.

"Show me a hero and I'll write ya a tragedy!" Pyyrhon laughed, tossing out dozens of tiny fireballs.

"You got that off the internet!" Pit shot a few arrows his way.

"La la la la! Can't hear you! I'm too awesome!" Pyyrhon mocked. "KABLAM! KABLOOMEY! WHAMMO!"

Pit tried to think about how to go about this. That orb around Pyrrhon created a very good shield that withstood against the attacks. Last time, there were four stands that helped to support this orb. Take them out and the orb is gone. But there weren't any stands this time around.

"You look like you have an idea." Kaze said.

"Think you can use your angel power to take out that barrier?" Pit asked.

"Think? I know I can." Kaze smirked. "But I will need time to concentrate my energy. Cover me for a minute or two, ok?"

"Sure thing." Pit nodded.

Kaze hid behind Pit as he took on Pyrrhon himself. They jumped over fire rings and ducked away from fireballs. There was a beam of fire but Pit managed to deflect it.

"Admit defeat already, Pyrrhon! No way you can take on two angels like us!" Pit said.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Pyrrhon laughed menacingly. "You think you got a shot? With the power Orcos gave me, I'll be invincible!"

"Just give in now and leave the Underworld. You realize once you're defeated, that's it. Game over for you." Pit told him.

"No way! Pyrrhon is too epic to die! And even if I do, Orcos, my so-called boss, will bring me back. Just like he did with the others!" Pyrrhon pompously responded.

"You really think he'd do that? To just bring you back again and again?" Pit questioned.

"_Pandora, Thanatos, the Great Reaper…they were only brought back to be used as pawns. Even if you were to be revived, you'd fall victim to the same thing. You'll be trapped in an endless cycle of revival, dominating control and repeated death."_ Palutena warned.

"Pyrrhon doesn't know what you crazies are talking about!" Pyrrhon retorted. "Now taste my Pyro Blast!"

"I'm ready." Kaze whispered.

"Go for it." Pit stepped to the side.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

Kaze's arms lifted high as her hands glowed white. Like the first time Pit witnessed, bluish white lights came down from the air and pounded the orb. It was too much for the orb and it shattered into tiny pieces. Pyrrhon was now exposed.

"And now to finish him off!" Pit fired arrows rapidly. "Here's a taste of the light, Pyrrhon!"

"Hope it's not too salty for ya!" Kaze mocked.

…..

"What was that?" Pit stared at Kaze.

"I'm running out of cool things to say." Kaze sweatdropped. "Nevermind that! Just keep hitting him!"

The arrows were doing a lot of damage now that the orb was gone. Pyrrhon was struggling to lash out more attacks and keep up his game. Pit and Kaze raised their bows simultaneously, ready to deliver the last hit together.

"This is for the betrayal at the Aurum battle!"

"This is for attacking my homeland!"

Two angels were launched together. Their combined power pierced Pyrrhon straight through the heart. Pyrrhon roared as his power ran out and health was gone. The fire guy wobbled in mid air before falling. Before hitting the ground way down below, the purplish black light came and took him away.

"I guess that's it. Pyrrhon's really part of the Underworld now." Pit said.

"I'm hoping he stays this way. He's a real pain in the neck." Kaze inspected her burnt foot. "So what was that about the Aurum battle?"

"It's a long story. But there were aliens. Everyone teamed up to get rid of them. Pyrrhon was an airheaded idiot and thought to be good but he really wasn't. So he took control of the aurum and then the aurum controlled him. I defeated them both. And Pyrrhon blasted the Aurum into deep space." Pit quickly explained in one breath.

"You got to fight ALIENS?! LUCKY!" Kaze moaned, jealous.

The floating island stopped. Part of the wall vanished to reveal another flight of stairs. No spiral to them or any unusual parts to it. It resembled a grand staircase with a fancy design. The stairs led up into pitch black. No Underworld monsters were in sight. Just two potions to restore full health.

"This is it." Pit took a deep breath.

"Finish Orcos and save the world." Kaze said.

Together, the angels took their first steps onto the grand staircase and made their way to the final boss, Orcos.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Half of the epic battle, done. Part 2 will be coming very soon! Looking forward to seeing the boss fight of all time! **

**Hades: Hmpth. I wanted to fight Pitty.**

**You got your chance. Need I remind you that you were obliterated?**

**Hades: Eh. I'll revive myself. Two or three years passed in the story right? A detail you forgot to mention? That means I have around 22-23 or so years to return.**


	15. Epic Battle Part 2

**Hades: Final battle time?**

**Final battle time.**

**Hades: Oh goodey! I'll get the popcorn!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was quite a trek to the top of the grand staircase. Took three times as long as any other stairs and it seemed to only get steeper. Eventually, there was a door. Not like the other ones. This door was gigantic and had fancy iron designs on the outside. The door opened slowly with a loud moan, beckoning the angels inside.

Both of them stepped forward into the darkness. When the doors closed behind them, it was perfectly still. Everything was pitch black and impossible to see through. Only a heavy sense of pressure could be felt.

Suddenly, there was light. Two very small lights that came from candles on both sides of the angels. The candles stood on tall stands, illuminating the darkness slightly. More candles slowly lit up; two by two. They shed light to reveal a red rug path that cut straight through the darkness. Pit was a bit anxious over the suspense and noticed Kaze seemed apprehensive about this too. Still, they walked down the candle lit path.

"Don't let Orcos screw with your mind too much." Pit whispered.

"No worries." Kaze murmured. "We got this."

There was another doorway. This one was wide open. Pit and Kaze walked through to see torches hanging on the stone wall. It was extremely dark for a moment. But from above, a gothic chandelier with skulls suddenly lit up and revealed the room. Nothing as grand or detailed as expected. The chandelier might actually be the finest thing in the room. Interior design seemed to be a cross of the gallows and a touch of simple elegance. At the back of the room, there was a throne chair that looked like gigantic bat wings. Sitting in it was the one and only, Orcos; God of Destruction.

Pit was certainly surprised with how much Orcos had changed. He was still fairly big but was more like a pro basketball player's height than a giant. His clothes used to be just tight shorts, revealing a very hairy chest, warped legs and lizard tail. Instead Orcos wore regal armor made of bones and black material. While the tan skinned chest and legs were covered, the reddish lizard tail showed through. The horns on top of his head and the demonic wings sprouting from his back did as well. Black hair that used to be messy and unkempt was long and straight. There was a creepy dark purple aura that glowed around the head. Orcos sat at his throne, staring down at the angels with an unamused expression.

"Bravo Pit and friend. You surpassed my guards and made it all the way to me. Impressive work, I must say. Though that is to be expected of angel warriors." Orcos spoke.

"Nothing can stop us!" Pit shouted.

"Not even those commanders you hide behind!" Kaze added.

Orcos glared at them. "Hiding? You claim I hide behind my commanders? Foolish girl. If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one."

The God of Destruction got up from his spot. His hands burst into flames. Mouth growled to reveal a set of pointy teeth. Wings were outstretched.

"You ready to take him on?" Pit asked his partner.

"Not before our pre-boss rallying cry." Kaze grinned.

"Oh yeah! Right! Ahem." Pit cleared his throat. "God of Destruction, listen up!"

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Kaze joined in.

"You know me as Pit, servant to goddess Palutena!"

"And I'm Kaze, goddess Aether's righthand girl!"

"Our combined power will send you spiraling into oblivion!"

"Hmpth. Interesting speech." Orcos remarked in a sacrastic tone. "But enough with those insipid words. It's time to battle."

"Sacred Platinum Treasure activate!" Pit called out.

The weapon responded, covering Pit in mecha armor. Orcos already lunged forward with both angels leaping out of the way just in time. So this was the opening move. Tackles and trying to run them over. It was reminiscent of the battle strategies from last time many years ago. Which meant many of Orcos' old moves would be used here. Pit would at least have some idea how to handle this.

Orcos was launching fireballs which quickly split into three more. Pit activated the 'light sword' mode, using the laserbeam sword on his hands to defend himself and Kaze. Kaze was firing away with her meteor bow but did land two star strikes on the demon. Orcos, at first, had the pattern of launching a couple of fireballs that split up and trying to ram into the angels. It seemed easy and predictable.

There was a blast of fire that came from the mouth, nearly torching Pit's wings. The lizard tail tried to smack Kaze. Huh. Old dogs can learn new tricks after all. Shouldn't come as much as a surprise though.

"Any chance you know moves with water?" Pit questioned Kaze.

"Nope!" Kaze replied, leaping away from a fireball. "Just star based moves!"

"_Don't worry! You two are doing great!"_ Aether said.

"_Especially since Orcos has a weaker life force."_ Palutena noted.

The tail shot spikes, like it did in the past, only this time they were metal spears. One had barely nicked Kaze's shoulder. Kaze closed her eyes, pulled down her goggles, looking like she was focusing on her energy. Pit took that as the signal for an incoming angel power attack and decided to help cover for her.

"Engaging UltraLight mode!" Pit shouted.

In response, the Sacred Platinum Treasure changed Pit's armor to be more on the defensive and have cannons on the arms. Pit fired away spheres of green light at Orcos repeatedly. Orcos brought back an old attack; firing bats made of shadows from his left hand. Super gross with those squeaking pests flying around.

"Give it up, Orcos! Light always triumpts!" Pit called out.

"That's what you think." Orcos hissed.

The god clenched his muscles tight and gave a loud yell. Suddenly, his entire body was now on fire! He was practically a fireball!

"Try to survive this!" Orcos growled.

He was spinning around and around. As he did, balls of fire launched everywhere at once. It caused severe damage to the spots where they landed. Pit got the armor to throw a shield up but it wouldn't last too long in these conditions.

"Kaze!" Pit groaned under the pressure. "Please tell me you're done!"

"Almost…" Kaze mumbled, still deep in concentration. "Stall him a little longer."

"How much longer? I'll be deep fried and served with chips soon enough!" Pit groaned.

"_Let me help Pit."_ Palutena sent a ball of light into Pit. _"I slipped in a temporary counter effect into the mecha armor. That should last about a minute."_

"Just a minute? Well it's better than nothing." Pit said as he continued defense.

Fireballs shot at Pit were deflected right back at Orcos. It didn't do much damage but every tiny bit helped. Meanwhile the minute kept ticking down. Not long before Palutenas help would wear off. It was about 8 seconds left before Kaze opened her eyes again and stood tall.

"Better stand back." She advised.

Pit did just so, knowing it wasn't wise to get in her way. Kaze took a step forward, facing Orcos with a determined look.

"Northern Lights!"

Kaze's body glowed white as a large rainbow beam shot from her and attacked Orcos directly. The God of Destruction screamed as the light hit him with such power and force. Pit was in awe over how beautiful yet potent this attack of Kaze's could be. It was knocking Orcos' health way down!

When the attacked ended, Kaze fell to her knees and took deep breaths. The attack seemed to take a lot out of her. It'd be surprising if all that energy didn't make her exhausted. Meanwhile, Orcos was stumbling while the head's dark purple aura grew stronger. His clawed hand grabbed the wall for support. He was nearly done and dealt with. Two or three more attacks, then the God of Destruction would be history.

"PIT! WATCH OUT!"

Through the doors burst Dark Pit and Indigo. They must've finished saving Arlon to help with the final battle.

"Hey guys! I almost got him!" Pit called out.

"You don't know what you're dealing with! Orcos isn't what you think he is!" Dark Pit warned.

"If it isn't the dark twin of Pit. Pittoo, wasn't it? So nice of you to join us." Orcos said in a bitter tone.

Something didn't seem right about that statement.

"Hold on a minute. How do you even know who Pittoo is?" Pit questioned, frowning. "He was born long after I defeated you."

A twisted grin appeared on Orcos' face. Then an evil, menacing laugh.

"Pit, think back to the beginning of this war!" Dark Pit said. "The way he carelessly committed violence without any emotion? His sick desire to see the world in disorder more important than actual power? Hiding behind other enemies, the grudges against the goddesses and how he fixates the most on us? Even the attack on the Lunar Sanctum and Arlon should've been obvious! It all adds up!"

Pit mentally sorted through the information. Dark Pit was right; it did add up to something. Something that happened once before and caused devastation. Pit's head was racing to figure out this puzzle. And once it did, the angel was frozen, panicked.

"_It can't be!"_ Palutena gasped.

"N-no way…" Pit whispered.

"You finally catch on." Orcos snickered. "Took you guys long enough."

The aura on Orcos' head started to shift. It formed a creature that perched on the top of the gods head.

"THE CHAOS KIN!" Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena and Viridi exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm the one who started this war and sent earth into chaos." Chaos Kin said, using Orcos' voice and body to communicate.

"We destroyed you back in the Chaos Vortex!" Pit shouted.

"Or so you think." Chaos Kin spat. "You just destroyed my body while the powers and my soul remained."

"There's no way you could have revived yourself! Or even escape your vortex!" Viridi said.

"That's where you're wrong, nature freak. You see, my full intention was to kidnap the dark twin of Pit and use his body for my return. Pit got in the way and escaped out of my realm with him. However, my efforts were not in vain." Chaos Kin explained. "His body held Pandora's powers which would be of great use to me. I took a portion of it as well as some of the angel's energy. Barely snagged enough before I was so rudely pushed off."

Indigo and Kaze (who was starting to come around) watched in stunned silence. Aether listened to the conversation silently.

"I spent many months regenerating myself, fueled by the thought of revenge. Revenge against you rotten goddesses and your pathetic little birdbrains. It was a glorious day when I finally got my body back. And I went straight to work on my master plan." Chaos Kin continued. "Using Pandoras powers, I made my way to the Underworld to pick up a soul to revive, eat and use the body as my own. It was a stroke of luck I found Orcos. Someone forgotten over the years by you do-gooders so you'd never suspect anything was off. As a bonus, he's part-time ruler over the Underworld."

"_The lost souls would be eaten by Orcos and that energy would transfer onto you, wouldn't it?" _Palutena assumed.

"Bonus points go to the bratty light wench. I was able to make myself even more powerful than I had ever been thanks to using Orcos as a cover. All those delicious souls plus an army to attack with and the pure joy of spreading calamity throughout the world. It's quite the job, isn't it?" Chaos Kin went on.

"Don't get comfy with it then." Pit said. "One more hit and you're finished."

Chaos Kin laughed. "Finished? Not even close! You've been hurting Orcos, not me! And thanks to you weakening Orcos, I've been having an easy time devouring the remainder of Orcos' soul. Right after that light attack from your friend there, I ate the last bite! Orcos is gone and I've taken all his godly powers."

Chaos Kin leapt off of Orcos' body. Orcos' body fell straight to the floor with a gigantic thump and disintegrated into tiny little pieces. Pieces which soon blew away. Pit was tempted to attack the Chaos Kin head on but the creature surrounded himself by a cyclone of fire. The fire made it hard to see anything except the Chaos Kin's silhouette.

Then, something started to change. The Chaos Kin's body was morphing into another form. It stretched a couple feet. Six spindly legs became four; two moved to the upper half of the body to form hands and arms while the other two went low, becoming legs and feet. A head was created. Demonic wings sprouted from the back. Soon enough, the transformation was over and as the fire died down, the newly altered Chaos Kin stepped out.

The Chaos Kin had a new body that was the complete opposite of an angel. Instead of feather wings, they were demonic wings of red and black. His hair was a bit long and shaggy; black with the tips dyed green. There was a shackle and broken chain used as a neck piece. The shirt was short sleeved and black with a green Chaos Kin Symbol in the center. Black pants and dark red shoes. The face was the creepy part. His left eye was covered by a red medical eye patch. As for the right eye, it was a red pupil with yellow coloring where white should be.

"You should all feel so lucky. What you witnessed was my rebirth into a new form and assuming all the powers of a god. I am now the Chaos King, God of Destruction and Chaos!" The Chaos Kin announced.

"Not for long you're not." Dark Pit growled, ready to use his sword.

As Dark Pit was about to come forward, the Chaos King threw a fireball right at his feet. That stopped the angel and made him back off a bit.

"I don't intend to battle. Not my thing. And I've got so much work to do if I intend to decimate this world." Chaos King smirked. "You better back down now, angels. Cause next time, I won't go easy on you. And your tasty souls will be devoured."

The Chaos King spread his wings and took off, busting through the ceiling. He disappeared into the Underworld skies. Long gone before anyone could blink.

"Darn it!" Dark Pit slammed his fist against the wall. "He got away!"

"And he'll do worse damage before now that he has god powers!" Pit groaned. "If we just knew the truth earlier!"

"_What's done is done. The Chaos Kin…er…King had tricked everyone into believing he was Orcos, including the Underworld."_ Palutena told them.

"_Right."_ Aether agreed. _"We should stop dwelling on the past and look to the future. There's a psycho out there ready to destroy our world and we need to stop him." _

RUMBLE…RUMBLE….

The palace was starting to shake. Stones came loose and things were crumbling apart.

"Speaking of the future, I think I'd like one far away from this place!" Kaze spoke up.

"_It's coming apart without an Underworld leader."_ Viridi noted.

"_I'll pull out two, you pull out two. Right Aether?"_ Palutena offered.

"_Works for me!"_ Aether nodded.

As the palace was tearing itself apart, all the angels were summoned back to Palutena's temple in beams of light. They were all gone just before the palace reduced itself to rubble and the mountains themselves were falling to pieces.

This wasn't just an Underworld war anymore. Now it was a Chaos War.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**What didja think? Plot twists galore, final boss battles and everything! Actually, I had a hard time not using the word chaos until last chapter because I didn't want to spoil anything. **

**Hades: Impressive. Pitty got duped again and now there's a new threat to the world.**

**Yep. It'll be pretty….chaotic. Eh?**

**Hades: You're terrible. By the way, how'd Dark Pit get to the palace with no flight?**

**Might as well avoid questions now than have the readers ask. But assume that Phosphora came by with the lightning chariot, Virdi's forces picked him up for the ride or Arlon helped out when he got his strength back. However you like to think of it.**

**Hades: Is the next chapter soon?**

**Yep! Coming up very soon! Don't think the excitement is over quite yet!**


	16. Past and Future

**Hades: Any battles with the Chaos King yet? Hm? Let's see Pitty-pay fet destroyed!**

**Nothing major this chapter. A cool-down from last chapter with discussions, another unanswered question now being answered and a lead in to the next chapter. But I do hope you like it, readers! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit sank into the hot springs pool, feeling his spirits sink with him. Since coming back from the Underworld, he had been feeling a little depressed. He beat Orcos…but now the Chaos King was loose and causing trouble. As a creature, that thing was more than enough trouble. But now as a god with insane powers? It seemed to be all too much.

"Room for one more?"

Kaze stood behind him, setting her towel off to the side. She got into the pool fully clothed and took a spot near Pit. Pit quickly checked if he took his clothes off or not. Whew! Still on. Gotta remember the angel code of conduct; be ready for duty. Though it might be a little awkward being in the hot springs with a girl.

"Relax, we're friends." Kaze assured, reading his facial expression. "Nothing weird going on."

"Oh ok." Pit sighed, relieved.

"Every time I need to sulk, I go the hot springs too. Always helps me to think and calm the nerves." Kaze spoke. "And I assume you're sulking over what happened today?"

Pit looked away.

"I hit the nail on the head? Your twin's in a bad mood too. He's up on the roof. While he may not be in the mood to talk, maybe you are." Kaze told him.

He remained silent.

"You know, Viridi told me what happened with the Chaos Kin. Rough stuff. I mean turning into a ring and having your goddess nearly killed? It probably still haunts you." Kaze said.

"Sometimes." Pit muttered.

"I can understand that. Angels have a sense of loyalty to the god or goddess they serve. It's what gets us through the hard times and keeps faith alive. Loyalty creates special bonds." Kaze's told him. "Though loyalty can sometimes cost you everything…"

"Really? Like what?" Pit asked.

"Someone's life." Kaze responded with a sad smile.

Pit could feel Kaze was speaking from experience. He was going to ask but instead was quiet, listening and waiting for her to go on.

"I used to know several other angels. Some were great friends, others were more acquaintances than anything. But over the years, they all died defending the god or goddess they served under. The Angel Keepers were wrapped up in their ideals and wants that they didn't pay attention or even care about an angels safety. And because of the angels loyalty, they did whatever was asked. It'd lead them straight to their death." Kaze explained. "It was years since I saw another angel. Decades, actually. I almost assumed Indigo and I were the last."

That was depressing to know. Those four angels may be the last this world had. Sure there could be more but odds weren't great. Pit felt sorry for Kaze, having to go through all that pain. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. That's why he fought so hard to protect not only Palutena but Pittoo and even Viridi.

"Hey, back at the Grand Palace, you said Aether wasn't your first Angel Keeper." Pit recalled.

"Right." Kaze nodded.

"Then who was?" Pit asked, curious.

"Polaris, Goddess of the North Sky. We lived in her star which you can still see on a clear starry night. She was a leader with amazing powers. Her rule stretched to most of the constellations and gods that resided in space." Kaze answered.

"She sounds cool! I've been to space myself a few times." Pit said.

"It's beautiful up there, isn't it?" Kaze grinned. "Polaris was dedicated to her job. Made sure the place sparkled and gave guidance to those who needed it."

"So did you two not get along or something?" Pit asked.

"No we got along great. Miss Aether's like an older sister to me while Polaris was more motherly. She took care of me and inspired me to do well as an angel. Taught me everything I know." Kaze responded.

"Then why'd you leave?" Pit questioned.

Kaze's smile was there but her eyes were dark. "She died."

"Oh…" Pit felt guilty, treading on a sensitive subject. "I-I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Might've been mine in some ways." Kaze shrugged.

"Yours?" Pit was confused.

Kaze sighed. "Well…things weren't always peaceful up there. Polaris had a rivalry with Nyx, Goddess of the Dark Night Sky. Nyx loved to whip up black holes and erase the light from space. Kind of had this obsession to see a purely black sky and hated Polaris with a passion."

Pit would hate to see a sky without stars or light. He had seen the gorgeousness of space and had always wished to travel around there again sometime to catch another epic view.

"So they fought. A lot. Polaris sent me to fight while Nyx had an angel of her own, Indigo." Kaze said.

"Whoa! Indigo was on the bad side?" Pit was surprised.

"Not so much the bad side as the…er…dark side." Kaze went on. "Anyways, the two of us were always fighting. We hated each other because of our devotion to the goddesses we served. But we were both strong so most of the matches ended in draws. Very rarely did Nyx succeed in attempts to erase space. The only victory of hers I can really think of was erasing the 13th constellation from existence."

A pause. Kaze looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and looking like she was reflecting on her past.

"Um…what happened?" Pit asked.

"The Celestial Armageddon." Kaze took another moment to go on. "War was declared. Polaris and Nyx went straight at each other will full intent to destroy the other. Meanwhile, Indigo and I were sent to the battlefield with orders from our goddesses to do whatever it took to win. Neither of us held back. We used our angel powers, strongest weapons, every tactic in fighting…gave it our all. Heck, we were both bleeding and limping around with broken bones. But we didn't care. We kept battling each other."

Pit could almost picture the battle in his mind. It hurt to think that two good angel friends hurt each other so much in the past. Palutena never let Pit get that hurt. She put him in rough spots before but managed to keep Pit alive and well.

"Eventually, we came to a point where we were barely alive. It was hard for me to breath with cracked ribs and bruised organs. Indigo was coughing up blood. And at that point, I paused to ask myself 'what's the point'. Was this worth murdering someone over? I was supposed to be fighting for peace, not for…whatever that was." Kaze continued. "Indigo seemed to be thinking the same thing. We dropped our weapons and watched our goddesses kill each other. The two of us went back to our old homes, packed a few belongings and left for earth. Neither of us had gone back since."

"I-I'm sorry…" Pit apologized quietly. "I mean, I didn't mean to revisit painful memories."

"Scars make you stronger. What you learn in the past comes in handy for the future." Kaze reclined in the hot springs. "Sometimes I miss Polaris or my time up above. But I love life down here with Miss Aether. I have fun on missions and helping the humans is satisfying work."

"You got that right." Pit agreed. "I'd never want to be an angel to anyone but Lady Palutena. She's awesome! And we have great times together!"

"You two seem like a good match. And you guys seem to do well with Pittoo and Viridi. Great battle skills, teamwork and fiery spirits." Kaze said.

"But with you, Indigo and Aether, our team will be twice as epic and bring down the Chaos King!" Pit felt his determination was revitalized.

"Look at you being all confident." Kaze chuckled. "Hey, know what? I think confidence is contagious. I'M READY TO DEFEAT THE CHAOS KING!"

Pit smirked. He quickly splashed Kaze, drenching her head. The angel boy tried to contain his laughter as Kaze gave him a weird stare.

"Is that what you Skyworld'ers call a splash?" Kaze grinned. "THIS is a splash!"

Kaze retaliated with a bigger water wave that washed Pit halfway across the springs.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed. "Know what? You're going down!"

"Splash fight!" Kaze giggled.

The two angels chased each other around the hot springs pool, splashing the other. Laughter filled the air as any worry or tension melted away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Viridi walked into the main room of the temple, where Palutena and Aether were already discussing things. She was careful to carrying drinks over to them.

"You made this? That's so nice of you!" Palutena said graciously.

"Yep! Fresh strawberry smoothies!" Viridi sipped her own drink. "My garden grows some of the best fruit this world's ever seen."

"Goddess of Nature had cooking talents and modesty." Aether chuckled.

"What's with the drinks?" Palutena inquired.

"I thought we could use a perk-up after what happened today. Kind of threw us all for a loop." Viridi sighed.

"I'll say." Aether gulped down her smoothie. "I didn't know who the heck that Chaos guy was and even I'm shocked."

"Who wouldn't be?" Viridi muttered.

"Have you seen the angels by chance, Viridi?" Palutena asked.

"Pit and Kaze are in the hot springs. They seemed depressed at first but now they're doing some stupid splash fight. Weirdoes." Virdi rolled her eyes. "Pittoo is still up on the roof. And no idea where Indigo is."

"Glad to hear Pit and Kaze are doing better. And I assume Pittoo isn't taking the information too well." Palutena said.

"Don't worry about Indigo. Chances are she's off by herself doing the same thing Pittoo is." Aether assured.

"Thinking about the Chaos King. And we should be too. He'll strike soon enough." Palutena told them.

"I already contacted Phosphora and Arlon. They'll keep a lookout for trouble and provide assistance where needed." Viridi mentioned.

"Good work. I'll put my centurions on a tougher training course for any emergencies. Though I'd probably focus more on Pit. He'll need to be in top shape if we're going to challenge the Chaos King." Palutena said.

"All the angels should be." Aether added.

"Then maybe we should train them. Make sure they're strong enough." Viridi suggested.

"As great an idea as that is, we might not have enough time. Who knows when the first attack is launched?" Palutena told her.

"Remember when the Lunar Sanctum was destroyed the first time? When the Chaos Kin first released? He didn't do any damage right away." Viridi pointed out. "The Chaos Kin took his sweet time to gather power, assess the situation and create a mastermind plan. As heartless as he is, that thing probably has one heck of a brain age number."

"Come to think of it…" Palutena thought it over.

"My guess is that the Chaos King will be doing the exact same thing again. He might not take as long to wait this time so if we're going to train, we need to do it now. And we're going to need fast improvement." Viridi finished.

Aether snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Hold on. I remember hearing about a skilled trainer of heroes. Granted he's picky about who he accepts but I think he'll help in a crisis situation. Besides, I've got connections."

"Great! Tomorrow morning, we'll set out for this trainer and get our angels whipped into shape!" Palutena decided.

"Down with the Chaos King!" Viridi proclaimed.

"Hear, hear!" Aether raised her mostly empty glass.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: So who's the trainer? Someone mean and vicious! Oooh! And he'll twist Pitty's arm off if he doesn't do a sit-up right!**

***sweatdrop* Er…just wait for next chapter. The update's coming fast, kay?**

**Hades: When are you introducing gods? Lots of women here. **

**I'll be getting more men in soon enough. As an authors note, Polaris was a god I sort of made up on my own. Took the constellation, combined a few greek story aspects and added in originality. Nyx was a real goddess name and ruler of the night sky but I made her all my own. Now we have some of Kaze and Indigo's past. As for the rest? You'll find out soon enough.**


	17. Angel Training Camp

**This chapter took awhile! Had to get the next few scenes just right for your reader's viewing pleasure!**

**Hades: New characters I see. Didn't some other author write those same characters in his latest fanfic?**

**Yeah he did. Weird how great minds think alike. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Viridi left after some time and Aether had gone back to Sky Peak to attend to her home. It was decided that Kaze and Indigo would stay in the guest rooms so they'd be prepared for what was coming up. None of the angels had been told what was to come. Just that they should get to bed early for the big mission ahead.

It was hard for everyone to get sleep that night. Events that happened hours before reeled in their minds. There was some regret, a little bit of questioning and hope for the future. Though this would be a rough time ahead, everyone knew they'd do what it takes to bring down the dark chaos that could destroy everything.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Attention passengers! Flight 53 is now departing Skyworld!"_

Instead of the normal two angels, there were four speeding through a dark hallway. They approached the door, jumped out, spread their wings and flew off.

"_Thank you for choosing Palutena as your traveling service!"_ Palutena joked.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Pit grinned.

"Too much fun." Dark Pit yawned, still tired.

"Awww. Someone not have enough z's?" Kaze chuckled. "You know, you could let Viridi do all the work and go to sleep till we get there."

"_Do __that__ and I'll make sure your flight crashes."_ Viridi warned.

"So speaking of there…" Pit was about to ask.

"_Don't ask us if we're there yet!"_ Viridi moaned.

Pit sweatdropped. "Heh. I was going to ask where we're going."

"_With the Chaos King having godly powers and vicious strength, we're going to need each one of you in your best fighting form."_ Palutena said.

"What? You doubt my epic abilities?" Kaze questioned jokingly.

"_Believe me. You and Indigo have proven your worth many times over."_ Aether replied.

"_Pit and Pittoo as well. Still, we need to make sure you'll be strong, fast and ready for anything. The Chaos King won't hesitate to use all sorts of dirty tricks along with those new abilities. Which is why you are all going to go train."_ Viridi told the angel group.

"I'm up for extra combat training any day." Dark Pit said, determined.

"I'm game." Indigo smirked, clutching her bow.

"Which of you will be in charge of this training thing?" Kaze asked.

"_None of us will be helping you out this time."_ Palutena answered. "_We're taking you to a constellation called Orion, who is famous for being a legendary fighter and trainer of heroes."_

"SWEET! We get to go to space again!" Pit cheered.

Pit was very enthusiastic about going to the starscape again. Dark Pit was curious but thinking more about the training. Meanwhile, Kaze and Indigo didn't look so pleased. Their faces went pale as they froze midflight. Pit and Dark Pit's power of flight flew them back over to the girls, hovering beside them.

"_Ummm…yeah."_ Aether sheepishly spoke up. _"Sorry this is so sudden, girls."_

"I AM NOT GOING BACK UP THERE!" Kaze protested.

"That goes double for me." Indigo agreed, frowning.

It took Pit a second to remember the conversation from last night. Kaze and Indigo had already been in space and it gave them painful memories. And naturally, neither didn't want to go back up there.

"Uh Lady Palutena? Maybe we can find someone else?" Pit suggested.

"_We're short schedule here!"_ Viridi reminded.

"Viridi's right. We won't have enough time to search for someone else who could train you. Orion's the only one we know." Palutena said.

"_Besides, Orion is the best there is! Every war he had been involved in, his side always won. He's trained gods and goddesses to be the best."_ Aether explained. _"Not to mention someone here has connections. Right, Kaze?"_

Kaze stayed silent, pouting. Still not keen about going back. Dark Pit was confused, looking to his twin for answers. Pit shrugged and gave him a look that translated to 'I'll tell you later'.

"Please Kaze! We really need you and Indigo for this!" Pit pleaded.

"Come on! Can't exactly defeat the Chaos King without extra strength on our team." Dark Pit added.

"_And the power of flight is sort of ticking away here."_ Palutena mentioned.

"Look, give it a chance." Dark Pit insisted. "Can't miss out on a training course like that."

"Yeah! We'll have fun!" Pit urged.

Kaze and Indigo looked at each other with skeptical looks. Then back at the guys.

"Fine." Indigo mumbled.

"We're in." Kaze sighed.

"_Thank you girls!"_ Aether happily said as the angels took off again.

"_But we're falling behind!"_ Viridi groaned. _"And the power of flight won't last us long thanks to our two birdbrains."_

"_Well it's not like I can speed them up much."_ Palutena said.

"_Oh don't worry."_ Viridi smirked. _"I know what to do."_

Dark Pit was being guided in a different direction. Palutena had Pit follow her and the girls, in turn, followed Pit. Pit wasn't sure where they were going at first. But the landscape did see a tad familiar.

"What's the plan here, Viridi?" Aether asked.

"_First, a question."_ Viridi responded. _"Are you any of you fans of the circus?"_

Pit cringed. "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"_Yes. __That__ again."_ Viridi snickered.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Pit pleaded, freaking out slightly.

"Someone care to enlighten me what you two are talking about?" Kaze questioned.

"You know, sometimes Pit does some amazing tricks. Saving the world, eating anything in sight, becoming a cannonball…" Viridi's smirk grew bigger.

"Wait what?" Dark Pit cringed.

"She's kidding, right? Please tell me she's kidding." Kaze gulped.

Coming up on the horizon and getting closer was one heck of a sight. A gigantic iron cannon.

"She isn't." Pit grew pale.

"Know what? I think I'll fly up into space on my own wings." Kaze nervously said.

"Same here." Indigo agreed, disturbed by the cannon.

"_That'll take way too long. We need to get you up there now!"_ Viridi insisted.

"_You're going to cram all four angels into the cannon and fire them to the stars? This ought to be good."_ Aether commented.

"_If Pit survived it once before, he'll be fine the second time around."_ Palutena noted.

"You guys are supposed to be helping us!" Pit moaned.

"Yeah? Well no one is controlling my flight path so you can't get me in that dumb ol' cannon." Kaze stuck out her tongue. "Whatcha say to that, tree hugging hippie?"

"Uh oh." Pit froze up as Dark Pit face-palmed.

_"You really want to mess with me?"_ Viridi challenged. _"Fine. Just you watch."_

As they neared the cannon, Dark Pit was flown behind the group. With sudden force, he was pushed into the gang and sent flying straight into the cannon. Viridi used Dark Pit's power of flight to stuff them in tight. Not a pleasant feeling to be squished together in a small space.

"Stop squirming!" Indigo grumbled.

"HEY!" Kaze yelped. "Who grabbed me?!"

"Oops!" Pit turned dark red. "S-sorrry!"

"Ow! Hey watch the feet!" Dark Pit snapped.

"_Everybody ready?"_ Palutena asked.

"NO!" All four angels cried out.

"_They're ready!"_ Aether decided.

Pit could feel the cannon's direction starting to turn. Then the cannon tilted upwards to the sky.

"_Three! Two! One! FIRE!"_ Viridi shouted.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A huge explosion went off, blasting all four angels high into the air. They screamed and spinned around like little cannonballs. Their speed was faster than a blink of the eye. Within a few seconds, they found themselves flying into space.

"Not any easier the second time around." Pit sighed.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Kaze gagged, dizzy.

"_I wouldn't. That stuff will never go away. It'll keep spinning around in a floating mass."_ Aether advised.

"Nice to see you care." Indigo muttered.

After shaking off initial dizziness and nearly being blown to smithereens, Pit took a look around. Space was as beautiful as ever. They had entered the Galactic Sea which hadn't changed since the last visit. Strings of light held together in a sea of stars and small constellations. Lots of shades of blue, pink, green and white. Maybe some purple in the mix too. Above was a dark sky with more light particles. Shooting stars sped right by. Trails of colored green and white lights. Pit always loved coming here for his adventures.

Kaze and Indigo were looking around, silent. No doubt they were remembering the time they spent in this vast world. Happy memories and sad ones…it was clear from their dark expressions that they reflected on them all. Pit wanted to help them out but already Palutena and Viridi were pushing them onwards into space, to the mission.

"So where's this Orion guy?" Dark Pit questioned.

"_There's an island in the Galactic Sea where he lives. It's not too much farther."_ Viridi told him.

"Is that it?" Pit pointed.

In the distance (but closing up fast) was an island. It looked like a large, flattened asteroid that held seemed to hold life on it.

"Yep! There it is!" Aether replied. "Move in, crew!"

All four angels touched down on the island's east side just as the power of flight was done. Weird island. There was sand but it was light blue and sparkly. Seashells looked like they were made of glass and distorted into weird spiral & diamond shapes. The grass was a mix of light green and white. A thick grove of trees covered the west and southwest portion of the island. The trees themselves resembled earth trees but seemed to be made out of silver. At the north side of the island was a hut. Looked to be somewhat small and had a very basic design. Kind of like any island hut you'd see back on earth.

"I sense visitors have arrived."

Someone came out of the hut. He appeared to be a middle aged man with extremely pale skin and immense muscles. No shirt. The bottom half wore a white toga and sandals. The man had silver hair and beard as well as dark eyes. At first, you'd think this guy wouldn't be a constellation or a trainer of heroes. But Pit could a faint aura glow around him. Like tiny little stars floated on the edge of his being.

"Long time no see, Orion." Kaze greeted.

"Kaze? It's been ages." Orion said, a bit surprised to see her. "Indigo too? I didn't think you two would ever return to space."

"_We have an emergency and these four angels need to be trained into the best shape of their lives. No way we can take down an evil being like the Chaos King otherwise."_ Aether explained.

Orion inspected the group. "…I see some potential."

"_You think they'll be ready in a few days?"_ Palutena asked.

"A few days? I usually train my heroes for months at a time." Orion frowned.

"Like Miss Aether said, it's kind of an emergency. Please, Orion?" Kaze begged. "It'll be like sparring in the old days! Only more extreme! And this isn't just for the good of earth but space too!"

The constellation thought it over. He took a look over Kaze and Indigo but more so on Pit and Dark Pit. There was a moment of silence.

"I have to warn you. My training program will not be easy in the slightest. Many of my students had barely survived after training for months. All those lessons will be condensed into a few days which may bring you to your breaking point. I will make sure you suffer as your strength grows. You may barely escape this training program alive." Orion warned.

"Count me in then." Dark Pit grinned, itching to get started.

"We'll do what it takes!" Pit agreed.

"Indigo and I are in too." Kaze said.

"Very well then. The four of you will stay on my island for a short training session. As for the goddesses, none of you are permitted to watch or get involved. I require you to stay on earth until I call you back." Orion instructed.

Palutena seemed unsure about this. Though Aether had confidence and Viridi was all for it. They had to accept this part of the training program.

"_Careful not to get yourself __too__ hurt. I want a strong angel, not a dead one."_ Palutena said, her voice half humorous and half concerned.

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena." Pit smiled. "I'll work hard just for you!"

"Miss Aether! Just you wait! I'll be stronger than you'd ever expect me to be!" Kaze declared.

"_That I wouldn't doubt."_ Aether chuckled. _"Just don't do anything dumber than usual."_

"_And I expect big things from Pittoo and Indigo."_ Viridi told the dark colored angels.

"Don't worry." Dark Pit responded confidently.

Soon enough, the goddesses presence disappeared. No heavenly guidance, teasing or mission assignments. All the angels had was each other.

"Now then. From on, you call me teacher." Orion spoke.

"Yes teacher." Kaze bowed her head (the other three followed her lead).

"We'll go to the hut to set up your room. You have half an hour before we start the training. And I expect you to be ready for what I have planned." Orion coldly told the group.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The hut was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. More elegant too. Still, it didn't have four guest rooms so the angels had to share. They set up hammocks with girls on one side, guys on the other. Pit and Dark Pit had bickered awhile who would get top bunk while Kaze and Indigo easily settled on their beds.

Everyone left the house after half an hour to meet with Orion, who situated himself dead center in the island.

"Good. Timing is everything. You arrive to the battle one minute late and it could have cost you." Orion said. "Now then, drop your weapons."

Kaze and Indigo did as asked without hesitation. Pit wasn't too sure himself but he did so. Dark Pit didn't seem to care either way. He actually looked ready to get things started.

"First part of training is to learn how to fight without weapons. An angel who relies too much on their weapons will find themselves growing weak. You will learn to fight with your bare hands and whatever abilities you possess." Orion instructed. "I am aware two of you do not have powers or they aren't developed yet. It will be much harder but if you expect to survive any sort of battle, you must learn to adapt to different situations and think fast."

Four beings descended from the skies. One was a dark purple centaur with muscles that exceeded Orions. Another seemed to be half man, half crab. There was a woman in ocean colored tones but held an arrogant expression to her face. Finally, a shy and very pretty maiden who didn't look like a threat whatsoever.

"I have called on some friends of mine to help with today's first day of training." Orion said to the angels. "Meet the constellation signs Sagittarius, Cancer, Aquarius and Virgo. One angel per combat partner. Your goal is to defeat your opponent. However you may not use weapons, your powers must not be relied on too often and you must defeat the opponent by evening."

"Uh excuse me teacher?" Pit raised his hand. "How do you know when evening is? We're kind of in space…"

"Kaze? Care to explain?" Orion said.

"See that small circle way up there?" Kaze pointed to a lime green circle high in the sky. "Think of it like our sun back on earth. When it touches the horizon of the Galactic sea, it's evening."

Confusing but it made a tiny bit of sense. Pit was almost starting to miss the sun he took for granted (and that burned his wings). Judging on that circle, it was only a few hours until evening. Plenty of time to take these guys down.

Pit got Sagittarius, Dark Pit was assigned to Cancer, Kaze went with Virgo and Indigo had Aquarius. Each group was separated by a large amount of space.

"And begin!" Orion called out.

The battle started immediately. Pit ran up to the centaur, ready to punch him with full strength. Sagittarius grabbed Pit's fist with his own giant hand and flung the angel several feet away. Ok, rough start. But Pit got right back up and ran towards him again with a face kick ready. Sagittarius turned and used his horse feet to pound Pit straight on. Yikes that hurt! The guy was seriously tough. This might be harder than Pit thought.

Dark Pit was thinking the same thing with his fight. He was eager to finally be fighting someone and wow was it tricky! Cancer had crab arms which could be used to deflect any martial arts move and give one heck of a pinch. Dark Pit had several scrapes from trying to attack those things. He had to find a way to land those hits on another part of the body. If only those arms didn't get in the way!

Meanwhile, Kaze discovered her own opponent wasn't easy either. Virgo went from a delicate lady to a psycho battle maniac as soon as the fight began. She was insanely fast, landing dozens of punches on Kaze right off the bat. Kaze wasn't able to dodge them all at once or even know what to expect for the next attack.

As for Indigo? Aquarius was no push over. That woman had serious talents. Her movements were graceful and entrancing but landed powerful strikes. Most of the hits managed to get Indigo, which hurt horribly.

"Hey Sagittarius! You've haven't said anything since the battle started. Not a big talker?" Pit said as tried to punch him. "Or are you a little hoarse?"

Sagittarius said nothing. He grabbed Pit's fist and twisted his arm.

"OW OW OW!" Pit cried.

After the arm was twisted to its near breaking point, Pit was thrown once again.

Dark Pit seemed to be getting a general idea what to do in his battle. He moved around, launching a few attacks but also looking for openings. The crab arms usually got in the way though occasionally, there'd be an exposed spot. That was when Dark Pit could strike. It was a slow process but it'd at least do some damage while he could think up a tactic to finish this guy off.

Indigo was getting smart about her own battle too. Aquarius may be launching powerful attacks but they had to be taking up a ton of energy. All those movements that looked elegant? Had to be distractions for Indigo and to hide how Aquarius really felt. Indigo saw past the motions to see that the water lady was getting tired. Perfect! All she needed was a few more hits and a final attack before she'd go down!

Kaze wasn't having much luck with Virgo. Granted she wasn't sent flying through the air like Pit was. Still, not easy. Virgo had extreme speed that made it hard to predict her next move, avoid incoming attacks or even launch an attack. She usually did a fast fury of punches but could also kick and karate chop. Kaze couldn't do anything with this crazy battle girl. There had to be a trick to this. But what?

"Haley's Comet!"

Indigo had used one of her angel power attacks. This time, a large five-pointed black star appeared in her hand surrounded by a dark gray aura. Using that aura, Indigo whirled it around her head and then launched it straight at Aquarius. BAM! The water woman constellation was down!

Dark Pit seemed to be encouraged by Indigo's win. He already did quite a bit to Cancer but it wasn't enough. No way this battle would be done in time. Dark Pit had to find the weak spot. Every enemy had one; cravalache's butt, Medusa's face, list could go on. So what was Cancer's weakspot?

"_Hey Pittoo! Look at this!"_

"_Seriously, don't call me Pittoo! And what the heck is that?"_

"_Poseidon sent us a thank you present! We're having crabs for dinner! YUM!"_

"_How can you even eat something with that hard shell?"_

"_Lady Palutena taught me this! First you have to break that shell on the arms, then you can eat the soft part!"_

Convenient flashback. Dark Pit looked to the arms of the crab and noticed slight cracks in the inner elbow. There was the perfect opening! Charging forth, Dark Pit landed two direct punches to both arms. It worked! The shell on the arms broke into tiny little shards, revealing a mushy flesh underneath. Cancer was attacked again and again but Dark Pit's moves. Did not take long before the crab constellation was defeated.

The two remaining angels glanced at the green circle which drew dangerously close to the horizon's edge. They had to kick it into high gear. Pit finally realized he wasn't supposed to attack willy-nilly. He had to actually think about what he was doing. Kaze was getting an idea too. To beat someone fast, you'd have to be fast too.

Kaze picked up the pace and avoided all the attacks Virgo sent her way. Seeing how the maiden attacked and dodging the line of fire opened Kaze's eyes. While Virgo was fast and knew how to land blows, she was also predictable. First some punches, then a karate chop, followed by kicking and repeat. This could be used to her advantage. Kaze kicked when Virgo punched, dodged the chop and then punched when Virgo kicked. Surprisingly, though she had the energy to use all those moves, Virgo didn't have much stamina when it came to taking hits. Just like that, another constellation was down and out.

All that was left was Pit. And he was running out of time. So far though, he was doing well. He learned to dodge attacks, anticipate what Sagittarius was going to do and then strike at the right time. Sagittarius was getting weaker quickly. As quick as the green circle in the stars was lowering to the horizon. With the centaur close to falling, Pit launched himself for a final face kick attack.

"TIME'S UP!"

Orion called as Pit's foot landed right on Sagittarius' face. It was enough to make the constellation fall, giving Pit victory.

"WOO! Way to go Pit!" Kaze high-fived him.

"Not bad, Pit-stain." Dark Pit commented as Indigo gave a thumbs up.

Orion approached them. "Good work from all of you. You each tried different tactics and learned how to adapt to the battle situation. Not to mention, you learned you don't always have to rely on a weapon for combat. I've been watching your techniques so I can adjust the training program to your needs."

The angels were feeling proud of themselves. Already survived the first day!

"However, this is only day one. Your training will get harder from here on out." Orion warned. "Also Pit, you were too close on the time limit and your defeat. There's a penalty for that. First, you and the other angels head back to the hut for dinner. We'll continue the next part of training in two hours."

A little disappointing. Oh well. Pit was starving! He grabbed his bow and raced back to the hut, with the others right behind. They sat down at the table, finding it with great foods of different kinds. And wow did it taste awesome!

"You know, I was sort of expecting Orion to be mad at me." Pit said, biting down on meat.

"He's not mad. More annoyed, than anything. Odds are, he's thinking up a way to get back at you right now." Kaze told him.

Pit gulped. "I-is that so?"

"Probably." Kaze shrugged. "I know Orion and he's strict with training."

"Pit's in trouble? This ought to be good." Dark Pit noted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two hours later and the crew was refreshed, ready for the next part.

Orion was out in the field. There was a large wall that stood near him and had the angels' bows.

"Everyone grab your weapon and stand behind the line of rocks." Orion instructed. "Except you, Pit."

"Me? Why me?" Pit asked.

The other got their weapons and went behind the rock line that was several feet away. Now they were watching, waiting for further instruction.

"Pit, stand with your back against the wall." Orion told him.

Pit was confused but didn't question it. He went to the back and pressed his back to it.

"This next exercise will teach three of you how to aim and one of you about close calls." Orion spoke. "Those with your weapons are ordered to shoot but there's a catch. You have to get your arrows as close to Pit as you possibly can without hitting him."

"SAY WHAT?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Dark Pit smirked.

"And Pit, you can't move. You do and I'll make sure you go without breakfast tomorrow." Orion ordered. "Ready your bows!"

The angels did as asked. Pit broke into a cold sweat, feeling heart-pounding terror. They were going to do this. His own friends were going to shoot arrows at him!

"FIRE!"

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: *laughing* I love that ending!**

**Figured you of all people would. I'll leave you guys to decide how things turn out for poor Pit. Don't worry, he'll still be alive for the story!**

**Hades: Next update?**

**With any luck, soon! **


	18. Endurance

**Tricky chapter. Lots of battles but I couldn't get them how I wanted. Not like the last chapter.**

**Hades: And you were out partying.**

**NATIONAL HOLIDAY! All I did was watch fireworks, eat corn on the cob and get some writing done. That is how I party.**

**Hades: You should've watched the master. Back when I had a body, I was the dancing king!**

**Before you put any weird images in my readers heads….read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When you go to space, you'd think it'd be harder to tell day from night. But even if she didn't already know what time it was, Indigo could sense it. Climbing onto the top of the hut, she stared out into space. During the night time, space's atmosphere seemed to grow darker while the stars shined eve more brilliantly than before. Everything was calm and quiet.

"Are you here to avoid the snoring too?"

Indigo saw Dark Pit climb onto the roof and take a seat next to her.

"Just needed time to myself." Indigo said.

"Same here." Dark Pit leaned back. "That and get away from the snoring Pit-stain's causing."

"I think he's psychologically damaged from earlier." Indigo commented.

"Oh he'll recover." Dark Pit smirked a little. "Eventually."

Indigo grinned for a second. For awhile, neither angel spoke as they listened to the waves of the Galactic Sea and watched the stars above them. It was always beautiful up in space. Like a mixture of darkness and light coming together to form something wonderful.

"Hard to believe you left a place like this." Dark Pit spoke. "Must be hard coming back."

"Wait…what?" Indigo stared at him, baffled.

"Pit blabbed about you and Kaze. How you were in space, the Celestial Armageddon, leaving space supposedly for good…that stuff." Dark Pit told her.

The navy angel was quiet. Her arms hugged her knees as though she'd curl up into a ball.

"Is that why you don't serve goddesses?" Dark Pit asked.

Indigo didn't say anything. Her expression darkened as past memories swirled within her head. A long time passed in complete silence.

"I've been flying solo all this time. Partly cause I don't understand why angels are loyal to selfish gods and goddesses. But also because I still need to find out who I am." Dark Pit told her. "I'm born from a part of Pit yet I'm completely different. I'm…me. And I don't know who 'me' is. I don't need others telling me what I'm supposed to be or do. No one do I want to be compared to the original Pit."

Indigo listened intently. Dark Pit sighed, closing his eyes.

"It's not that I hate Pit or any of the deities we know. But I can't discover myself unless I find that out on my own. And I'm not going to let anyone tell me who to be." Dark Pit finished.

Interesting words. Indigo looked over at Dark Pit, studying him. There was much more to this guy than meets the eye. The girl took a deep breath.

"I…I have a hard time trusting others." Indigo quietly spoke up.

Dark Pit opened his eyes part way, glancing at her.

"Mistress Nyx was my first and only Angel Keeper. She took me in and taught me everything she knew. To me, she was practically my mother. I trusted her without any doubt or fear. Whatever she asked me to do, I'd do it." Indigo explained.

A pause. There was a lump in her throat. Took a moment for Indigo to compose herself and push past the painful memories.

"I was taught to hate light which led to me hating Polaris and Kaze. Didn't even question why. I hated them because Nyx did. And whenever Nyx attacked the light, I was with her every step of the way. When she declared war and told me to kill Kaze, I was determined to do it." She went on. "Th-that hate…it got out of control. I had blood all over me but I didn't dare stop. Not until the angel before me was dead."

Her fists were clenched. Old wounds still stung just remembering them. Emotions of all kinds tossed inside Indigo; anger, sorrow, pain…it made her stomach hurt. Dark Pit seemed to be paying attention to what Indigo said.

"At some point, when the two of us were about to go down, I realized something. If Nyx really cared about me, then why would she let me get this hurt? Why put me in dangerous missions without hesitation and tell me to kill one of my own kind? And what about the hate and beliefs I had? Were they really mine or hers?" Indigo continued. "Nyx was absorbed in her own desires…a-and I was just her pawn. She didn't care about me. So I stopped fighting. I watched the goddess who betrayed me die. And I took off."

Hard to not remember that battle. All that blood splashed around the ground and both angels. Their severely weak bodies barely able to stand up as they tried attacking each other. Explosions echoing in the background with two goddesses fighting to the death as well.

Indigo sighed. "I talk to Kaze and we train sometimes. But while she goes with Aether, I choose to stay alone. I'm not sure if I can ever trust another god or goddess again after that. Who's to say the past won't repeat itself? The goddesses we're seem good but I don't know for sure if they'll stay that way."

Dark Pit was quiet for a minute. "Do you trust me?"

"…a little." Indigo admitted.

"How come?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Well…" Indigo pondered it. "You're different. You fight for what you believe in and stay on the good side. No way do you let a god or goddess push you around. If someone told you to kill or do something wrong, you wouldn't even think of doing it. And finding yourself is a hard challenge. I respect you."

Dark Pit stared at her, absorbing those words. It almost seemed like those words impacted him somehow. Indigo was starting to feel a little tired. Time to go back inside and get some rest. Long day head coming up. Dark Pit seemed to think the same thing, getting off the roof with her.

"By the way, didn't think you of all people would talk so much." The dark angel commented.

"Don't get used to it." Indigo muttered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_The world around Pit seemed to be falling apart. There was a gorgeous citadel that was crumbling as attacks were launched from the outside. An earthquake knocked him right off his feet. One of the pillars was about to crush him!_

"_PIT!"_

_Something yanked his arm and pulled Pit right out of harms way. Pit was held close to a strange figure. She radiated light but not like Palutena did. This woman's energy was gentle, warm and soft. It felt like Pit had known this light figure for some time and that he somehow knew he'd usually come down in her arms. However this, he was still scared that the entire world around him was collapsing._

"_Oh no…" The figure muttered, distressed. "It's only getting worse."_

"_W-what now?" Pit asked._

_The figure hesitated to answer as she shielded them from debris. "…I have no choice. Pit, come with me."_

_Pit was being dragged away, running through the citadel as fast as he could. The way through the place was a blurry maze in Pit's mind yet he could tell what rooms were where. Weird. Still, his mind was trying to focus on the figure that was leading him through the place. All Pit could see was the light. He sensed it was a graceful woman who held a special connection. Otherwise, nothing. Details were sketchy._

_The light took Pit to the door; like the ones from Palutena's Temple and Viridi's Sanctuary had when it was mission time. Door opened to reveal dark clouds that swirled around in a vicious storm. Little lightning bolts zapped around as high winds flew about. It was extremely dangerous. Pit clung on to the light, feeling terrified. He wasn't able to hear what the light was telling him because of this intense fear._

"_Pit."_

_After a minute or two, the voice spoke clearly in Pit's mind. Her fingers were pressed to Pit's chest, where his heart was. There was a warm energy that flowed from the light to Pit._

"_Take care of yourself, Pit. You are destined for greatness." The light whispered._

"_W-wait! What about you?" Pit nervously asked._

"_I can't come with you. I'm sorry." The light paused for a second. "Stay strong. And remember…"_

_Pit couldn't hear that last part. What was it he was supposed to remember? It had to be important! The light carefully pried Pit away from her. With a small push, Pit was sent out the door and flying through the storm. The last thing he was a lightning bolt heading straight for him._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Time to begin day two of our training."

All four angels stood at attention outside on the island, facing Orcos. They seemed ready for action. Except for Pit, who was still trying to wake up. His sleep had gone so well until that new memory came. It had to be a memory. Pit could feel it! Still, it was strange. That memory didn't seem to relate much to the others at all.

"We're going to be testing your endurance. It's important to have that will to fight but even more so to strengthen it." Orcos spoke.

"Great! No problem!" Dark Pit said, up for a challenge.

Pit had done 13 rounds of monsters in the Chaos Vortex back then. Tiresome but mission accomplished. This practice might do some good. Chaos King may or may not send out waves of monsters to attack the angels.

"As it's also important to stress teamwork in critical situations, I'm having you four work as a team. Kaze and Indigo? For this exercise, I prohibit the use of powers. One move, you're out of the game and not allowed to have dinner." Orion instructed. "Now stand in the center of the arena."

Sure enough, Orion had drawn a gigantic circle in the grass. Seemed almost as big as the Chaos Vortex battleground Pit fought in. Pit went with the others to the center of the circle. Orion activated a white force field that encased the arena. No way out. Another rule must be 'no chickening out'.

"With knowledge of your past battles, I'll create enemies for you to fight in rounds of wave. Before a wave starts up, you'll hear a bell. One more thing before we start. If even one of you is defeated, the entire team will be suffering the consequences. Learn to work as one and you'll be fine." Orion explained. "Begin!"

There was a bell that chimed through the air. And then came Underworld Monsters. Looks like Orion would start off easy with monoeyes, kerons and shemums.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Kaze shouted.

"YEAH!" The other cried out.

With bows in hand, the angels went after the monsters. Ha! This wasn't so bad! Easy time getting rid of these weak monsters. With four angels, the first wave was beaten in record time. Second wave had octos and nettlers. Third wave carried in miks, ganewmedes and handoras. There was nothing to this! How could the battles be so easy?

"Hey Pit-stain!" Dark Pit called out. "No snappy remarks or weird puns?"

"I didn't make one? Sorry! I guess I've been a bit distracted!" Pit sweatdropped.

There came the bell. Pit quickly caught two shadows closing in on him and dodged. He turned to see a snog nearly crushed him! Two of those creatures were joined with three armin and a sinistew.

"Better get your head in the game! We've got company!" Dark Pit warned.

"Sorry but I suck at entertaining guests." Kaze joked, going after an armin.

Pit shook his head. He had to stay focused and take down the monsters sent out. His team depended on each other for help in the battles. No way would Pit allow himself to be defeated and drag the other down. He handled the snog that was after him.

"Ha! Missed me!" Pit taunted the elephant-like creature. "Too bad your aim isn't as good as your memory!"

"WATCH IT PIT!"

Kaze pulled him away from what would've been a brutal smack, courtesy of an armin.

"You ok?" The lavender angel asked.

"Couldn't be better?" Pit chuckled nervously.

"Is your head screwed on right?" Kaze questing, knocking the guy's head like a door. "You should've been able to see that coming from a mile away!"

Indigo slashed the sinistew. "What's going on with you two?"

"It's Pit." Kaze helped him up.

"Don't tell me he's finished already…" Dark Pit groaned, taking care of the last snog. "We've barely gotten started."

"Look I'm fine you guys! Really! I'll try harder to fight! I swear!" Pit insisted as the bell rang.

The angels gave him skeptical looks. But then turned their attention to the new monsters. This time it was the Forces of Nature's turn to come out. One boom stomper, a toxiecap and several bumpety bombs. Kaze and Indigo had no experience with these guys but caught on quickly. Pit took a deep breath before giving it his all. He managed to focus on the next few rounds which brought several more of the Forces of Nature; nutskis, clobblers, lurchthorns, meebas…everything. There was a small detail that Pit noticed. All the minor, not-as-threatening monsters were in large amounts. Though there were hardly any big ones, they were in smaller numbers and the main focus of the wave. So each new wave could give Pit an idea how hard it was. And for the most part, these waves seemed to be getting harder.

"Wave 8!" Kaze fist-pumped the air. "Whew! What a workout!"

"Is that all the Forces of Nature creatures there are?" Indigo asked.

"From what I've seen, it should be." Pit replied.

"Though Orion could throw anything at us." Dark Pit noted.

Sure enough, back to the Underworld Armies. But a familiar musical sound filled the air. Something Pit dreaded.

"Ornes!" He exclaimed.

"And a lot of them!" Kaze gulped.

"I see komatoes and shootflies. Aim for those." Indigo advised.

No shooting wildly here. Any attack had to be melee. And it was hard to melee the little monsters when four ornes were circling the area. One hit, game over. Which also meant the entire team would be let down. Pit tried to narrowly avoid the ghastly creatures while he took out the shootflies and komatoes. It was like a particular wave in the Chaos Vortex but tricker what with more ornes around.

"Yech! Ornes always creep me out!" Kaze shuddered.

"Same here!" Pit agreed, slicing up a shootfly.

"Got the last one! Wave's over!" Dark Pit told them as he finished off a komatoe.

Yep. Another round was done. The bell signaled yet another wave to begin. There was a shulm and vakloom, which weren't too much concern. Poison mushroom and flying turtle? Too easy. Though the tricky part were two crawlers. Those two tank monsters were never easy to take down.

"Hey Pit? Come on, dude. What's on your mind?" Kaze asked.

"You choose now to ask that?" Pit fired away at the shulm.

"You seem off, Pit. Way out of it today." Kaze said. "Ever since you woke up, you haven't been your sunny self. Even if you manage to battle the monsters, there's no laughs. What's wrong?"

"We're battling here! Can't this wait?" Dark Pit irritably questioned, going after a crawler.

"No it cannot! I happen to care about my friends!" Kaze snapped at him, then turning to Pit. "So what's up?"

Pit pondered whether or not to say anything. "Well….it's my memories. They've been resurfacing a little at a time. And usually, they're really confusing. I can't make heads or tails of it. But the one I had last night didn't make much sense. I know it's a memory and that it's mine. I'm really confused about it."

"Congrats on the memory regaining. Must be hard." Kaze defeated the vakloom no problem. "What kinds of things have you been seeing?"

"We're kind of busy here!" Dark Pit yelled at the pair.

"So are we!" Kaze called back.

"Talk all you want later! We're supposed to be fighting!" Dark Pit ducked out of the way from a crawler attack.

"We are fighting! What? We can't talk at the same time or something?" Kaze huffed, taking out a crawler with one final shot.

Dark Pit wanted to argue though Indigo stopped him. Crawlers were defeated in no time. Next wave was whipped up very fast. There was a shelbo and several leoxes. Seemed like a small break compared to the earlier rounds. Pit took the time to help wipe the enemies out while talking to Kaze. He described the many memories he had experienced; falling out of the sky, the pain he endured, mysterious people encountered, a strange town that kept appearing in his visions and the most recent dream/memory. Kaze listened while jumping and tackling on the Underworld monsters. Took skill to process the lengthy info and fight at the same time.

"I dunno…maybe my head's messed up." Pit mumbled.

"Doesn't seem that way." Kaze said. "More like two different parts of your life. That last memory is just another part of your life than the others. Maybe that last one was your time with a goddess while the first few were of your…"

"Heads up! We've got bigger fish to fry!" Indigo cut in.

"Or else they'll fry us." Dark Pit muttered.

Uh oh. Two eggplant wizards! And two tempura wizards too! This wasn't good! Pit tried to stay on his feet as much as possible. Kaze accidentally had been turned into an eggplant but the tempura wizards didn't chase her. Future reference, tempura wizards only eat tempura they make. Turn into an eggplant, you're safe. Sort of.

"WAAAHH!" Pit jumped away from a near tempura attack. "Oh yeah? Why don't you taste arrows?"

Pit fired off arrows at the tempura wizard. Success! One down, three more food wizards to go!

"You just got burned!" Pit and Kaze laughed.

"There we go. Back their normal, idiotic selves." Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"At least they're still helping us defeat enemies." Indigo pointed out.

Eggplant wizards were annoying but they could be taken down easier. Two angels per wizard made this go faster. There goes the bell. Next up were a bunch of treasure boxes and…

"REAPERS!" Pit shrieked.

"That sounded like a little girls scream!" Dark Pit snickered.

"Classic!" Kaze chuckled as Indigo grinned.

Three reapers that spotted the group in no time. Summoning reapettes, they were after the angels and going insane. Geez. Why did these stupid reapers have to be so darnstrong? Always a huge pain to defeat. Plus Pit hated to admit it…but these things freaked him out a little.

"Hey maybe we'll get some hearts or food from these treasure boxes!" Kaze suggesting, walking to one.

"DON'T OPEN THE…!" Pit and Dark Pit yelled.

Too late. Treasure box sprouted weird legs and was kicking Kaze clean across the face.

"What kind of treasure boxes are these?!" Kaze yelped.

"Mimicuties." Pit sighed.

It was understandable that Kaze stuck with the reapers. Had a huge shock with those mimicuties. Pit didn't like those things either but he preferred them in this sort of battle. Besides, Dark Pit and Indigo seemed to be having fun reapers. They were taking those guys out almost too easily.

"Alright then!" Dark Pit stretched his arms as Indigo got the last one. "No more Underworld or Forces of Nature!"

"Orion doesn't look done." Kaze noticed.

There came the bell. A whole new set of monsters appeared onto the arena. And while Pit only fought them once, he knew what they were right away.

"WOO! Space pirates!" Kaze whooped. "Thanks Orion!"

"Space pirates? Weird." Dark Pit mumbled.

"You know these guys too?" Pit asked as he went for one of the yellow ones.

"Heck yeah!" Kaze face-kicked a sniper. "What a thrill ride! Fought them all the time in the old days! Indy did too!"

"Don't call me that." Indigo grumbled.

"Sound familiar, Pittoo?" Pit teased.

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Pit moaned, rubbing his now sore head.

"You really want to call me that?" Dark Pit questioned, exasperated.

There were many space pirates out on the field. Most of them were yellow ones that, like the previous ones, didn't have many skills. There were a couple grayish colored snipers in there. And finally, two green commander space pirates. Pit had a bit of a rough time since he only fought them once. Dark Pit as well, having never fought them. Meanwhile Kaze was having a ball. Indigo seemed to be doing great too. It was a little while before all the space pirates were down. And it was at that point the crew was getting tired.

"Yeah…is that it?" Kaze asked, out of breath.

"We went through all the Underworld troops and Forces of Nature. Even the space pirates! I don't think there's anything left." Dark Pit answered.

"Not unless you count the Aurum." Pit added.

"No, Pit. There will be no Aurum troops for our practice."

The force field around the arena went down. Orion stepped over to the group.

"I dislike the Aurum and do not intend to create them for training at all." He told them. "Moving on, good work with the battles. Though there were some distractions, you managed to defeat everything in your path and come together as a team. I d warn you that in the future, they may even be more rounds than what I've thrown at you. You may have to endure longer. Keep training so you may keep up with any challenge ahead of you."

"Yes sir!" The angels said.

"Dinner is set up inside. I will let you relax for the evening to recover your energy. And prepare yourselves for tomorrow's training. Like I told you before, it'll only get tougher." Orion went on.

Pit's stomach growled. Dinner? He had been so busy thinking and fighting, he didn't notice!

"FOOD!" Pit already broke into a run.

"Hey don't eat it all!" Dark Pit chased him.

"Wait for us!" Kaze called as she and Indigo followed.

Day two of training, complete. And it wasn't till after the battle did Pit realize how hard it was! Defeating all those monsters and using up nearly all of his health. And then there was the stuff on his mind too. All those mysterious thoughts and memories. Come to think of it, Pit never got to hear the rest of what Kaze said. He should ask her about it.

Grrrooowwwllll…

Right after filling his empty belly, of course.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Another day of training plus a new mysterious memory, possible info-to-come and moments between our angel buddies.**

**Hades: So when are you going to reveal the story behind Pit? Unless…it's never? Oooh! Tease the readers! Torment them! LET THEM READ IN MISERY FOREVER MORE!**

…**.next update will be coming soon. And I won't torment my readers like Hades would.**

**Hades: You can't take a joke.**


	19. Dodging and Dreaming

**Hades: What? You take too long and this is all you can come up with?**

**Been a little preoccupied these past few days. Lots going on. And this chapter does have some importance for Pit. Read, review and enjoy to find out!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AAHH! OW OW OW!"

Pit's feet scrambled across the island, quickly hopping from one spot to the next. Everyone was a bit jumpy today. But they did have a good reason to be.

"Today's training exercise will teach you to think, quite literally, on your feet. My niece, Astraea, will be firing stars down on the battle grounds. Your job is to dodge and deflect them any way you can. However, you cannot hurt Astraea or anyone else." Orion instructed.

The exercise had gone on for awhile now and it wasn't close to being easy. Astraea, the star maiden constellation, hovered high in the air. She summoned fiery golden stars to strike on the angels. The stars were about the size of a soccer ball so they weren't easily avoidable. Upon hitting the ground, they'd explode in a fiery mess which could burn anyone close by. Dark Pit tried to shoot arrows at the stars but the stars would break up into smaller pieces. The smaller pieces could still do heavy damage.

"GAH! HOT!" Pit cried out, feeling flames lick at his toes.

"Ok does anyone have a better idea how to deal with these things?" Dark Pit questioned.

Didn't seem like it. The girls were just as stumped as the guys. Pit tried to think over what may or may not work. Maybe Kaze and Indigo could use their powers? But they might be left with less energy and vulnerable for the stars to get them. Dark Pit's earlier idea wasn't a good one.

"Wait! I have a great idea!" Kaze said. "Who's up for sports?"

"This isn't the time, idiot." Indigo rolled her eyes.

Kaze held her bow differently. "Come on! You sure you don't want to play baseball?"

Oh now Pit could see what she was doing! He adjusted his own bow to be held like a baseball bat. Above him, at an angle, came another star. Pit got into a stance, trying to focus. At the right moment, Pit swung his bow and hit the star like a baseball. The star zoomed upwards and collided with another star, turning both into golden dust.

"WOOHOO! Home run!" Pit cheered.

Dark Pit and Indigo finally got the idea. They started copying the motion as Pit and Kaze kept swinging. This was fun! Those stars didn't seem threatening at all when you make the training into a game! Pit had a blast smacking star after star.

"PIT! LOOK OUT!"

Pit glanced to the side. The last thing he saw was a star careening towards the side of his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_For awhile, Pit was numbed in a state of unconsciousness. It felt like he was floating through nothingness. All alone in nothingness. _

_Then, images flew through his head. Like hundreds of mini movies were being played at the speed of light. Pit couldn't process them all. He was only to tell a few of them apart from the others. Those ones were the memories Pit had seen many times before in his dreams or flashbacks. Falling from the sky to the ocean, an idea sparking from a single feather, being thrashed constantly by an unknown assailant, fire, praying to the gods, being sent away by a strange light-shrouded goddess…every detail came into view._

_Now there were a cluster of related images in Pit's head. They all contained the town Pit had seen from above before his fiery descent. It was a small island made entirely out of rocky cliffs. A town had built itself right into these cliffs with houses, stores and all sorts of unique places. Even a small boat harbor rested at the foot of cliffs. The word 'home' echoed through Pit's head like a distant memory. Before Pit was swept into dark unconsciousness once more, he heard a word whispered in the back of his mind._

_Southport._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Pit? You up yet?"

A voice spoke, eventually dragging Pit from his state of sleep. Pit groaned as he tried to open his heavy eyes. His sight adjusted to the light and blurry figure above him. Took a moment to realize it was Kaze and they were back inside the hut. Pit had been sleeping in his hammock.

"Whew! About time you woke up!" Kaze sighed, relieved. "How are you feeling?"

Pit tried to respond but it came out as a pained moan. A dull ache shot out from the left side of his head.

"I guess you've been better." Kaze sweatdropped.

"What happened?" Pit asked.

"We were out training and dodging stars when I had the idea to deflect the attacks like baseball. However, my aim was way off on the last hit. I sent that star right at your head." Kaze sheepishly told him. "Sorry about that!"

Pit's hand tried to feel the sore spot where the star hit him. Instead he felt an ice pack. Pressing it against the area seemed to help a little. Though a hot springs would've been way better.

Kaze seemed to read his mind. "No hot springs here. Had to make do with this."

"It's ok." Pit said. "Where's Pittoo and Indigo?"

"Well after I smacked your brains, Orion canceled the session. But those two insisted on training so they're completing their 'homework'. I think they're outside practicing martial arts." Kaze replied.

Sounded like Dark Pit to want more training.

"So hopefully I didn't knock any sense out of you in that hit." Kaze joked.

"Actually, you might've knocked some in." Pit said, remembering the strange dream of sorts. "Do you know a place called Southport?"

"Southport?" Kaze tried to think. "Hmmm. I remember a few humans talk about it a very long time ago. All I know is that it's a place on the south side of this world. But where it is exactly, no clue. Why do you ask?"

"I feel that it's somehow important. Like I should go there." Pit replied.

"We'll have to look into it sometime." Kaze said. "In the meantime, how about a snack? Orion set out some cake in the kitchen."

"Sounds great!" Pit responded as his stomach growled in agreement.

Kaze chuckled. "I'll be right back!"

The lavender angel got up and left the room. Pit was left to lie back in his hammock to think. Well, kind of hurt to think at the moment. His head throbbed as he tried to. And that name seemed to keep coming back, tormenting the angel.

"Southport…" Pit whispered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The next day of training will begin soon!**

**Hades: She means the next update is almost here. Hopefully. Unless she forgets.**

**I WILL NOT FORGET!**

**Hades: Yes you will.**

**No I won't.**

**Hades: Yes you will.**

**NO I WON'T.**

**Hades: Look I'm an immortal floating voice with 20-something years to kill. I can keep this going for a ****long**** time.**


	20. Training Test

**To make up for a short last chapter, I wrote and uploaded another one as fast as I could. And this is the last of the training days chapters. **

**Hades: Not very long.**

**Well the gang spent a few days training on the island and the Chaos King is bound to attack sometime. Have to be ready.**

**Hades: Whatever. Read, review and enjoy?**

**No sarcasm? No making fun of me or tormenting me? SWEET. Also, anyone read up on greek myths? Cause you may recognize an old one in this chapter! Did a lot of research for this!**

**Hades: *mutters* Nerd.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pit recovered from his injury quickly and was back on his feet by the next day. There was a big bruise where the star hit him but underneath the spiky hair, it wasn't noticeable. At first, he was a little tired but now Pit was ready for whatever was coming. He was almost like Dark Pit; itching for some action.

"Today will be your final day of training." Orion announced as the angels gathered in the field.

"Final day? Come on. That's way too soon." Dark Pit said.

"The goddesses requested I give you lessons in a few days and that is what I intended to do. I have given you basic lessons that will aid you on your future missions and strengthened you all a little. It may not be as good as the improvement I see in my trainees who spend months on the island. But it will do." Orion spoke.

"So do we get to face you this time?" Kaze asked.

"Had you stuck around for a few more weeks, we might have had the chance to spar. I'm giving you a boss battle that will test everything you learned." Orion answered.

Orion paused, sounding a high pitched whistle. Then a roar bellowed into the air. The angels turned to the beach to see a creature rise from the sea of stars and strut onto the land. It was a lion but it wasn't anything close to a normal lion; this one was twice a normal lion's size. The claws seemed to be made out of a metallic substance. Though many people would notice that the lion's fur was black with its majestic mane decorated in tiny star diamonds. It's piercing yellow eyes glared at the angels as it stood beside Orion.

"This is Nemean, the legendary lion. And he is your final opponent." Orion introduced.

"That's it? We're fighting a kitty cat?" Pit stared at the lion.

"This'll be easy." Dark Pit muttered.

"Your task will be to defeat him. No powers are allowed for this fight. I want all angels at the same level with no disadvantages." Orion said. "Also I do warn you, Nemean takes his fights seriously. Make one wrong mistake in your battle and he'll kill you."

He backed up, creating some ample distance for the battle grounds. Nemean growled, getting into an attack stance. Its teeth were as sharp as swords.

"And begin!" Orion called out.

Nemean roared and attacked at once. He sprung towards Pit who successfully dodged. Pit started firing arrows at the beast as did everyone else. Nemean kept charging at them with tackles and shot razor blades from its claws.

"Is anyone else noticing something?" Indigo questioned.

"What?" The other three responded.

"Our attacks don't seem to be doing much." Indigo pointed out.

Huh? Pit took a closer look as he directed a couple more arrows to Nemean's side. Indigo was right. The arrows didn't hurt him at all. Nemean was at full health and not backing down a bit.

"Whoa!" Kaze leapt out of the way from another lion lunge. "Arrows don't work at all!"

"His skin must be impervious to weapon attacks like arrows. We'll need a new tactic to beat him." Indigo informed.

"Then melee it is!" Dark Pit decided.

Dark Pit ran towards the mighty lion. He was trying to throw some punches and kicks but found it wasn't easy. Nemean countered his attacks with wild thrashing. Teeth shredded a piece of toga of Dark Pit and nearly scraped his arm. The claws were this close to tearing the dark angel apart. After one too many close calls, Dark Pit hustled back to the other angels who kept their distance.

"Ok…bad idea." Pit noted.

"You got any bright ideas, yourself?" Dark Pit questioned, irritated.

"Don't start fighting! We have to stay as a team! Even if it means hot gluing our hands together!" Kaze called out, deflecting a round of razor attacks.

"Weird joke aside, she's right. We had better start thinking." Indigo said.

Pit did as asked. Arrows weren't going to work. Nemean's skin seemed to be invincible to weapon attacks. It seemed like there was a loophole. But what was it?

Nemean was tackling a little less as the battle went on. He chose to shoot a storm of razors out at the angels instead. Sometimes his tail created a powerful wind that could knock someone off their feet. His attacks were getting harder to avoid. And all that running around didn't make it any easier to think.

Pit yelped as a razor brushed through his hair. That was way too close! Almost hit the sore spot from yesterday!

"Hold on." Pit thought. "Yesterday…?"

The memory of that fight came back. Like this battle, the arrows didn't work in their favor. But there was more than one way to use a bow. Pit took his bow and held it like a club.

"Space Lion, hear our roar! You're going to be the one who's hunted now!" Pit declared.

With a powerful leap, Pit went straight at the lion. He raised the bow and struck the lion across the head. Yes! It was doing something! Nemean was hurt by the attack! True it wasn't much but at least that did some damage! His skin resisted arrows but it couldn't resist hard blows directly. Bonus, Pit didn't have to get too close to the monster. Dark Pit had risked himself diving in to punch and kick. Pit used his bow and could keep a little distance so he'd be somewhat safer.

The others could see immediately that this worked. Using their bows, the angels came forth and tried to do the same. Nemean's health was inching its way down. Still had a long way to go, however. And Nemean was adjusting to close combat. His claws lashed out at the attackers while the tail created high winds that made it tricky to come near.

"Ok then. Health is going down steadily. But we'll need something that'll cause even more damage if we wish to defeat Nemean before he defeats us." Pit mumbled to himself. "What can we do?"

Pit reflected on his short time training here on the island. Dodging and thinking on his feet, that was one lesson. Enduring a long battle was another. And then there was that first lesson when the angels first came to the island. Pit remembered now. He learned that there was always a trick to defeating an opponent. Be it a weak spot or a tactic, there was some way the enemy would go down. Nemean couldn't be any different from the others Pit's faced.

So what was Nemean's weak spot? He was covered in skin that resisted attacks from arrows. Whatever didn't have skin was teeth and claws that could shred someone to bite sized pieces. Hitting Nemean was a good tactic but it wasn't something you could easily rely on. It'd take forever to hit the lion to defeat. And Nemean would finish everyone off long before then.

Nemean knocked Kaze back a few feet, giving a loud roar. Pit watched the roar as he had a lightbulb moment. The mouth! That's it!

"Guys! I need your help!" Pit shouted. "Keep Nemean facing towards me but don't let him attack me!"

"And what? You twiddle your thumbs while we get blasted?" Dark Pit questioned, annoyed.

"I have to wait for the right moment to attack Namean! Trust me, this'll work!" Pit told him.

Kaze shrugged. "We don't have any other plans. Why not?"

Indigo seemed to be in. Dark Pit glanced at the girls and sighed.

"Fine. Might as well give it a shot." He muttered. "But you better not mess this up, Pit-stain."

The angels were several feet in front of Pit, defending him from Namean. Namean faced the angels and tried to attack them. Pit put an arrow into his bow and started to aim at the lion. He kept his focus steady as he waited for the right moment to attack. Two minutes passed as the mayhem continued.

"Wait for it…" Pit thought.

Namean gave another roar. Now! Pit let go of the arrow and sent it spiraling into Namean's open mouth. The arrow shot right through the mouth, down the throat and right inside the lion. Namean froze. His eyes widened and paws were twitchy. Then the ferocious beast collapsed on his side. Namean was defeated.

"WOOHOO WE WON!" Pit and Kaze cheered, jumping about.

"Not bad." Dark Pit commented.

"Did we kill him?" Indigo asked, looking at the motionless lion.

"Yes but he'll be fine."

Orion came back onto the field and came over to the angels.

"Like a cat, Namean has nine lives. He gladly sacrificed one to help me train you all and for the thrill of the hunt. Within a few hours, Namean will revive himself to former glory." Orion explained. "As for you four, I am glad to say you've done well training here. I would have liked to keep you longer for training but I must return you to your goddesses for battle. Good luck."

"Thank you sir." Kaze bowed her head in respect.

"Er yeah!" Pit copied the motion. "Same here!"

"So when are we being picked up?" Dark Pit asked.

As he said that, Pit spotted something high in the space-sky. Not hard to recognize at all. It was Phosphora. And she had the Lightning Chariot with her. Odd that Palutena, Aether and Viridi didn't pick the group up themselves or even visit. Oh well. They may be busy. That or Phosphora must've begged Palutena to take the chariot for a spin.

Something didn't seem right though. As Phosphora came closer, Pit noticed she wasn't looking so well. There were scrapes and bruises all over. Her look was messy; the one thing Phosphora couldn't stand was looking like a wreck. And she seemed to have a distressed look on her face. Pit ran over to her as the lightning chariot landed on the grass.

"Phosphora? What's wro-…?" Pit tried to ask.

"We've got BIG problems!" Phosphora cut him off, nearly out of breath. "Mistress Viridi, Palutena and Aether are gone!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hades: The goddess are gone? Now THIS I like. I think I'm finally beginning to enjoy this story.**

**We've got ourselves one heck of a cliffhanger here. But don't worry! Next chapter comes out soon!**

**Hades: Are the goddesses eaten? Killed? Hit in the head with a printer?**

…**..just wait for the next chapter, will ya?**


	21. Return to the Past

***writing furiously***

**Hades: You edited this chapter 3 times. Give it up.**

**NO. WAY. MUST. WRITE. THIS CHAPTER. PERFECTLY!**

**Hades: And learn not to speak in broke up sentences like that. **

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY.**

**Hades: You're no fun when you're like this, sky-sky. Tsk tsk.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The lightning chariot tore through space, carrying Pit and Dark Pit. Phosphora led then way with Kaze and Indigo following. The angels didn't hesitate to get going as soon as they heard the goddesses were gone. Pit was anxious, worrying about Palutena's safety.

"How can the goddesses be gone? They can't just up and disappear." Dark Pit said.

"And Miss Aether is horrible at magic tricks." Kaze added.

"Things haven't exactly been smooth back home." Phosphora explained. "The Chaos King launched his attack earlier than we thought. Actually, it was the day right after you left. I had been flying through a thunderstorm when a bunch of these creepy bug things started attacking me. Talk about gross."

"Creepy bug things?" Pit repeated. "Kind of with a metal scorpion tail? Six red spindly legs? A black thin shell covering green mush and a brain-like substance?"

"Ew! Yeah that!" Phosphora gagged.

"The Chaos King must've replicated little clones of itself for an army." Pit guessed.

"And with the power the Chaos King is at, who knows how many of those things are out there?" Dark Pit said.

"They're freaky but tough. Barely managed to get out of there alive." Phosphora told them. "After frying the little parasites, I went to warn Mistress Viridi."

Phosphora's face darkened. She hesitated to say anything more.

"And…?" Kaze pressed for an answer. "Go on! What happened after?"

A moment of silence. "….the sanctuary was burned down to the ground. Viridi wasn't there. And many of the Forces of Nature perished."

The angels looked at each other in shock. Viridi was tough and stubborn. No way she'd go down easily.

"I was going to alert Palutena about this but when I came to the temple…" Phosphora sighed. "It was in ruins. Easy to tell it was destroyed moments before I arrived. A few centurions were in critical condition but the rest were like Palutena. Disappeared completely."

"And Miss Aether? She's a fighter. No one dares mess with her." Kaze spoke.

"I tried to contact her but didn't get an answer. When I tried to sense where any of the goddesses are, nothing came up. It's like they've vanished completely or I'm being blocked." Phosphora continued. "Cragalache is rubble. Arlon's nowhere to be found. And that old weapons guy Pit knows is in hiding. Rumor has it, the Chaos King is after him next. Right now, we're the only ones left."

Earth was starting to come into view. Pit had missed home sweet home. But home was under attack by a massive threat. Hard to believe you leave for a few days and everything changes in an instant.

"So where are we going?" Indigo asked.

"The Chaos King's energy spread not only to Pit's homeland but the girls as well. Whether its that energy or his freaky clone spies, he'll detect us if we go back to either land. The south part of the world hasn't been affected at all so we'll be safe hiding out there. For now." Phosphora answered.

"We just finished up training! I say let's pound that king and dethrone him!" Dark Pit cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah but we need to know what we're up against, dude." Kaze said.

"I really want to get Lady Palutena back. But I'm with Kaze on this." Pit agreed.

"It's best if we take a look at the situation before charging into it." Indigo advised.

Dark Pit stared at her, then sighed. "FINE."

Phosphora guided everyone down to the south part of the world. There was a lot of ocean territory here and warmer weather. A few islands dotted the waters; some of which had human settlements.

"So where are we going to camp out?" Kaze questioned.

"There's an island around here that I once stumbled upon during my vacation." Phosphora replied. "Used to be a little city or a big town or something like that. It was wiped out by a tidal wave decades ago, killing everyone. Now it's abandoned. And it's perfect for us to lay low."

"Staying in a ghost town? Sounds kinda creepy." Pit shivered.

"Chicken." Dark Pit mocked.

"WHAT! AM NOT!" Pit objected.

"Cluck all you want. We all know you may act like a tough angel but you're a total chicken." Kaze snickered. "I bet I'd last longer in a ghost town than you would."

"HA! I bet I'd go the longest without freaking out." Pit challenged.

"Loser has to give up floor ice cream to the winner for two weeks." Kaze said.

"You're on!" Pit accepted. "Hey Phosphora! Are we there yet?"

"Almost. We should be close." Phosphora responded.

Flying over the ocean, there was a place that stood out differently than the islands passed by. It was a tall cliff that stood tall over the waters. There was a large town that took over the center of the cliff with plenty of space to the east & west and a large wall of rocks stretching all across the north edge of the island. A headache struck Pit as he looked at this strange place. And he realized something; he had seen this ghost town before. He even knew its name.

"Southport…" Pit whispered inaudibly.

The lightning chariot, Phosphora and the angel girls landed on the east edge of the town. Pit was in a daze, staring at the town ahead of him. He couldn't hear the rest of the group talking about how to settle in or when they should start making plans for the war. Something within him desperately wanted to go look around, to unlock the rest of those memories. And so, Pit quietly slipped away and went into the town on his own.

Box-shaped structures were run down and crumbling. A flash went off in Pit's brain, making him remember what those same buildings looked like in their prime. Soft shapes of white, lavender, blue and sea-green made them appear to be pristine. There had been neighbors who made their homes in there; little kids playing, elderly folk relaxing in the sun, women hanging washed laundry in the warm breeze. Pit could feel that he walked down these cobblestone streets many times before.

After pacing through the streets, the angel came to the center of town. There was a broken fountain in the center of a large circular plaza. Another memory flash made Pit recall this being the shopping court of the town. It was here that people gathered to shop or hang out with their friends. There may have been a festival or two at this place. After looking over what was the court, Pit moved on. He wandered through more streets that contained homes that once belonged to happy families. Happy families that were long dead.

Pit soon found something that stood apart from the other buildings. There was a large pile of splintered wood and sharp debris some ways away from the other homes. That had once been a house but now it was obliterated. Pit knew that it was more than just a house. It was his house. This house used to be a wood cabin and his old home. Nothing remained of it now. Pit felt a tiny sting of sorrow seeing this place was gone.

Whoosh!

A strong wind blew to the west. It made Pit look in its direction. Off in the distance, there was a long stretch of land and, turning left, there was ledge that looked over the ocean. The same ledge Pit had seen the first time his memories returned…and for many times after. It was that ledge he jumped from and soared into the sky. Pit found himself automatically walking over to it. He stood on the edge, gazing out at the ocean and sky before him.

There it was again. That same memory that replayed in his mind over and over again. The memory of Pit flying, then crashing into the ocean. It stung at his soul. Pit replayed the memory again in his mind alongside new memories of Southport that were starting to resurface. As the memories continued on, there was a spark that formed into his brain. A tiny piece of important information long lost but now coming back. Pit eventually realized the truth.

"I was once a human…"

His brain snapped. Pit felt like a splash of ice water rushed through him, giving the angel a wakeup call.

He remembered everything.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The following is written in Pit's perspective.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Southport had once been known as the crown jewel of the sea. We could grow gardens in fertile soil given by the cliffs rocks, catch many fish and create works gorgeous works of art. There was always a cool breeze in the warm sea air. Everyone was happy and healthy, with hardly any troubles. It was a town I loved dearly; this was where I called home._

_In Southport, there was a house that was built differently and a little bit apart from the rest of the houses. The reason being so my father could have privacy. He worked as a repair man but spent most of his time inventing things. Father had always been cold, silent and kept to himself. I hardly knew him in my earlier years. It was mom who raised me. _

_She did more work than father ever did; housework, shopping, and raising her son. Mom was a beautiful, caring young woman with a passion for life. I loved my mother and she returned that love ten-fold. We'd run around outside, tend to the flowers or There was a lot of smiling back then, when she was around. Mom poured her heart and soul into teaching me all I needed to know. Part of that included gods and goddesses. She'd read me stories, inspiring me to one day become a hero and protect my town. Together we'd pray to the gods and goddesses for our town to be protected and the citizens within it to be happy. Father, a man of science, disagreed with religion and thought my mom was foolish for teaching this to me. Mom didn't care. She encouraged me to pray and believe in the heavens. And I was taught to always believe in myself; never give up._

_I was still too young to understand how it was my mother died exactly. But one day, she passed on. The house suddenly seemed like a bigger, darker place without her. As if the sunshine faded away. Now it was just me and my father. And I'd soon learn that was anything but good._

_Father didn't know the first thing about raising children. On top of that, he found me an inconvenience. Some dads would try to give an honest effort and raise their child as best as they can. Mine wasn't anything like them. He didn't even try._

_For the most part, I was ignored. And while I was lonely, it was better than when father remembered I existed. That was only when his inventions and experiments were finished. If something blew up or fell to pieces, the aggression was taken out on me. I didn't fight. Not even once. I was too much of a chicken to stand up for myself. I'd stand there, taking each blow and waiting for this round to be over. Neighbors had questioned me on the strange marks on my neck or my dangling, limp arm. After awhile, they stopped asking. Adults would silently stare at me as I walked past them. Other kids avoided me. I think they didn't want to get involved. But back then, I really believed that I deserved what I got and everything that happened was my fault._

_My father had always said I was stupid for believing in the gods and goddesses. Despite him hating the very idea, I still believed. I kept my faith strong. Two times a week, I'd go to the Heavenly Shrine on the outside east edge of the town. I'd give my thanks, pray for safety & happiness for my town and make an offering whenever I could. Maybe the gods and goddesses wouldn't pay any mind to a small boy. Still, it felt good to give thanks and I still cared about my homeland._

_For years this went on. I was a little kid who lived a solitary life filled with pain and loneliness. Slowly, thoughts began to fill my head. Enduring being thrashed about like doll? Suffering through dark despair? No friends to talk to or care about me? I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of this place; out of Southport. There had to be a way to escape this madness._

_It was after a brutal beating one day that I had an idea. Father wanted me to test his newest invention; a pair of wings that could make the user fly within the wind currents. I had made the foolish mistake of saying no. But after lying on the floor and catching eye of the scattered feathers in fathers workshop, I had my idea. It was as crazy as those wings but it was crazy enough to possibly work. I'd fly into the sky, leave my hometown and sail off towards a new life. _

_I waited as father tried to perfect what he called his 'aerodynamic master-piece'. It took a week or so before they were finished. The design was light wooden bamboo sticks designed into the shape of wings; a slightly altered version of a birds wing. Hot wax was poured over and feathers were carefully arranged. I nearly cheered when father said we were going to test the wings the next day. The night before, I prayed to the gods and goddesses for my safety but also to keep a watch over my hometown. Though the people there never cared for me, I still wished for them to be safe and happy. _

_Father took me to the ledge outside of town. Below me was the cold ocean with thrashing waves. Above me was the endless blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The wind felt just right. I strapped the wings on and was ready to go. Father was talking to me about something but I didn't listen. When you're this close to freedom and itching to fly, you wouldn't be able to sit still and listen, would you? I was ready to burst with excitement._

"_Remember, don't fly too close to the sun or you'll burn up and fall." Father warned._

_The warning barely registered in my brain. I started to take some steps back for a good running start. A part of my brain was telling me not to do this; that this experiment might end badly for me. But the rest of me was urging me to take that chance. You can assume what I listened to._

"_It's now or never." I thought, pushing away the fear._

_With a deep breath, I started running at full speed. I jumped and pressed my feet against the end of the edge. That leap sprung me high up into the air. Wind brushed through my wings, giving me speed and direction. _

"_I-I did it!" I gasped, shocked. "I'm really flying!"_

_As I continued to soar in the sky, I laughed and tried my hand at some tricks. Flips and somersaults in the air came easily to me. I loved being up so high! What a rush! This was so cool! _

_From the cliff, I heard father calling. He was furious that I went out farther than instructed and demanded I come back. Naturally, he didn't like it that I was having fun with his invention. But I didn't have to listen to him anymore. This invention of his was my ticket to freedom. And I was going to fly my way to a new life. Ignoring father, I caught another breeze and flew faster._

_Woo! Higher, higher, higher! I couldn't stop myself from drifting farther up in the sky. Past the clouds and above everything else! Birds didn't dare try to match my speed and height. It felt like I was one with the wind. From here on out, it was smooth sailing to…_

…_hold on. I blinked and looked around, confused. How high did I climb? Why were all the clouds way down there? The only thing in this vast blue emptiness was myself and the sun. It was weird but also unsettling. The sun was so hot and bright, making me sweat profusely. Wind didn't pass through the place. I better lower my altitude a little._

"_Huh?" I sniffed the air, suddenly smelling something strong. "Is something burning?"_

_This huge, brusky burning smell brushed past my nose. Black smoke was suddenly surrounding me. And this heat was getting brutal. It felt like my back was getting sunburnt. Hold on. Something didn't feel quite right. My nerves were on edge as I started to worry. I gulped, slowing turning my head._

_NO! MY WINGS! They had caught fire! Panicked, I screamed. There was nothing I could do as the flames engulfed my entire back. And I was sure the fire would spread to the rest of my body in no time. With the wings damaged, I couldn't stay in the air. Gravity took effect, making me fall at high speed. Through the clouds and past startled birds, I fell. Feathers and ash flew past my face. I was terrified, feeling my heart freeze up. It was impossible for me to believe that I had failed. One small mistake cost me a chance of flying and having a new life. Now, I'd be ending my life completely._

_Crashing into the ocean felt like crashing through a cold brick wall. I could feel the water drag me down, pushing me far below the waves. My body was too weak to fight or try to swim up. Like I was an anchor getting farther and farther away from the surface, that seemed to be miles away. I couldn't breathe. Water filled my lungs quickly. My head was getting dizzy. It felt like I was slowly fading away. This was it. I was going to die._

"_I…I'm finished…" I thought, closing my eyes._

_A speck of light appeared. This tiny, white light floated in front of Pit's eyes. He could feel it radiate warmth and purity. It was calling me towards it. My body grew cold and numb as the light started to grow bigger. I was soon swallowed up by this light with warmth flooding through me. It was easing into a gentle, assuring sleep. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard a voice._

"_Welcome home, my little angel."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_My name was Icarus._

_I was a human boy who lived in Southport. My mother had been a caring woman but left this world too soon. My father had abused me from then till the day I died. On the day I thought I'd fly to freedom, I didn't listen to anything he said. He had been right about one thing though. I should have never flown close to the sun._

_That day, I died. It was the price I paid for that mistake. But my spirit hadn't gone to the Underworld. Instead, a light took me in. As I started to change in this warm energy, my memories were locked away. I got my wish; I would begin a whole new life. This time, as someone else._

_Icarus is gone. But I still live on._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**MUST. EDIT. MORE.**

**Hades: Enough. I think your readers get it. And readers? Next update will come soon. Hopefully not re-edited dozens of times.**


	22. What Now?

**Hades: You took your sweet time.**

**Yes, yes, I know! I had trouble writing the chapter at first. Then my writing mood took a turn for the worst. I hate it when my inspiration levels drop suddenly and I CAN'T WRITE! *head slams on desk***

**Hades: You're writing now though.**

**Eh. *shrugs* You do what you can. FOR THE SAKE OF WRITING! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Night came in the blink of an eye. Camp was set up on the eastern side of the island. Though there was debate about sleeping in the houses, everyone agreed to stay outside. It'd be weird to sleep among skeletons. Using the materials around, everyone constructed their own hammocks to attack to cliffs and the sides of houses. Phosphora was a goddess but she couldn't whip up a ton of food like the other goddesses could. Dark Pit caught fish (not hard when you have a bow and arrow). Using her lightning powers, Phosphora was easily able to whip up a fire. Everyone sat around the fire to eat and relax. Except for Pit.

"Is he still sulking?" Phosphora asked.

"I don't know what's more annoying. Him being overly cheerful or overly depressed." Dark Pit muttered.

From the spot on the east side, the group could see the ledge Pit was sitting on. Pit had been watching the horizon for hours now, looking gloomy. That was a major change from the normally perky angel. Kaze had watched Pit for awhile, feeling bad for him. She wasn't one to ignore her friend's feelings in time of need. So she decided to go see him. Taking the fish reserved for Pit, Kaze left the group and walked over. Southport was creepy at night. No lights, no people, no life…it could make you shudder. Kaze ignored the feeling as she made her way to the ledge. Pit didn't react as the lavender angel stood behind him.

"I brought you fish. In case you were hungry." Kaze said.

No response. Kaze sat down next to him.

"Can't rescue Palutena on an empty stomach." She reasoned.

Silence. Pit took the fish and had a bite. Upon closer inspection, one could see Pit's eyes held a faraway look.

"You feel like talking?" Kaze asked.

A head shake signaled no.

"Is this about Palutena?" Kaze questioned.

Nothing. Not a reaction whatsoever. Palutena's disappearance was part of the problem but it seemed to be something else too.

Kaze decided to take a guess. "Maybe….you recovered your memory?"

Pit's jaw clenched tight. That had to be it.

"You remembered being human and it's hitting you hard. I suppose remembering your old life would be a bit rough on you." Kaze said, stretching her arms.

Pit stared at her with a confused look. "Wait. How'd you know about that?"

"You don't know? Angels are either born from other angels or had come from humans." Kaze informed.

"I had no idea." Pit said, still lost.

"Yeah. Course it's not often that humans are turned into angels. I don't know the full extensive history behind it but I do know how one becomes an angel and some of the process." Kaze told him.

"Really? How?" Pit asked, going from depressed to curious.

"First off, there are certain requirements." Kaze answered. "Most of them are for a god or goddess to follow. They need to be of high power in the world of gods. I suppose Palutena, Aether or Viridi might have enough power but I think they'd barely be able to pass. A god or goddess needs high power not just for angel responsibility purposes. They need a lot of energy for the human to angel conversion."

"So a god or a goddess is what turns a human into an angel?" Pit assumed.

"Right. And for that to happen, a heavenly being needs a ton of energy. Even then, a god or goddess will be immobilized and powerless for a short time. Polaris had been severely weakened for two weeks when I was transformed into an angel." Kaze continued. "Next, the god or goddess has to know the ritual. It's an ancient, sacred ritual that's almost impossible to master. You'd have to have serious skills to understand it, let alone perform it. There have been gods and goddesses who have died from attempting the ritual."

"Is that why there aren't many angels out there?" Pit asked.

"Sort of. The ritual's tricky but also, there's no written record of it anywhere. As per tradition, the ritual must only be passed down from one being to the next. Word of mouth sort of deal. However there weren't many gods or goddesses who knew it to begin with. Nowadays, even less know about the ritual and the majority of them probably can't whip up another angel." Kaze went on.

"That makes some sense." Pit commented. "Can't have gods creating angels left and right."

"Exactly." Kaze nodded.

"So what else is there? I mean, a god can't just pick up any human by random can they?" Pit questioned.

"Right again." Kaze responded. "The human has to be chosen for their pure heart and for a specific reason the god or goddess feels is right. Not for selfish reasons or anything dark hearted. Angels are meant to be good, after all."

Pit pondered this. "Back in my old life, I prayed to the gods often. I thanked them for protecting my home and helping maintain the peace. And I gave them offerings too."

"The devotion towards the gods is a biggie. That's probably what got you to be what you are now." Kaze said.

"What about you and Indigo?" Pit asked.

"It wasn't anything I did, actually. See, I was a human toddler when it happened so I don't know the full details. Polaris was watching from the heavens and saw my mom running through a blizzard, carrying me. My mother knew she'd never make it so in her dying moments, she prayed to the gods to find me a home and raise me well. Polaris decided to take me in." Kaze answered. "As for Indi, no clue. She doesn't want to talk about it. And I advise you not to bring the subject up unless you want a black eye."

"Speaking from experience?" Pit sweatdropped.

"Heck yeah." Kaze sighed.

Pit looked back up towards the night sky. "So that's it. Just as I die, the gods take pity on me and turn me into an angel. I guess I can't complain. If it didn't happen, I'd never have these great adventures or best friends like you. That was what I wanted in my human life. That wish finally came true."

"Glad to hear it." Kaze grinned.

"But I feel a little guilty. My life is awesome and I don't know who to thank for it. I have no clue whose responsible." Pit told her. "It feels like there's still this part of my memory that's lost. Like there's a huge empty gap between my time as a human and the time I've been with Lady Palutena."

"I wouldn't worry. You got part of your memory back already. I'm sure you can get the rest. And if you ever need help, I'm there for ya." Kaze offered.

"Thanks." Pit smiled.

"There! Smiling! I hate downer moods and I definitely hate seeing my best friends sad! About time that frown turned around!" Kaze said, patting Pit's head. "Come on, bud. Let's go meet with the others and turn in for the night."

"Sure thing." Pit agreed.

Both angels got up and started walking back through the town again.

"By the way, thanks for the fish. Oh my _cod_! It's _fintastic_!" Pit joked.

"Might want to _scale_ down on the puns there." Kaze giggled.

"Aw! I'm just _squiddin_!"

"I _sea_ what you did there."

"_Whale_, I thought I'd do that joke for the _halibut_."

"I _bait_ this won't go on for much longer."

"I _trout_ that. I'm _hooked_ on these puns!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Everyone went to bed early. They reasoned they should get up early the next morning and get a head start. With the goddesses missing and the whole world under attack by the Chaos King, there had to be a plan. Plus, a team of fighters needed to be well rested before tackling on evil. Though they were slightly nervous and wondering what the future had in store, everyone managed to fall asleep.

The group woke up at sunrise. Most of the group, anyways. Phosphora was a heavy sleeper who'd probably crash till noon if Pit didn't splash water on her. After that, Pit learned that Phosphora's electricity was not to be trifled with and that someone else better wake her next time. With sushi (fish and seaweed) as breakfast, everyone gathered to decide what to do.

…which wasn't as easy as previously thought.

"Phosphora? You're sure you don't know where any of the goddesses are?" Pit asked.

"No idea whatsoever." Phosphora sighed. "I'm telling you, this is really stressing me out! And stress does nothing good to a girls skin."

Pit sweatdropped. "Riiiiiight…"

"Chaos King's living up to his name, our three goddesses have gone AWOL, we've got no backup and the author hasn't given us much help in planning out next move." Dark Pit said.

"Things are looking bleak." Indigo remarked.

"Hey, the dark times will pass! We'll make it shine again!" Kaze assured.

"She's right. We just need to believe! Like Lady Palutena once said…" Pit agreed, then sang. "You got stay upbeat, upbeat, upbeat! Come on Pittoo! You know the rest!"

"Force me to sing and I'll feed you to the sharks." Dark Pit glared at him.

"Nevermind!" Pit chuckled nervously. "Point is, we can't be down! We need to stick together and take action!"

"Right!" Kaze said.

"Hopefully, the Sacred Treasures should still be at Lady Palutena's temple. We'll need them if we're going to fight the Chaos King." Pit told the group.

"That's it? We're just grabbing the weapons? Nothing else?" Dark Pit questioned.

"You have a better idea, Pittoey?" Kaze fired back.

Dark Pit wanted to shred her to pieces but Indigo stopped him in time. No one seemed to object to the idea.

"Alright then. Pittoo and I will take the lightning chariot to Palutena's temple. Maybe the girls can scope out some of the world to get information on Chaos King or try to track down the goddesses. We'll all meet back here later." Pit decided.

"I'm in!" Kaze said.

"Sure. Why not?" Phosphora shrugged. "Not like I got anything better to do."

"Alright." Indigo quietly agreed.

"Fine." Dark Pit muttered.

"It's go time, team!" Pit cheered. "Let's move out!"

The girl got up from their spot and took to the skies. Pit and Dark Pit went back to the unicorns. With a 'giddyap', the lightning chariot sped into the air. Above the ocean and high into the sky. Hopefully, the Chaos King might not detect the angels as easily that way. But the trip wasn't so relaxing.

"Yeesh." Pit shivered. "The sky's as red as blood. And the clouds are all dark too."

"Looks like the Chaos King's been doing some redecorating." Dark Pit mocked.

"I don't exactly approve of his taste." Pit huffed.

No Underworld enemies in sight. Minus the howling wind and clomping of unicorn feet, it was an oddly quiet trip. Pit expected trouble to pop up any second. But as the angels neared skyworlds territory, nothing happened. Weird how no one would try to stop or kill them. Though there was a heavy pressure in the air.

The lightning chariot came to skyworld. Back when the Chaos Kin took over Palutena, the place had been a wreck. But it was minor compared to the state it was in now. Some buildings were reduced to rubble. A few spots were burned down. All the historic monuments were gone. Even the air had changed to a cold, lifeless feeling.

As for the temple, it wasn't doing so well either. It hadn't been destroyed like the rest of Pit's home. Though it still took a worse beating than last time. Most of Palutena's temple was just piles of debris and ruins. The statue of Palutena that stood over the whole place was obliterated. All that hard work restoring the temple and now? This.

"I can't believe it…" Pit whispered as the lightning chariot landed.

"Snap out of it." Dark Pit said. "We have to keep our guard up in case those chaos kin clones come here. Or worse."

Pit shook his head. "R-right. Got it."

"The weapons area is over that way. I'll grab the Sacred Treasures." Dark Pit told him.

"I'm going to go look for any hints. Maybe there's something here that tell us what's going on." Pit offered.

"Go ahead." Dark Pit responded, not really caring.

The angels split up. Dark Pit went for one part of the temple while Pit headed the other way. Despite keeping his eyes open and trying to stay alert, it was hard to focus on finding any signs that would help. Most of the temple was caved in or ready to crumble at any moment. The hall with the hot springs and bedrooms were gone. Pit climbed over some deteriorated pillars to get to the main room of the temple. No Palutena. Just a worn down room on the brink of collapse.

"Lady Palutena…" Pit sighed. "Where are you?"

There wasn't anything to tell Pit what happened to the goddess he served. And the centurions had vanished along with her. What the heck's going on? What was with the story's plotline?

WHOOSH!

A small wind brushed by. Pit shuddered at its chilly, eerie feeling. He quickly brushed it off and inspected the room once more.

SHOOM!

…something didn't feel right. Like there was something else in the temple beside the angels. The air was heavy with pressure now. Pit didn't like this.

SHOOM!

Whatever it was, it was sneaking around the room. Pit could feel he was being watched by a force of some kind. He clenched his bow tightly and waited, glancing at every corner of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, something flew out from the darkness and attacked. Pit was ready. He launched out dozens of melee attacks at….a shadow? The enemy was a living, 3-dimensional shadow version of himself.

"Nah. Can't be my shadow." Pit thought. "I'm better looking than that."

It didn't take much for the shadow to go down. The thing disappeared in mid-air. At that moment, Pit's brain switched on. He knew that attack. It had been used on him before.

"Chaos King." Pit mumbled.

Looks like the dude knew the angels were there. Better go warn Dark Pit. Racing out of the main room of the temple, Pit raced outside. Dark Pit was already out and seemed to be looking for Pit.

"Pittoo!" Pit called out.

Dark Pit whirled around. "I'd smack you for the name but there's no time. I saw…"

"A shadow? And it attacked?" Pit guessed. "Same happened to me. I think Chaos King knows we're here."

"_How correct you are."_

That was the Chaos King's voice. Pit had only heard it briefly once before but he still knew it. The Chaos King's presence was there. It made both angels on edge, ready to fight.

"_I knew you'd be back. And I knew what you and the goddesses would think I'd attack later on."_ Chaos King spoke. _"Anticipating that, I snuck my shadows to spy on the goddesses. Once you angels departed and all seemed well, I launched my full-scale invasion."_

"Where's Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned furiously.

"_Oh don't worry. I have special plans for her and the other two goddesses. Aether may not have wronged me like Viridi or Palutena but she must suffer nonetheless. Besides, it's just one more person to add to the sadistic torture."_ Chaos King responded.

"You won't win!" Dark Pit remarked.

"Hey! Listen!" Pit shouted. "We've got power, courage AND wisdom on our side! We have the force!"

"Wrong game." Dark Pit facepalmed.

"Well excuse me, princess." Pit muttered.

"_How…amusing."_ Chaos King sarcastically said. _"I'm not scared of angels who can't even fly on their own. But I admit it will be entertaining destroying you both. I'll see you two very soon…"_

Chaos King's voice faded away. Pit and Dark Pit were alone again.

"I got the weapons." Dark Pit showed him the Sacred Treasures.

"We'll need 'em. We better go back and tell the girls what's going on." Pit said.

Before anything else could possibly go wrong, the angels boarded Phos and Lux once more and soared through the skies. It was relieving to get out of the dark territories Chaos King took over. Still, the territory was slowly growing. How much longer would the south side of the world be safe?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was evening when the girls had finally come back. And they weren't looking so good. Each of them had scrapes, bruises and had a messy look to them. They were exhausted, collapsing at the group camp site. Pit offered water and they eagerly accepted it.

"What the heck happened?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Chaos King…clones…" Indigo wheezed.

"Those ratty things swarmed us! We barely made it out alive!" Phosphora told the guys.

"We couldn't find info…" Kaze coughed, lying on the ground. "No goddesses, no idea where Chaos *cough* King is, nothing. Nada. Zip."

"At least you made it out alive. That's the important part." Pit assured.

"So what happened to you two?" Phosphora asked.

"We have the weapons but Chaos King decided to chat." Dark Pit answered.

"He created angel shadow things to come after us. Same things that spied on the goddesses and let Chaos King know when it was time to attack." Pit explained. "Then the dude spoke up about how he's going to torture the goddesses and stuff."

"Darn…" Kaze sighed.

"What now? We have the weapons but no leads." Phosphora said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"All we really can do is settle down for the night and wait till morning. We'll think of something then. Besides, you three really need rest." Pit advised.

No one objected to the idea. With the girls out of energy, Pit and Dark Pit handled getting a fire going and fishing. The conversation had gone quiet for the most part. A couple of wisecracks from the energetic angels while the sarcastic ones and the goddess gave some cynical comments. Easy to understand why nobody talked as much. Everyone was tired and wondering about what was going to happen.

As the sky grew dark and Pit went to bed, he couldn't help but think. Fish was great and all but one could get sick of it after awhile. Same goes for camping on a ghost town island (even if it was his birthplace). Mostly, Pit was thinking about the Chaos War. Yeah he had the weapons but would it really be enough to take down the Chaos King? Could four angels and a lightning gal be able to battle someone so powerful? Someone with not just chaos abilities but those of an ex-Underworld ruler, some of a calamity goddess and a pinch of dark angel? A mad man whose powers would grow with the more souls he reaped and chaos that was spread? The future was doubtful. The Sacred Treasures would help slightly but there were no other comrades to help, no strategy, no information, nothing.

A rock fell from the cliffs and fell to the ground, making slight clunking noises. Didn't sound natural for some reason. Like it was knocked over. Pit glanced at the others. They were fast asleep; dead to the world.

"Hey Pitty. Miss me?"

Someone whispered from behind Pit. Before Pit could sit up and question who it was, a hand covered his mouth. A blue, heart-shaped crystal landed on Pit's skin. The angel was completely paralyzed; couldn't move at all. Pit's head was tilted up to see the figure standing over him.

"Why don't we go for a little stroll?" Pandora smirked. "There's a friend who wants to see you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A lot of information and not much battles. But you gotta love the little cliffhanger at the end.**

**Hades: A pit-napping? I'm liking where this is going.**

**Oh I'm sure you will. *grins* Next update (I hope) is soon! Also, bonus points go to people whoever guess the little reference I threw in mid-chapter.**


	23. Message for the Readers

**Message to all my readers**

**First off, you guys are awesome! I love having interesting people read a fanfic that I didn't think would get more than a single persons attention (2 if I was lucky). Thank you for your support and I hope to see you all in the future!**

**And since you guys are great, it's only fair I warn you that the next update will be taking longer than previously thought. I've been sick the past few days and things haven't cleared up yet. Doesn't look like it will anytime soon. Also, while I ****should**** be recovering, I took an extra work shift at my part-time job to save money for college and cover for someone who's even sicker than I am. So I'm busy and drained of energy.**

**Being sick has severely affected my writing. You may or may not have noticed on the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have been writing at all while I was sick nor should I have forced the inspiration. Just didn't want to disappoint you with lack of updates. **

**So I'll be taking several days off from this fanfiction to recover. Then I'll try to organize my story again and get things back on track. I hope you're patient enough to stick through this slow period.**

**Thank you again for reading, reviewing and enjoying. I'll see you real soon.**

**P.S. I will be deleting this update when I post the next chapter.**


End file.
